Warhammer 40000: Debts
by Kalenath Shok-Tan
Summary: My previous 40K fiction Inquisition Games left a lot of unanswered questions. This will fill in a few of those. The grimdark future of 40K is not a nice place to live if you are a normal human and even less nice for many others. That said, there are those who fight to make it just a little better. Their methods now? Ick. I own no rights to Warhammer 40000. This is a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Fear**

It was very quiet in the large room. It was usually quiet and that was just the way the caretakers liked it. This was not a hall of debate or of training. No, this was a hall of repose. One of many that were what was left of the population of Craftworld Ulthwé. The Infinity circuits that were all that protected the souls of fallen Eldar from the ever hungry grasp of Slaneesh hummed as always.

But, one wasn't humming.

One the caretakers paused in his rounds and stared at the pedestal on which sat a small red stone. A soul stone like any other. It pulsed with energy, filled with a life that had once held so much promise and then been cut short. But here of all places, it should have been at peace. Were those _sobs_ coming from the stone? That wasn't right!

The Warlock stepped up to the stone and laid his hand on it. As always, his power came to his call, gentle and soothing as he sought what was wrong. Indeed, the sobs were coming from the stone! The soul within was awake, aware and crying. He didn't know her, except as one of his wards, but he had been selected for this duty specifically because he was good at it. He did know her name.

"Singer Liriel, you should not be awake. Easy, sister, easy. What is wrong?" He crooned and her sobs eased a bit.

 _I felt… I think I had a vision. A vision of horror_ _that woke me_ _, Caretaker._ The dead Eldar pleaded. _Some kind of doom comes for us. I don't know why or how, but I_ **do** _know who. Georgia!_ _Something is wrong with Georgia!_ The Warlock stiffened. That wasn't an Eldar name, was it? Wait. He remembered some of what had transpired. Why this sister had been brought to this place in such dire straits. The fallen bonesinger all but gushed as she replied to an unspoken question. _Yes. She was the human that I was bonded to. We shared something terrible and wonderful!_ _I touched the mind of_ _Kay's daughter_ _and she was so pure_ _!_ _So innocent. So… nice._ _Untainted._

"The humans did this to you. Hurt you even after you were slain." The caretaker's rage was a terrible thing and he worked hard to tamp it down. This was no place for anger. The souls that resided inside the stones were far too fragile for such power to be let loose untempered. Especially one such as this, who had not been a warrior in life.

 _Yes, but not the girl, Georgia._ The singer corrected him carefully. _She was an innocent! She was just as harmed by what happened as I was. If not more. She had no training. No protection. All she had was her mother's love. It was enough to save us both._ _If only b_ _arely._ A frisson of fear swept through the dead Eldar's mind and the caretaker soothed it as he was trained. She sent gratitude to him and he smiled. Said smile faded at her next words. _This is bad, Caretaker. If something happens to Georgia…_

"Mon-Keigh problems are not ours." The caretaker said firmly. "We have enough problems. For the first time in millennia, we have a slim hope and we must all work to gain that hope."

 _And what if_ _none of us will_ **survive** _whatever wrath the Imperium lets loose on whoever dares harm_ _to_ _that child?_ The fragile memory said softly. _I saw Imperi_ _um_ _Space Marines_ **kneel** _to her mother,_ _caretaker!_ At that, the Warlock stiffened. He didn't know much about the humans, but he knew all the Eldar's tales of the Imperium Space Marines. They didn't kneel to _anyone_ but their Emperor! _I need to talk to a Farseer. This needs to be addressed._ _No matter what she said, the debt is_ _not_ _paid!_

"You are weak, sister." The Warlock said softly. "You need to rest." His power soothed her gently back into slumber even as she cried in dismay. He shook his head slowly and then bowed it. "And yes. From what little I know about the situation, yes." He nodded as he removed his hand from the stone and relaxed as it remained quiescent. "You are right. A debt is still owed. _One_ life cannot pay such a thing. Even a child's."

Another caretaker came up and he nodded to the female Warlock who nodded back. She had heard. Nothing needed to be said, both had worked with each other for hundreds of years as humans told time. He knew she would ward the souls of the fallen while he reported this _and_ keep a careful eye on the stone which had woken. That wasn't supposed to be possible for a soul to wake on its own, but all _sorts_ of impossible things had been happening recently. Good _and_ bad.

He shook his head as he exited the shrine and nodded to both of the Guardians on station there. Then he paused.

"Is the Council still in session?" The caretaker asked the closest guard who nodded, her posture curious. "Something very odd just happened." He could not have missed the sudden tension in both Guardians if he had been as blind as a human. "Nothing bad. Just odd." He reassured them and they relaxed a bit. "I am not sure what it means, but I need to report it so I will wait their convenience."

"Is there a problem?" The Caretaker spun and stiffened as a pair of forms strode out of a passageway nearby. Both Guardians had hands on weapons as well even as the avatar of Ynnead shook her head. None missed that she and her companion _both_ had hands on _their_ swords. As fast as regular Eldar were? These warriors were legendary. The newcomer slowly shook her head. "I do not like to waste Eldar blood but I sensed a wrongness here. If you draw weapons on us, Eldar blood _will_ be wasted here and now." That was a warning. Two guards and a caretaker had no chance against these two.

"Stop!" Another voice, a sort of familiar one. Macha of Biel-Tan strode into view, her face serene, but her posture? It was worried. She wore no armor, but her spear was in hand as it always was these days. "There is no need for violence here, Yvraine." She shook her head. "I think we both felt it, didn't we?"

That wasn't really a question, but the Eldar who was now an avatar for the Eldar God of the Dead nodded. Then she shook her head and relaxed.

"I felt a disturbance and there have been far too many disturbances recently." The pale form said softly. Neither of the guards had released their weapons and Yvraine's companion still had his hand on his weapon. "A soul stone woke, didn't it?"

The Caretaker stared at her and then at Macha who slowly shook her head and seemed to wilt a bit.

"She is here to talk to the Craftworld Council, just as I am." One of most famous Farseers of Biel-Tan said softly. "And yes, she and hers make us all nervous." Yvraine snickered and Macha shook her head with a small smile. "I know you do it on purpose."

"Of course." Now, _both_ of the Ynarri relaxed as Yvraine smiled. It was melancholy, that smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Being the avatar is no fun at times, but I can amuse myself as long as no one gets hurt. Right?"

"Ulthwé has suffered _enough_ , Yvraine." Macha said firmly. That was both a warning and a request. "As bad as what you went though? As what I went through? You know how bad it has been here."

"I do." Yvraine bowed her head and then nodded to the caretaker. "I mean no harm to those you ward, caretaker. I felt an oddity in the aether and discerned it came from here. I was both curious _and_ worried. A stone woke on its own?"

"Our sister Liriel woke from her sleep on her own. I heard her crying." The caretaker said softly. Everyone tensed at that and he shook his head. "I soothed her back to slumber. She was very distressed."

"Well done. That shouldn't be possible." Macha mused, but then shook her head. "Then again, how much of what has happened recently _has_ been possible?" That was sour.

"You are asking _me_ that?" Yvraine asked with a grin.

That was more a bit joking, but then again, she _had_ been there for the rebirth of the Eldar God of the Dead and had become his avatar. Anytime before that the very thought of Harlequins, Drukhari and Eldar uniting for a single course had been _beyond_ ludicrous. Now? Hope was rising for the first time in a long, long time, but that hope had to be guarded, protected. There were _many_ who would stop at nothing to keep the Eldar from rising out of the ashes of their hubris.

Then there had been the _minor_ matter of her helping the Primarch of the Ultramarines be healed to take his place at the helm of a faltering Imperium of Man after the horrors at Cadia had shaken the whole galaxy. As much as most Eldar detested the Imperium for all of its excesses and often outright evil, it _was_ the largest and most powerful force in the galaxy. Love it or hate it, a reasonably stable Imperium was better than a fracturing one for _everyone_. Frankly? Most Eldar hated it for good reasons. That said, there were good people fighting for it as Macha knew far too well.

"She rests again?" Macha asked. The caretaker nodded and she smiled. "Good. I don't know her, but something about the feel in aether was familiar. Oddly… reassuring?" She mused. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. "You know how visions are."

"She was asking for a Farseer." The caretaker said slowly, only to pause as Macha shook her head.

"Autarch Kyre very nearly started a war between our two Craftworlds when he held Taldeer's stone against her will." Macha said firmly. "I am not that stupid. I am a guest and I have no power to interfere here."

"Yet." Yvraine said very quietly and Macha glared at her. "I speak true, Farseer. You know I do."

"I will not." Macha said firmly. "I cannot. I broke my oath." She shook her head and turned away. "How many Eldar _died_ fighting my warhost? She _cannot_ be serious."

"I have never known Jain Zarr not to be serious." Yvraine slumped a bit. The avatar was serious now. "Macha, you are needed. Will you stand aside and let our race falter?"

"You of all people know better than to ask that!" Macha all but snarled that and eldritch energy snapped around her hand that clenched the Singing Spear tightly. The caretaker stiffened, such displays near the Infinity Circuits were not a good idea. Before he could protest, she relaxed. She focused her mind and the power faded. "Apologies. I have made far too many mistakes to _ever_ trust myself as an Autarch. Let alone what _she_ demands!"

"You think she never makes mistakes, Macha?" Yvraine asked, her voice oddly kind. "You think _I_ don't?" Macha shook her head and relaxed a little. "I know you are afraid, sister. I know why. Fighting Kyre was hard but it was needed. I do not blame you for having doubts after such a horror of kin war, but we need you. The Aeldari need your voice, your power and your experience. Please. Think it through, sister."

"I..." Macha shook her head. "I will." Her voice held defeat. "I just… My visions are clearer now that Taldeer has shown me _her_ way. But I am _still_ fumbling in the dark. I _cannot_ guide the entire Aeldari people!"

"No one is asking you to." Yvraine chuckled a little darkly. "Any more than they would ask _me_ to. We both know our roles. Leading an entire people is beyond us. That said-"

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by a scream from inside the shrine!

All six of the Eldar were in motion before the scream faded. Yvraine and her companion led the way, but Macha was a bare moment behind them as they tore into the shrine, weapons drawn and powering, ready for anything. The caretaker and guards also had weapons out, a bit belated. They were ready for almost anything.

Almost.

The female caretaker had her hand on a soul stone that shimmered with power. It pulsed, almost straining from its resting place. The guards and male caretaker froze, unsure what to do but the other three did not pause even as another scream of fear and pain came from the soul stone. They all moved to stand beside the straining caretaker and both Ynarri laid hands on her shoulders, their other hands still with drawn weapons. Macha shook her head and remained slightly apart. Ready.

" _ **Calm."**_ Yvraine's quiet voice resounded in the chamber like thunder and power swept form her to engulf the straining caretaker and the stone she was trying to calm. That wasn't a female Eldar speaking! That _had_ to be Ynnead, the God of the Dead. **"** _ **Be calm, Daughter. Your cry is heard. Be calm. We will help."**_

 _She hurts._ A tiny voice spoke from the stone and everyone felt sadness at her abject sorrow. _I cannot help her. Please!_

"Your _stone_ is bonded to another mind!" Yvraine's voice was more normal now. "What madness is this? Who did this to you?" She demanded angrily. Such a sacrilege would infuriate almost any Eldar. But the God of the Dead? Oh, he took _extreme_ umbrage to such things.

 _It wasn't her fault._ The tiny voice begged. _It wasn't!_ **They** _did it, the humans hurt her and me! She wasn't responsible!_ _Please! I need a Farseer! I need to show them what I see!_

Yvraine looked at Macha who sighed and nodded, reaching past the pair of Ynarri to lay her own hand on the still pulsing soul stone.

"I am Macha of Biel-Tan." Macha said formally. "I felt your distress, sister. I mean no offense, but no Ulthwé Farseers have arrived yet. I am here."

 _No offense is taken._ Liriel replied just as formally. _Macha of Biel-Tan. I know of you, your pain and loss are known to all Eldar. You have fought against and beside humans. You will understand._

"I understand my sister is in pain." Macha said quietly as Yvraine nodded approval. "Our lives may _be_ pain, but few of us enjoy such. Anything I can do, I must. What has happened?"

 _I was killed._ The fallen Eldar was subdued now, her energy fading a little, only to revive when Yvraine did something. _I do not remember it all, just pain and fear. Then more pain._ _My stone was taken by the human Mechanicus. They were trying to study it, replicate it. Not that those silly Mon-Keigh_ **could** _._

"They will pay." All four of the Ulthwé Eldar said in unison. Both Ynarri and Macha nodded as well. Such an affront could not stand! But Liriel _chuckled?_

 _They did._ The slain singer was calmer. _Kay saw to that._

"Kay?" Macha and Yvraine both exclaimed. Yvraine shut her mouth and Macha continued. "You knew Kay? The human immortal?"

Of course the Eldar knew about that. Such things would draw the attention of other immortals.

I _did._ The voice from the stone was so very sad now. _She was my friend._ _She was such a pain at times, but a good being. She tried so hard to be a good being. To do good and the universe never cared._ She sighed deeply. _And then, they hurt her as badly as they hurt me. She didn't know I was there. She didn't know I was awake and watching as they hurt her._ All of the Eldar gasped at that. Such a horror done to a soul was unthinkable. Pain to a human was far lesser. But then, Liriel continued. _You will be angry when I continue, Farseer. Everyone who knows is. Even Kadas._

"Kadas..." Macha said slowly and then jerked. "Wait. _Kadas?_ The one who _killed_ Kay after she rescued his warhost?" Yvraine just shook her head. She didn't speak.

 _Yes._ Liriel said quietly. _Even Kadas was angry when I explained what I had seen, Farseer. She insulted him, insulted his honor and he is far too close to the Exarch path for comfort, but even_ **he** _realized that the mad humans had done had gone far beyond the pale. What the human Mechanicus did was… She came within a hair of losing her mind, of falling to darkness._ The soul was crying again. _She is my friend, Farseer! I have to help her child!_

"Her...child..." Macha said weakly. "Kay's _child?_ " She all but pleaded.

 _Georgia is a good kid!_ Liriel pleaded. _She doesn't have any powers, any special abilities. She is just Kay's daughter!_

"That is enough." Macha said with a growl. She might personally never have children, but she knew other Eldar who had. Time and horrors beyond counting had eroded the memories in most Eldar, but the few that remained were treasured. Children were different for Eldar, but the memories remained and she had shared them. "You will show me what you have seen and then you will sleep. You need to recover from this ordeal on top of the other. We will ward your mind, place you in a deeper trance, in a shielded place. You will not be disturbed again." Yvraine nodded soberly even as the male caretaker sheathed his sword and started preparations for such. None of the others sheathed their weapons.

 _But… Farseer..._ Liriel begged.

"As humans say, no 'buts'." Macha said sternly. "I give you my word, as Farseer, that I will act on this. Show me, sister Liriel. Show me what frightens you so badly and then you will sleep."

 _Yes, Farseer._ Liriel was resigned now as Macha focused her mind. She gasped as Liriel opened her mental shields and images flooded into the Farseer's mind. Her will was the equal to the task and the images ordered themselves, but what she saw… She felt her own eyes burn and for the first time since Acheron, Macha cried. Yvraine looked at the Farseer and nodded, her face grim. She knew.

The images ended and Macha nodded as she managed to stem her tears, her face assuming a grim mask. "Sleep now, sister. I understand the threat. We will act." That as a promise.

 _Don't hurt her._ Liriel begged and then heaved a long, deep sigh that faded as Yvraine and the female caretaker soothed her back into slumber.

"I will do my best to see that we don't." Macha promised the now sleeping soul as she removed her hand. "But _this_..." She stepped back as both Ynarri did as the male caretaker stepped up to take the stone in shimmering hands. He would move it to a protected place. The female caretaker kept her hand on the stone as they moved into the shrine together. The Farseer looked at the Ynarri. "You saw."

Not a question.

"They are _mad_." Yvraine's normal good humor had faded. "They _have_ to be _mad!_ They _cannot_ think this a good idea! Not _now_ of all times!"

"The Imperium is distracted, what better time for them to act?" Macha asked as she started for the door, only to pause as it opened, showing several Ulthwé Farseers and others, most with grim faces. They had seen what she had. They knew. "We need to talk." Macha said as she stepped from the shrine. All of them nodded in unison.

"All of us." Yvraine agreed. "This is not good. And _no_." That was so firm that more than one Elder stared at the avatar. " _No one_ is killing Kay's daughter Georgia. _Anyone_ who tries will answer to _me_. If anyone _succeeds?_ They will answer to _Ynnead!_ That _might_ be the fastest solution, but it is _not_ the _right_ one here. It would cause far more problems."

Adamantium might have shattered under her words.

"Many will think that, Yvraine. One human life is meaningless, even a child's. Maybe especially a child's. But no, you are right. That would not end well for us. Any of us." Macha said softly as the Ulthwé seers formed up around the trio, leading the way to the Council chambers where there would be loud discussion. "We cannot allow it. Not this time."

"No, or our hope is gone." Yvraine agreed. "I am with you. _We_ are with you." The Ynarri both nodded to the Farseer whose mind was still whirling with horrific images.

"Thank you." Macha said softly, still shaken.

"I hope it is enough to stop the Tau."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aeldari morals  
**

For a long, long moment, there was utter silence in the hall when Macha finished speaking what she had seen and, for a long moment she let herself hope.

Alas…

"What concern is this of ours?" The voice was familiar and Macha turned to see Kayleth of Alaitoc standing nearby, her arms folded across her chest. The Autarch was _not_ a fan of humans in any form, especially after the decimation of her warhost, her own grievous injuries and the loss of so many others due to human machinations during what some humans called the Second Aurilian Crusade. Well, the machinations of a mad Space Marine Chapter Master, not a human. But to her, the distinction was moot. "We are Eldar. Mon-Keigh matters do not concern us."

"Oh, they _don't_ , do they?" Yvraine had been remarkably restrained during the discussions that had resulted when Macha had been led into the Council chamber of Ulthwé. Eldar of many Craftworlds and other places had come to discuss the Ynarri and Ynnead. Macha had explained to everyone. "Funny..."

"Yvraine!" Macha growled and the avatar swallowed whatever she was going to say next. Probably something fairly insulting, knowing her. "Fighting amongst ourselves won't help." The Farseer snapped, both to the avatar and to the Autarch. "Every seer here saw what I did." All of the Farseers in the room nodded to her, most with sick faces. "I didn't intend that. Did you?" She demanded of Yvraine who shrugged.

"I didn't." Yvraine admitted. "But Ynnead has a mind of his own." She made a face. "He is rather angry at the moment. I would say he has cause."

Considering that the soul of a dead Eldar had been abused in a horrific fashion? Oh yes, the Eldar God of the Dead had _every_ right to be annoyed and _then some_.

"Me too." Macha heaved a sigh. "But to answer your question, Autarch..." The Farseer found solace in formality. She was still shaken. "The future I saw, the wisps of potential future _we_ saw, shook the _galaxy_." She shuddered and every Farseer in the room shared it, no matter their affiliation. "Yes, it concerns us. Rightly so! None of us are stupid enough to trust the humans. Even those with honor will not act in our interests over theirs. We all know this." Her glare swept the room and every Eldar nodded with her. "That said, can we _ignore_ this warning? This is bad, what is coming. I saw Craftworlds _burn_ , Autarch! Including _this one!_ " Macha said savagely. "Tell me _that_ is not our concern if you dare!" Her words were cold and furious now and the glare she leveled on Kayleth was about as mild as starcannon's shot. The Autarch would not meet her eyes. "You of all people know how unpredictable human vengeance can be. If they pick the _wrong_ target for such,…" She grimaced and more than one shared her grimace. "They have done so before, many times. Sometimes guided by darkness, sometimes of their own free wills. Horror always followed." She trailed of and shook her head. "We have to stop this. We may be the only ones who _can_."

"But if we interfere rashly..." Another voice, this one calmer. Very different. Macha nodded to Seer Caerys as the other female Eldar Farseer shook her head slowly. "...we may very well usher in the doom we saw." She sighed. "I am as shaken as you are, Macha, but what can we do? If we interfere… They will know we did. I know a bit about what happened in the Caligari sector, but not a lot." She looked around and most of the Eldar shrugged. It hadn't impacted them, so it hadn't been important. Until now. "We need more information."

"We can call the other Craftworlds." Kayleth offered. "I… I am torn, but you are right, Farseers. Human vengeance would hurt us all. But this child? Wait. _Is_ she a child to them?" She asked, curious.

"She is nineteen human years old now, so she is on the cusp of human adulthood." Macha said with a growl. "Hence why the Ethereals are sending Shadowsun to 'acquire' her clandestinely." She shook her head yet again. "I too find it hard to care about a human, _any_ human. But Kay did help us. _Many_ of us."

"Indeed she did." A subdued voice sounded and all eyes turned to where a form in Ulthwé Autarch armor that shone Fire Dragon colors stood. Everyone gave him space. Even here, even now, the male Eldar was poised for violence. His weapons were sheathed however. He wasn't lost to the Exarch path yet. Soon, but not yet. Kadas shook his head. "We owe her. _I_ owe her. I must pay the debt. I wish I had been able to go when she called for help, but I was occupied."

"You were needed defending the Craftworld from that Ork hulk." Farseer Caerys replied, her tone moderated to calm. Wise around such a volatile being. "And frankly? She wouldn't have reacted well on seeing you. You know this."

"I do." Kadas nodded soberly. "But the debt exists. We have to pay it. _I_ have to pay it." More than one shook their head at the male Eldar's single mindedness, but no one commented. It was just who and what he was. Sad, but a fact.

"I agree." Macha spoke up when no one else did. "But again, how? If we interfere… Caligari is a long way from Eldar space. We have ships all over, warhosts and Rangers out. Do we have any warhosts in that area?" Most heads shook, No one knew. "We can muster a force capable of defeating Shadowsun fairly easily, but then what? We would have to send substantial forces along the Webway despite the dangers and she will have planned for almost any contingency. What little I have read about her says that she is not a lightweight opponent. She plans for everything she can think of. She not perfect, but she is not to be taken lightly."

"No, she is not." Yvraine said quietly. Everyone looked at her and the avatar shrugged. "I have never fought her, but I know others who have. Well, the few that survived. She is very good. She knows her strengths and weaknesses. She studies her foes and her allies. She plans as best she can and then she acts. She may not be the match of an Eldar war leader, but that is likely experience and wargear. She simply isn't that old and her gear is not our match. She is not perfect, she does make mistakes, but _everyone_ does."

"She is older than Tau usually live." Macha said softly. Yvraine nodded. "Do you know why?"

"No." The unarmored avatar shrugged. "Is it germane?"

"I don't know." Macha admitted. "I am flailing in the dark here. We have a warning, and must act on it, but we have limited information. We need more information."

"I… may be able to get some." Yvraine said softly. Everyone stared at her and she shook her head yet again. "It won't be easy. They don't trust me."

"Does _anyone?_ " Macha asked slyly and more than one Eldar goggled as the avatar of the God of the Dead stuck her tongue out at the Farseer! For her part, Macha just smiled. Humor helped right now. Said smile fell. "I too may be able to get more information, but again, it will not be quick or easy."

"Or _safe_ if you are thinking what I am." Yvraine said mildly. Macha nodded. "I see. Yes. _They_ might have more. Would they share such?"

"Maybe." Macha said softly. "If it was for _us?_ No. Not a chance. For Kay's daughter?" Macha made a face. "Singer Liriel showed me, us. I hadn't though it possible, but they did. They accepted her as a sister."

"Who did?" Kadas asked.

"Imperium Space Marines." Farseer Caerys replied and _everyone_ jerked back in shock except for the Farseers. _They_ had already had time to get over their shock. It had been a _hell_ of a shock to watch, even third hand. "One knelt to her. A Space Wolf. She was quite rude when he did. Jerked him back to his feet." She smiled in memory. It wasn't every day one saw Space Wolves so shocked. "She repeatedly stated that she was not their Emperor. I don't think it mattered to them."

"It wouldn't." Autarch Kayleth said flatly. "What if we warn _them?_ I don't like or trust them, but _t_ _hey_ could and likely would take steps."

"Even if they trusted and acted on a warning coming from what they call xenos, would it be enough?" Macha asked. "This Shadowsun is a planner by all accounts, She _has_ to have planned for them to have guards on her. As good as Imperium Space Marines can be, a fact that many of us have found to our cost, they are neither invincible nor omniscient. They can be overwhelmed, outmaneuvered or out-thought." Every Eldar in the room nodded. " _We_ must act."

"If we do, our enemies will move to counter us." Yvraine wasn't arguing. Not quite. "We need to be ready."

"Why haven't the Ruinous Powers acted against this girl Georgia?" A form in the back inquired. The male wore Iyaden colors and wore the regalia of a bonesinger. "If this girl is so important, why hasn't Chaos taken her or killed her?"

"They have tried." Yvraine's voice was suddenly cold and hard. Everyone stared at her and she snarled. " _ **Do. Not. Ask.**_ "

That was _not_ Yvraine saying that. Everyone in the room nodded to her words, the same sick look look on their faces.

"Ah, right." Macha swallowed hard. It was difficult at times dealing with Yvraine herself. Dealing with a sort of slumbering _God_ too? Nervous making even for immortals. Actually? _Especially_ for immortals who had one thought themselves above such petty things. Unrestrained emotion had doomed the ancient Eldar and most modern Eldar fought their emotional natures every day. Here they were embracing them like a Drukhari. That was odd to say the least. "Are we agreed then? Action is needed?" No one dissented and she relaxed a little as every head nodded. "I will see about getting more information from my source. I will need access to long range communications. Yvraine?"

"What I have to do cannot be done on the Craftworld." The avatar of Ynnead said flatly. "I will be as swift as I can but I have to go in person. Anyone else, they will likely shoot first and not ask questions later."

"Are you going where I _think_ you are going?" Macha asked slowly. Yvraine nodded. "Um..." She swallowed hard. "They won't let you talk to him."

"Yes, they will." Yvraine said flatly. "Now, as to what _he_ will say? I don't know. From what I understand, he wasn't happy with how things turned out."

"Who?" Kadas asked, his tone slightly milder as curiosity overcame him.

"Guilliman." The one time Daughter of Shades replied and every Eldar stiffened. The Ultramarines Primarch had little love for any non-human, despite everything. The less said about how modern humans felt about Eldar, the better. "He is far from stupid, my brethren. He will see the threat as well and he may takes steps himself. If so… Perhaps _he_ can avert this?" She asked the Seers who looked at Macha. For her part, the Biel-Tan Farseer frowned, thinking hard. Then she shook her head..

"The Tau are very young, but they are focused as only the young can be. This makes them incredibly unpredictable at times and incredibly dangerous even to such as us. They will have planned for Imperium responses and they know the Imperium's responses all too well." Macha said in a very quiet voice. "What we saw… I don't think they _intend_ harm to the girl." She was thinking aloud, but more than one Seer nodded with her.

"Harm came anyway." Caerys' voice was just as soft and all the Seers nodded. " _Will_ come anyway." She corrected herself. "We need to prepare, to ready our forces. If the Imperium cannot or _will_ not protect the girl…" She paused and then she hissed. "What if… A faction within the Imperium wished her slain? A martyr?"

"Then they could blame anyone they wished. That is not what we saw, but it is possible." Macha said with a growl. "There are far too many players and potential players here. We need to simplify this if we can. Yvraine, talk to the Primarch. Be careful." She begged.

"Hey, it's _me!_ " Yvraine grinned at Macha's pained expression.

"That is what I am _afraid_ of." Macha said not even close to under her breath. More than one person snickered at her sour tone and Yvraine made a rude gesture at the Farseer. The Avatar of Ynnead swept from the room and everyone breathed a soft sigh of relief. She was powerful, no question, but also mercurial and a bit hard to deal with occasionally. Macha nodded to the others and started for the door, only to pause as Caerys waved for her to wait." Sister?" She asked politely as the other Farseer joined her.

"I may have a line on other information. Maybe." Caerys said slowly. "I have never used it, but we found a long range communicator on Kaurava after one of our scouting forays there. After the Orks were driven out by the humans."

"After Gorgutz _left_." Macha said darkly and Caerys nodded. Neither had any love for the greenskins.

The many way war that had erupted in the Kaurava system had been brutal and in the end? Futile for the Eldar. They had been decimated by the Necrons who had been woken by human fools who had gone places they shouldn't have. The Eldar had fought hard and well. It just hadn't been enough to stem the tide of undying metal warriors. In the end, there had been nine armies vying for control of the system and hundreds of thousands had perished. After _far_ too long, the Orks had finally won the horrific slaughter and then they had been pushed out by the humans again when their leader had inexplicably disappeared. The humans had rebuilt and by all accounts were now thriving in Kaurava. Hopefully, they would leave the Necron tombs _alone_ this time. If they didn't? It wouldn't be an _Eldar_ problem. They had bigger concerns.

"Apparently, there was another incursion of Tau into the system." Caerys said with a frown. "One of my scouting parties reported heavy fighting both in space and on the moon of Kaurava II, the place where the Tau had built a base until the humans destroyed them. But it was strange. They wore different armor and had none of their leaders with them."

"No Ethereals?" Macha asked, confused. "I thought they didn't go anywhere without their masters?"

"That is the odd thing." Caerys agreed. "There was and is still fighting on that moon and that scouting party managed to get there and out unseen. They recovered some tech and a body. The dead Tau warrior wasn't from their Empire. Our loremasters are all convinced that she was from the Farsight Enclaves."

"Farsight?" Macha inquired, curious. "I don't know what that means."

"Apparently, when the humans and Tau first encountered each other in the Damocles Gulf, the Tau fought the humans to a standstill." Caerys relied, her tone reflective. "But the odd thing? When the humans withdrew to face a tendril of the Great Devourer, normally, they would have destroyed or rendered uninhabitable any world they lost. They didn't."

"Why not?" Macha asked, curiosity rising.

"I am not entirely sure." Caerys admitted. "But some reports say that they were impressed with the honor Tau showed to enemies. After the human crusade retreated, the Tau sent an expeditionary force to take back the worlds the humans had wrested from them, but instead of returning them to the Empire, the commander in charge, one Farsight, took them for his own and fortified them. He acted on his own and none of their leaders have been seen with him. He is Tau and has acted to defend his people, but he apparently has no love for the Ethereals. Nor they for him."

"Considering what they are doing… I can't blame him." Macha made a face. "Can we use him? Try to get him to act?"

"We can try." Caerys offered. "We haven't tried communicating with him. I know that warhosts have been through his space. Some have been hindered, other vanished, but still others were aided, especially when fighting greenskins. He doesn't like Orks any more than _we_ do."

"See if you can open communication then." Macha said quietly. "As you said, we need more information. Even if he doesn't aid us openly, anything he can tell us about Shadowsun or the Ethereal's plans might be useful. He is unlikely to trust us." She warned.

"Hard to blame him." Caerys replied, her face sad. "For so long, we have had to remain in the shadows, able to do nothing but watch helplessly as our race dwindled. Our tactics have been borne of desperation and and as such? Often despicable. Now? Hope rises, but we have to defend it and we will. Macha..." She laid a hand on Macha's shoulders. "I know what Jain Zarr asked. I would follow you and I know I am not alone."

"I am no Autarch." Macha said weakly. "And… There has never _been_ an Autarch of a non-warrior path!"

"Then maybe she is right and it is time for one." Caerys smiled as she withdrew her hand. "Things are changing. For good or ill, things are changing for our race. I myself understand the feelings, Macha. After Kaurava, I too felt overpowering despair. So many slain for nothing. We did not fight kin, so I do not feel as you do. But I do understand your rage, your grief, your terrible, terrible sadness."

Macha bowed her head and nodded.

"It… It is hard." Macha said softly. "No one has blamed me but I blame myself for not seeing his madness. For not doing something before it was too late. Before so many perished in a haze of fire and fury." Caerys nodded.

"Let go of these feelings, sister." The ancient Eldar Farseer of Ulthwé begged. "You are needed, now more than ever. You understand the costs and burdens that face our people better than any other I know of now that Eldrad is gone. _If_ he is." She corrected herself.

"No matter what, I have no intention of naming myself ruler of anything." Macha promised. "My own burdens are strong enough. Adding what Jain Zarr asked to those?" She slumped, and then sighed, straightening. "I will consider it, use my powers to glean what I can from the mists of fate. But for now? I have something very dangerous to do. Even talking to them is dangerous at times."

" _Will_ they talk to you?" Caerys asked, worried.

"Oh yes." Macha made another face. "If there _one_ thing that every single one of the Blood Ravens are..."

"It is _curious_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest- glad you caught that. I was wondering if I was going to have make it even more blatant before someone commented. No, they are not acting like Eldar at the moment. There is a good reason. They are not even acting like Aeldari who are not the same thing. Good catch.**

* * *

 **Confined**

Lacoan VI

Georgia jerked! She had fallen _asleep!_

She woke fully without crying out. She had learned not to do that. So many people took _so much_ offense any time she raised her voice that she had learned _never_ to raise her voice. _Ever_. Things got loud when she did. And when things got loud around her? Things got messy.

Georgia sat up on the couch she had sat down on for just a minute and stared at the human she had been finally been allowed to help after a great deal of discussion. He still slept and she sighed softly in relief. This sucked. She wasn't getting enough sleep and she knew it, but her dreams were strange and no one knew why.

Doctors, therapists, Sisters Hospitallar, even a sanctioned _psyker_ had been to see her and none had any idea what was happening to her. She was human, that was painfully clear from all the tests and scans and whatnot that had been done to her. Now, as to _how_ she had been made? That was different enough that she was never left alone and never would be.

"Hospitallar." A gruff voice from the side pulled Georgia's attention and yes, there he was. It should have been impossible for such a large red armored form to vanish into shadow, but he managed. Even fully armed, the Adeptes Astartes who was rapidly becoming the bane of her existence was stealthy beyond belief. He also had no tolerance for either evasion or dissembling, and again, she had learned not to. Her eyes shied away from the black bird that adorned his pauldron and the drop of red that centered the bird. She had no idea why she felt that such was a travesty, or why she trusted him so implicitly. She hadn't felt that way about any of her other 'minders'. So why this one?

"Another dream, Sergeant. A moment while I do my duty." Georgia rose to check her patient. At least _he_ slept comfortably. None of the scans she did showed any abnormalities. She glared at the armored form as he stepped fully into the light. He was wary, but that was his job. "As before, the dream was hazy. Indistinct. Fear and pain, but no actual threat. Just as odd as every other time. Oh, _come on!_ " She protested as he pulled a medical auspex out from somewhere on his armor and scanned her with it. "Don't tell me your helmet sensors haven't been reading my vitals. Don't even _try!_ "

That was a snap and it would not have been very wise for _anyone_ else to say such a thing in such a way to a Space Marine. This situation was odd to say the least and the relationship between Georgia and the red armored being who had assumed her guardianship most recently was also odd. He had been selected out of a very select group for this duty and he was very good at the job.

"I have my orders, Hospitallar." The Space Marine replied, calm as only someone who was trained to a level _unimaginable_ for a normal human could be. "As do you."

Georgia bit back a groan but nodded to the rebuke. Getting stubborn wouldn't help. It never did. He never got loud or rough, but he never relented either. Typical Astartes, no retreat, no surrender. Now if only her Sororitas leaders were so tolerant. She pulled out her dataslate and started documenting what little she remembered from her dream. It didn't take long and she finished up with a silent snarl as that faded as her patient let out a moan. He was waking.

"Lieutenant Grahamish?" Georgia said quietly as she moved to the side of the bed he was confined to. That was the only way _anyone_ would let her tend patients anymore. With them tied down! "Be calm. Do not try to move. You wounds have been tended. You will make a full recovery." She promised.

Georgia smiled at the human in the bed as his eyes swept his own body and then focused on her, but then they widened and she bit back a sigh. However, instead of what she expected, when he spoke, it was calm and quiet. Not fanatic or furious as so many others had been. Not an attack or a plea of some kind. No.

"Thank you, Hospitallar." The man said softly. "Your care and consideration are appreciated." Her eyes widened as he _didn't_ react as so many others had in her presence and he shook his head even as the safety clicked off a bolt pistol behind her. The sergeant took no chances and his aim was just as good as the rest of his training. To her sorrow, she had needed his protection and others' on several occasions. "I know who you are. I am with the 743rd Elysian. I was there when the depot was found." He slowly shook his head. "But… After my wounds, I was tended by an unnamed Hospitallar who reattached my leg instead of replacing it with tech that wouldn't work quite right." He smiled down at his left leg that had been a mangled mess when Georgia had received him and now? It was whole, it slightly less muscular than the other. That could be fixed with effort. "No one will hear anything more from me but you have my thanks." He smiled at her and she relaxed. She knew without looking that the Space Marine had not, but the soldier didn't even flinch as Death looked him in the face. Indeed, his smile was heartfelt. Genuine. "You are your mother's daughter and I will never betray you _or_ her." That was an oath.

"I..." Georgia swallowed hard and nodded as servitor orderlies moved into the room to move the soldier out to a recovery ward. "Thank you." She said in a very small voice. "I can't do what I am called to but so often. There are too many threats. To me, to others. It helps when I do."

"We are what we are, Hospitallar." The drop trooper said with a nod to her and then he focused on the Space Marine as his bed started to move. "Keep her safe."

Then he was gone. Back to the main healing wards and knowing the Reverend Mother? A partial mind scrub to make sure he never talked about who had saved his leg. Georgia shook her head slowly, then stood up to her full heights and stretched. It had been rough, but she _had_ managed to save the man's leg. A small victory in a life filled with defeats, but a victory nonetheless.

Georgia sat back on the couch and picked up the medical journal she had been perusing when she had fallen asleep. Trying to leave the room would be pointless right now. If the sergeant didn't simply block the door with his armored bulk, the door would be locked and she had no way to override the Reverend Mother's codes. She wasn't quite a prisoner, but she wasn't allowed to run around loose either. It wasn't safe for her or others. She had learned that the hard way.

"Well done, Sister Georgia." A calm, quiet voice heralded the Reverend Mother entering the room. Georgia nodded to her from where she sat, but she did not rise. A mild piece of disrespect, but then again, Georgia was very angry. Reverend Mother Malina looked at the Hospitallar. and sighed deeply. "Georgia, you know why we cannot let you out." Georgia looked from her superior to the red armored form who was moving back into shadow, having holstered his bolt pistol, and then she slumped and nodded. Nothing else needed to be said. She had said so much about her benevolent captivity in the past, some of it profoundly disrespectful. She had done many hours of penance as a result. The older Hospitallar. made a face. "If I had any choice, I would find a place for you to go be yourself. But you know it is not safe."

"I know." Georgia smiled at the sad older sister, but said smile was melancholy.

Georgia knew of four attempts to kill her that had made it far too close for comfort. Two of them had been killed by the Space Marines who had been delegated to be her close protection. To this day, she shivered in memory at the one of them who had smiled at her before detonating! She had been hurt by the blast, but had survived in no small part due to the Iron Fist who had been assigned as her guard at the time. She hadn't liked Battle Brother Ozarian, but he had saved her life. Grabbed her and spun around to take the blast on his power armor. Some kind of Chaos assassin. Another assassin had smuggled a weapon in and been unmasked by sisters militant just short of her door. She had burst into Georgia's quarters and come face to face with a Space Marine! She had died with a very surprised look on her face. Georgia didn't know how many others had been stopped before reaching her and to be perfectly honest? She didn't _want_ to know. She _did_ know that Imperial Guards and sisters both militant and not had died protecting her. She prayed for them daily.

She had thought to go with Inquisitor Ricardo when he had left, but so many had stood in the way that she had been intimidated. The Inquisitor, for all his scariness and lack of care for most things, hadn't even tried to argue with so many others who had been adamant that Georgia stay safe. This _was_ probably the safest place in the Lacoan system and maybe in the Caligari _sector_. Several chapters of Space Marines had sent forces to make sure it _stayed_ that way and while most of them had left since they were needed far too many places to simply stand around, the various enemies who had beset the worlds of this system had been remarkably subdued for some time.

This convent was growing. Its basis was still the planetary defense center where Georgia's mother had been mortally wounded. It was spreading though. The hope and light that the sisters shared with everyone around them was almost as dangerous to the forces of Chaos as Space Marine bolter fire. Gardens, prayer halls, more cloisters, so many new things. So many new sisters were clustering to the hope that billowed from the place like a sudden stiff breeze that blew away the miasma of dark fog.

But Georgia never saw any of that. Not since a sniper had tried to take her head off in a garden one day. She hadn't known that Space Marine boltguns could have grenade launchers attached until that day. So _many_ things that she had never needed or wanted to know, she now did. The body that had fallen out of the sniper perch had been a young man, barely more than a boy. No one knew or would tell Georgia why he had tried to kill her, but her freedoms had vanished that day along with most of _her_ hope.

Malina sighed and sat beside Georgia. She didn't offer condolences or fake reassurances. She just held the suddenly shuddering younger Hospitallar. She did turn to the shadow.

"Sergeant, there is a priority long range vox transmission for you." The elder sister said quietly. No response came from the shadow and Malina nodded. "I have four squads of battle sisters arrayed around the area and Lorinaris is lurking somewhere. Code 'Lux'."

Georgia stiffened as the red armored form of the Blood Raven stepped to the door and was gone! She stared after him and then at the Reverend Mother who made a face.

"He won't be long. I know you are hurting, Georgia." The old woman said quietly. "Everything that has happened, so many wanting things from you that you cannot give or wanting you dead for whatever reason. You never asked for any of this and your mother would be so angry with us."

"She would understand. Humans don't make sense much of the time." Georgia said weakly as her eye started to burn. Her soul was so bare, so hurting now. Even the love of the Reverend Mother wasn't enough. "I just wish someone could tell me why I am dreaming! And _what_ I am dreaming! I am no psyker! Why am I dreaming things I don't remember after?"

"You were bonded to evil xeno-tech, Georgia-" The Reverend Mother started, but Georgia slid right out of her arms.

"Liriel was not evil!" The younger woman froze as the Reverend Mother did. "What?"

"Who is Liriel?" The Reverend Mother asked, her face intent. A word from her and Georgia knew any freedom she had would vanish in its entirety. Dishonesty was pointless here. The Reverend Mother was no psyker, but she could sniff out lies just like one. Any initiate sister found that out fast.

"The Eldar I was bonded to." Georgia said quietly. "I found out her name and what she had been. She was a builder, not a warrior. I was curious. She was kind to me for the short time I knew her, Reverend Mother." She said when Malina frowned. "What was done to us was a horror and yes, I am aware that I am tainted now..."

"No, you are _not_!" Malina interrupted, rising to her feet to tower over the suddenly cringing girl. "If you believe nothing else any of us say, then believe this. We have all been wary, been looking for the slightest trace of evil because you are human and fallible just like the all the rest of us. There isn't any. You were hurt. You are still grieving. You do not and cannot know if your mother is coming back or not. If so, it may not be in your lifetime and _it is no_ _t_ _your fault_."

"I..." Georgia swallowed hard as the total sincerity in the elder woman's voice sank in. "I precipitated the events. I served the Inquisitor and they took me and..." To her horror, she started to cry, but Malina just sat again and gathered Georgia up, holding her as she sobbed.

"I shouldn't have let you go, girl." Malina hugged Georgia gently. "You argued well. You and Karne both." Sadness peeked out of her eyes that matched Georgia sobs. "Emperor keep her, that sister was a serious pain in the butt, but she was right and so were you. Kay needed you. All of you. But you especially, Georgia. Her love for you was all that kept her sane."

"What am I going to do, Reverend Mother?" Georgia begged through her tears. "If I stay here, they will trying. To kill me, to take me, whatever. I am… I talked with Lorinaris. She was cold, but she answered my questions.'

"Don't you _dare_." The Reverend Mother said with a growl as she gave Georgia a shake. Not a gentle one either. "Lorinaris walks her path, has her own faith. It is not yours or mine! You of all people know what the cost is of such a path."

The human woman called Lorinaris was a _Death Cult assassin_ assigned to the convent, so yes. Georgia knew all too well the costs of such things. Especially now.

"There is another, isn't there?" Georgia asked softly. Malina looked at her and Georgia shook her head, "When I spoke with Lorinaris, I saw another form in white in the shadows. She held a rifle, not a sword. She doesn't talk, does she?"

"I do not know who you are talking about." Malina's eyes held warning and Georgia stiffened before nodding. Whatever that was, it was a secret. Probably yet _another_ thing that Georgia really didn't want to know about. "For now? You need rest, Georgia. You did very well saving the Lieutenant's leg but you are exhausted from five hours of surgery. I didn't think it was possible. Well done." She repeated.

"I have time to study." Georgia quipped weakly as Malina smiled and then pulled her up into a hug.

"That you do." Malina guided the unresistant Hospitallar. towards the door. "We all know you are chafing, Georgia. We hope to find a better way, but we _have_ to protect you as well. And no, not just because of who your mother was. Because of who _you_ are."

"I..." Georgia sighed and nodded. "I hope to be worthy of all of the sacrifices that have been made for me." She said in a pious voice. Malina smiled, but before she could speak again, a red armored form hurried towards them and they both stopped short as the sergeant came to a halt in front of them.

"Sergeant?" The Reverend Mother was wary. She was in charge, but he was a law unto himself. No one smart got in the way of an Adeptes Astartes. It tended to hurt.

"Hospitallar. Georgia is needed in the com room." That wasn't quite an order, but he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer either.

"She needs rest." Malina said flatly, not giving an inch on her own turf. "Is this really needed?"

"Yes, Reverend Mother, it is." The Sergeant was just as flat. "The one waiting is _not_ one to keep waiting." That was a warning.

The Reverend Mother looked to argue, but Georgia patted her arm.

"The sergeant is not one for dramatics, Reverend Mother." The younger sister said quietly. "You know this. Lead on, Sergeant."

"Then _bed_." The Reverend Mother snapped and Georgia nodded.

No one was on duty in the com room when they arrived and all the defenses were all live. Had he thrown them all out? Mother Malina bristled, but the sergeant just shook his head as he took up station by the door that led to the secure room. A place where no one outside could hear what happened inside. Technology, psyker powers, none of it could pass the wards.

"Just Georgia." The Blood Raven said firmly as Malina started to guide Georgia to the secure room's door. He didn't block her way, but his hand was on his bolt pistol. She stared at him and then blanched. He nodded. Georgia looked from one to the other and her own heart lurched as she realized who _had_ to be waiting. She had been dreading this moment. She stepped forward, aware the Reverend Mother was praying softly as the younger Hospitalar tapped the console by the door and it chimed, allowing her access.

She stepped into a small, dark room and waited as energy beams scanned her. A pair of servo skulls swept down and around her, scanning her even closer. A probe licked out from one's eye socket and she swallowed a gasp as it jabbed her arm roughly, sampling her DNA.

She bit back yet another cry as the room lit up with blue energy and a holographic form appeared in front of her. He was as she had been told. Huge. Larger than life. Clad in beautiful armor and still carrying the sword. Her eyes traced the object that never left his hand. The sword that burned with energy even now with its point to the floor. _The Emperor's Sword!_

There was only _one_ thing to do. Georgia knelt and bowed her head.

"Do not kneel to me, daughter of my sister." Primarch Roboute Guilliman said firmly, but then he smiled.

"I have been meaning to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Family matters**

Georgia didn't dare move and the Primarch of the Ultramarines frowned just a little.

"You have no reason to fear me, girl." The resurrected hero who had was the primogenitor of the Ultramarines said slowly. Georgia still didn't move and he _chuckled?_ "You know? Of all the things I might have expected on talking to you, prodding you _talk_ was not on the list. I have talked with both Inquisitor Greyfax and Sister Celestine and neither of them said you were reticent. Matter of fact,..." Now he _laughed._ "They said it was hard to keep you _quiet_. Come on, niece. Talk to me."

That was almost a command and Georgia swallowed as she raised her eyes to look at him. He wasn't angry, not really. He seemed confused but then he paused and slowly shook his head.

"You think you are to blame." The huge armored being said softly, almost incredulous. "That I will blame _you_ for what happened to Kay." Georgia bowed her head further and he sighed deeply. "Girl, Georgia. I do not blame you. If anyone, I blame that idiot Inquisitor Lord and that _moronic_ Mechanicus. Either one I will kill if I ever encounter in the flesh. I do not blame you. I do not have a lot of time. _Talk to me_." He snarled and Georgia stiffened, finally finding her tongue.

"I got Mom killed." Georgia said in a very small voice. She didn't dare look up and the Lord of the Ultramarines sighed yet again.

"I blame myself too."

Georgia's head shot up at that and his face… The Priamarch's visage was sad. So sad. She opened her mouth, but he beat her to speech.

"It does not make any sense." The legendary hero of the Imperium said quietly. "I was a very long ways away and I could not come when she called for help. When they took you and tried to take her. I wanted to come, bring an army, but I was needed where I was. Inquisitor Greyfax and Sister Celestine managed to convince me to let both of them go instead. I read Kay's letter, the one she sent to all of her sisters in the Sororitas and I…" He looked away for a moment. "I reacted badly. My own temper has been impressive to say the least after all of the shocks. I woke to war as bad or worse than what I last remembered and since? My life has been nothing but war. Unending war. The Imperium needs me, so I go on, but it is hard, so very hard. _Especially_ when I fail people who I should not. People like you and Kay, Georgia."

"I cried when I read her letter." Georgia said softly, remembered pain and fear burning her eyes.

"So did I." Guilliman reassured her. "So did many who read it. She laid bare her soul, she told _everyone_ who and what she was. A secret she had kept since her recovery after the Age of Apostasy." He made a face. "I missed so much and most of it bad."

"You were kind of dead, sir." Georgia couldn't _believe_ what she had just said! She wanted to claw the words back, but Guilliman laughed again. It was more than a bit bitter, that laugh, but it was heartfelt.

"I was." The holographic form of her relative replied. "It is all right, Georgia. I do _not_ blame you. You blame yourself just as I blame myself. It does not make any sense, but there it is. We both feel the same way. That we failed Kay. My sister, your mother. Come on, girl. Get up. Please?" Was he _begging_ her?

Georgia rose to her feet slowly and carefully. She bit her lip and met the Primarch's eyes with her eyes. He nodded to her and smiled.

"That is better." Guilliman was not at all what Georgia had expected. He was kind! "Talking to the top of your head does not work so well for me. You are not my subordinate, not my slave. You are my _niece_. You do not owe me fealty. So, do not kneel to me. Ever." He made a face. "I can just imagine _Russ'_ reaction if you knelt to _him_." He actually _shuddered!_ "I doubt he would be polite. He did not _do_ polite."

"Leman Russ? What was he like?" Georgia wasn't sure why she asked that, but the Primarch didn't rebuke her. He didn't even look censorious.

"He was an asshole." Guilliman replied and Georgia goggled at him. "Undisciplined, brutal, rude, crude, dirty and probably the bravest or _craziest_ being I have ever met. With him those were pretty much the same thing. Bravery is expected of our kind, but he took it way further than anyone else I have known. His flaws are legendary and many of the legends are true." He smiled a little forlornly. "But one thing about him stands out. He kept his word. He had _no_ use for people who broke their word. I never broke my word to him. I came close on occasion, but I never broke my word to him. Others did and paid for it." He shook his head. "I _never_ thought I would say this, but I hope he comes back. We could certainly use him or a couple of the others right now. The Imperium, that is."

"I only know bits, but I know what is happening is bad." Georgia said softly. Guilliman nodded.

"I will not lie to you, Georgia. It is bad." The Primarch said softly. "So many things wrong, so many things that are _willfully_ wrong. Things that my Father _never_ would have agreed to that are done on a daily basis in the name of the Imperium, In His name." He slumped a bit. "I do what I can. It is not enough."

"If you cannot do it, it cannot be done." Georgia said softly and stiffened as the Primarch eyed her. "Sir?"

"Do you believe the Emperor is a God, Georgia?" Guilliman asked quietly. Georgia froze and he did not move either. "No one can hear you but me. No one." That was a promise. "I know what children are taught across the Imperium and it _sickens_ me. It would make Father very upset. Calling him a god is what started the whole horrific mess with Horus in the first place. Father did not want to be called one! He took offense when people demanded he take that role. He stepped back and that allowed others to worm their way into places they never should have been allowed. You know what happened after." Georgia nodded. "Do you believe my father, your Grandfather, is a god?"

"No." Georgia said weakly. "For so long, I did. As you say, as a child, I was taught he was the God Emperor and we owe him everything. Then Kay came and she was so kind, so gentle to us initiates. She didn't show me any favors, give me any special treatment." She recalled with a small, sad smile. "Mom always tried to be fair."

"Then she was far smarter than most." Guilliman smiled a bit sadly. "You had been taught he was? How did she correct you?" He inquired, clearly curious.

"She didn't." Georgia recalled with a pang. She felt her eyes burn anew and fought hard to keep from crying. "She taught us to make up our own minds. She showed us his way. His ideal for humanity. I didn't understand then that what she was teaching us wasn't exactly what the Ecclesiarchy preaches." She shook her head. "All I know is that one day, she disappeared. We all wondered what had happened, but then some high ranked churchmen came our cloister and they asked a lot of questions. They didn't seem happy with our answers, but whatever we told them wasn't bad enough to punish us. We did believe, _do_ believe in the Emperor. But we believe in helping others. In that way, we can strive for greatness. He is our rock, but he cannot do things for us. We have to do them ourselves."

"Oh, that _cannot_ have gone over well with those silly fools." Guilliman chuckled and Georgia goggled at him and he just chuckled harder. "Girl, they want blind obedience, not people who can _think_. Thinking gets in the way of their power, and that, they cannot allow. Father cannot do things for you. He may wish to, he may not. He _cannot_. He is _busy_."

"I do revere the Emperor." Georgia said quietly. "But not as a god to grant my wishes. To beg for things. To rail at when I do not get what I want." The Primarch nodded approval and she continued. "He is the Father of the Imperium and worthy of respect. Worthy of obedience. I _do_ pray to him. I always have and likely always will." She admitted. "But I do not expect him to answer, to grant my prayers. What I have seen, what I have done, I… I don't know." She said weakly. "I know he is not a God. But I do revere him." She slumped a bit.

"So do I." Guilliman replied and Georgia stiffened. "He made me, Georgia. He made me for a purpose and I know my purpose. I do my duty to Father and the Imperium. You will find your own way. Father would not mind you seeking solace in his light. It is just who and what he is. He never minded people looking to him for courage or inspiration or even a bit of comfort in hard times. He _would_ mind you demanding things from him without earning them yourself. You _have_ to stand on your own two feet."

"Mom said that. I will never see her again." Georgia bit her lip to keep from crying and Guilliman shook his head.

"Your mother lives, Georgia." The Primarch said very quietly and Georgia went still, her hand halfway to her face to rub her eyes. "Do not ask me how I know that. I cannot say. She is gravely wounded and will sleep until her wounds have healed. That will likely take longer than your mortal span." Georgia opened her mouth, but closed it with a click as the Primarch raised his hand that didn't have the sword in it in a 'stop' gesture. "I do not know where she is and it is better that way. I would be tempted to seek her out. To see if I can help her. I cannot. I know that. But I _too_ feel grief and would be tempted to meddle in things that it would be far better not to meddle with. It is my nature to try and fix things that I see wrong just as she said in her letter that it was hers. She lives, Georgia. Hold to that."

"I… I see. I will. Thank you." Georgia was confused, but nodded to the Primarch. "Is that why you contacted me?"

"I wish that were the sole reason." The Primarch face turned grim. "You have been trapped in that cloister for some time. You know part of why." Georgia nodded, her face falling. "That was the safest place for you. Part me wished and still wishes to bring you here, to let you fight beside us on crusade, even as dangerous as that is. We could always use more healers and from all accounts, your skill is incredible. Every member of my crusade would protect you with their lives."

"I… I try?" Georgia wasn't sure where this was going. To stand with such legends? To help them defend the Imperium? She would give _anything_ to do such.

"The main reason I did not was that I do not want Sister Celestine and Inquisitor Greyfax to come to blows." Guilliman grinned as Georgia's mouth fell open. "Close your mouth, dear. Flies will get in."

"Why would they fight?" Georgia asked, stunned equally by his quip and by the revelation. "Over _me?_ "

"You impressed them both." Guilliman smiled a bit more naturally. "Both your resilience and your willingness to do whatever it took. Add to that, the fact that even as a non-militant sister, you nearly killed the man who shot your mother and anyone with any sense at all would be impressed. You served an Inquisitor, so Greyfax wants you in her retinue. Celestine wants you in her cloister, healing her sisters who are hurt on crusade." He shook his head and made a face. "They get _loud_ when they argue."

"I bet." Georgia said weakly. "And you?"

"I would welcome you, niece." Guilliman reassured her. "No matter anything else, you are the daughter of a being who my father made to be my sister. That makes you family. That is one reason so many have been targeting you for both good and ill." Georgia nodded. "That said, crusading is not _safe_. I have lost a lot of healers along with so many others."

"But it needs to be done." Georgia said weakly. "The Imperium must be defended."

"Must it?" Guilliman asked softly. "What am I, Georgia?"

"Sir?" Georgia asked, flummoxed. "You are the Primarch of the Ultramarines."

"And?" The armored being prompted her.

"And you are a _hero!_ " Georgia said with a growl. "You are what the Imperium needs in its darkest hour and-" She broke off as Guilliman shook his head. "Sir?"

"Georgia, I am not _human_." The Primarch of the Ultramarines said very quietly. "I never was. I never _will be_. _What_ am I to the Imperium of Man? Most of it?"

"You are the _Primarch!_ " Georgia all but snapped that and blanched. Far from offended, Guilliman shrugged.

"Just like your mother, I look human. A very big, very tall human. I _act_ human." Roboute Guilliman was very quiet, almost serene. "But I am _not_. What does that make me according to most humans?"

"The _Primarch of the Ultramarines!_ " Georgia repeated, anger rising.

"Really?" The other inquired. "Georgia, what is the fate of the _mutant_ in the Imperium of Man?" Georgia paled. 'Purge the mutant' was a common creed.

"You are _not_ a mutant!" Georgia protested. "You are a _Primarch!_ "

"I am not human but I ape the mannerisms." The ancient hero said softly. "Georgia. You _know_ what the Ecclesiarchy will say. What they _do_ say. About your mother. About me. About _you_."

"I..." Georgia swallowed hard and then slumped. "I heave heard people talk. The elder sisters step hard on it, but people talk."

"Humans are still human, even after all this time." Roboute Guilliman was sad now. "Always ready to put down others. Always ready to revile what they cannot understand. Your mother was human in every way. _You_ are human in every way, and _they do not care!_ They hate and fear you just as they hate and fear _me_. They always have. They always _will_. I am different. You were made from someone who was different. It is enough for them."

"But... But you are the _Primarch!_ " Georgia all but begged that.

"That gives me a bit more power and freedom to do things, true." The holographic being shrugged. "That said? There are limits to what I can do now just as there were so long ago. If the Ecclesiarchy decided I needed to go, do you think I could stop them? _All_ of them?" He shook his head. "I am powerful. Not that powerful."

"They _wouldn't_." Georgia felt horror rise up and engulf her.

"Sooner or later, they will try. I hope after the situation has stabilized a bit but I cannot count on that. The one _absolute_ , unalterable truth in life is change, Georgia." Guilliman shook his head as she fought to keep from crying. "The leaders of the Imperium _deplore_ change, deny it, fight it with every fiber of their being. In the end, it is futile, what they are doing, but they know no other way. They have to hold what they have and to hell with everyone else because that is all they know and will know." He shook his head. "That is a potential future threat, not a current problem, but something to bear in mind and be wary of. I defend the Imperium because I _must_. Because that is why I was made. It is what I do. _You_ have a choice, Georgia. Do not rush into anything. Think it through. You can join me. _I_ would welcome you. Celestine would greet you with open arms. Greyfax?" He paused and pursed his lips. "I am not sure if she would welcome or not, frankly. She is hard to figure out sometimes." He smiled and Georgia hesitantly returned it. Then he sobered. "That said, there is yet another matter."

"Yes sir." Georgia said firmly, fighting for calm and succeeded.

"I have received word from a somewhat dubious source of a credible threat to you and everyone around you." The Primarch said with an edge to his voice. Oh, he wasn't happy. Not at all. "I do not entirely trust the one source, but it has been corroborated by others that I _do_ trust. There is a threat heading for you. A powerful one."

"Me specifically?" Georgia asked and shook her head when the Primarch nodded. "Because of who my mom is?"

"We think so." Guilliman agreed. "What do you know of the Tau?"

Georgia thought of a moment before replying and when she did, it was careful.

"The Tau are a xenos race that inhabits an area near the Damocles Gulf." The Hospitalar said from memory. "There was a crusade to end the threat they posed, but it neither succeeded nor failed. It ended in stalemate. They have been expanding ever since, often coming into conflict with Imperium over worlds they try to take." She looked at the Primarch and he nodded. "They brainwash people to serve them." She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice and he frowned.

"We do not know what they want with you but it likely won't be anything good. We are taking steps." Roboute Guilliman said firmly. "You need to be wary and the sergeant who is warding you now? If he tells you to do something, no matter how insane it may seem, _do it_."

"Sergeant Avitus?" Georgia asked. "You know him?"

"Not personally." Guilliman replied. "But I know what he is. I know why he is there and I know he is the absolute best choice for protecting you now. Space Marines are highly adaptable, it goes with the territory, but not every Space Marine is capable of the level of tact as needed for protecting someone like you. He is."

"I wasn't aware the sergeant _had_ any tact." Georgia said sourly and the Primarch grinned at her.

"Compared to most Astartes, hell to _any and every_ Space Wolf, oh yes, he has far more tact than most of us." Roboute Guilliman smiled a little forlornly. "I am sending a team of Primaris marines to bolster your defense. He will take command of them when they arrive. With all of the warp travel across the Imperium disrupted, I have no idea if they will make it there in time or not. Your sisters will protect you. The sergeant will protect you. If he tells you to do something, do it. Stay alive, niece. I truly want to be able to greet you in the flesh. No matter what you choose to do, I am your uncle and I will do what I can to help and protect you."

"I don't feel worthy of such." Georgia smiled just a little timidly as Roboute Guilliman glared at her. "But I won't argue."

"Good girl." The Primarch's smile was wide as he clasped a hand to his chest. Not quite a salute but close. "Be well, daughter of my sister. And be _wary_." Georgia bowed in the mode of a Sororitas. Not subservient, but very respectful.

"I will." Georgia promised. "Be well, Son of my Grandfather."

The Primarch nodded to her and vanished, leaving her in an empty room with her suddenly much darker thoughts. She shook her head, banishing her fear and worry. She had to go on, just as her uncle did. She _would_ go on.

Georgia _would_ be worthy of her family.

As she left the room, she never saw one of the servo skulls glow red, yellow and green before vanishing.


	5. Chapter 5

**KBTKaiser -Actually, DOW2 did happen and I am mostly following canon. Sorry. It will be explained later.**

* * *

 **Stranger and stranger**

Georgia finally lay down on the bed in her private quarters with a heartfelt groan.

It hadn't been fun facing the Reverend Mother after Georgia's talk with her uncle. The old Hospitalar was kind, gentle and compassionate in almost every circumstance. But at her core, Reverend Mother Malina was just like Georgia in one distinct way. She was Sororitas. A Daughter of the Emperor. Stubborn and dedicated as only a true fanatic could be.

When Georgia had exited the secure com room, both the sergeant and Reverend Mother Malina had all but _freaked_. Georgia had been more than a bit distracted. She hadn't even _realized_ that the wound the servo skull had given her hadn't stopped bleeding. The probe had been to confirm her DNA and it had done its job, let her talk to her uncle, but blood had continued to fall until the sergeant had grabbed her arm in a painful grip, elevated it and applied more pressure than was needed to the wound. _Malina's_ reaction had been just as fervent as the sergeant's.

Before Georgia could even catch her breath, she had been ushered into one of the Apothecarium that were scattered around the cloister, all but yanked out of her robes and then laid out on an exam table to be worked on. There she had _remained_ until the healers had checked her in exacting detail. She had laid on that table for _hours._ They hadn't let her sleep. The wound hadn't been that serious. It hadn't been deep and it certainly hadn't touched any of the major blood vessels. Her own augmentation would have detected low blood pressure and most toxins. The blood clearly hadn't shown up in whatever holo her uncle had been seeing, or _he_ would have likely not reacted well either, but…

The wound _hadn't_ been that bad. There really wasn't all that much blood. Yes, it had flowed down her arm and almost to her hand, staining her surgical robes in the process. But she had hurt herself far worse on thorny plants working in the cloister _garden!_ Well, before that blasted assassin had curtailed her working outside ever again, anyway. Everyone was so worked up about this and it was nothing!

Georgia stared down at the long, bulky bandage that wrapped her arm from elbow to wrist and snarled at it. Then she glared at the red armored from that stood by one wall and then snarled at _him!_

"I am surprised you didn't demand a _cast!_ " Georgia all but bit those words out. "I wasn't _dying_. They didn't need to do all of this!"

"I agree." The sergeant replied and Georgia paused in whatever she was going to say. That wasn't what she had expected him to say. She stared at the armored face plate and he shook his head. "I was worried about toxins or infection. What they did was excessive and I am not sure why they did it. You are exhausted, Hospitalar. We will talk when you have rested." That was a promise as he took up station by the door.

Georgia stared at the Space Marine and then heaved a sigh. She lay back on the hard bed and began her evening prayers. They didn't mean the same thing to her that they meant to all of her fellow Sororitas, but she _did_ find solace in the Emperor. His vigilance, his dedication to keeping what little remained of _his_ Imperium alive and as whole as he could. Someday, she would ask her uncle what _he_ believed. If she could ever muster the courage to do so anyway. As kind as he had been, Roboute Guilliman had been _seriously_ intimidating even while trying hard not to be. She never wanted to see him angry.

That said, she was torn.

To serve on crusade was every Sororitas' dream. Growing up in the orphanage had been both heaven and hell. The rules had been strict and strictly enforced, but she had learned everything she could and she had found her way in the Hospitalar path. Healing, saving lives had touched something deep inside her that had felt good. She hadn't known who Kay was until much, much later. She hadn't really known until Kay had rescued her and started to explain. She treasured the shocked look that had appeared on Kay's face, but it had been a guess. An educated one to be sure, but still, a guess. Kay might have done similar things for any lost Sororitas. She was just that kind of person at times. Add to that, there had been zero information on where Georgia had come from before the orphanage. Most of the girls had possessed some kind of records, at the very least an arrival date and a signature of who had dropped them off. In Georgia's case? Nothing. Thinking about it, such did make perfect sense. Kay had been _seriously_ sneaky and dedicated to protecting her daughter, no matter how the girl had come into being in the first place.

She was-

Georgia landed on her hands and knees on a white surface. It was familiar, that surface, but not. She looked up and froze as two shimmering sword points entered her vision. Those were _n_ _ot human swords!_

"Do not move." The voice wasn't human either! Georgia stared up at horror.

The almost bone thin white armor, the red mane of hair, the masks… _Eldar!_ Howling Banshee Eldar warriors! She had seen images of the Eldar who had helped her mother rescue her and these looked exactly the same. They seemed just as angry now as they had been while surrounding the Inquisitor Lord who had shot her mom. She had no chance against _one_ of them. Two? _Ha!_

Georgia froze solid as another shimmering point entered her vision, this one crackling with eldritch purple energy. The Hospitalar did not move, but her eyes traced the point onto the spear it was connected to and down the spear to the hands in armor that held it. The armor was brown with green here and there. Two xenotech metal arcs came up from the shoulders and a red cloak fell to billow out despite the lack of wind. The female face that graced the xenos form was almost as expressive as the metal point that menaced Georgia.

"This is how this will play out, human." The apparition in front of her said calmly, but with no trace of empathy whatsoever. "I have questions. I will get the answers I seek. You will give me the answers I seek."

"Why-?" Georgia started, only to bite back a scream as something heavy landed on her back and she was forced to the ground, her arms held in a grip that was far beyond her ability to break.

"Be silent." Another female voice. This one colder, harder… As odd as it seemed, she seemed worried? About Georgia? The Hospitalar had no chance against _any_ Eldar, let alone three or more of them! Georgia looked up and the Eldar who stood there was dark, cold and menacing. Also armored, but oddly darker than the others. She did seem almost _worried!_ Odd. Did she know who Georgia was? Who her family was? Did Eldar care about such?

Georgia felt something. Something odd. It wasn't strength. It wasn't hope. It wasn't power. It was all of these and none. She was still weak, hurt, held. But she felt calm? She opened her mouth and words came from somewhere deep, deep inside..

"I hope you know what you are doing." Georgia was amazed at how calm her voice sounded. She was _anything_ but calm! "Humans break very easily and if you break me, bad things will happen." She didn't take her eyes off the dark one who, for her part, eyed Georgia as if seeing her for the first time.

"Huh." The dark female mused. '"You are either very stupid or very brave, Mon-Keigh."

"More like very angry." Georgia said softly, not daring to look as a hum built behind her. "I have no chance against you, physically or mentally. Eldar helped save my life once, so I am grateful for that. But only a fool trusts you. You are going to hurt me. I know it, you know it. But if you _break_ me, bad things will happen to a lot of you." She slowly shook her head, eyeing the swords that hadn't moved. "You don't want to do that."

Considering how many Space Marine chapters had sent guards or aid to help her sisters and/or protect Georgia herself? Let alone her _uncle?_ Oh no. These xenos _really_ didn't want to do that.

The question was, did _they_ know that?

"Yes." The woman in brown and green said calmly and Georgia's eyes tracked to her. The Eldar was wreathed in purple energy, some of which was coruscating towards Georgia who quailed, but didn't dare move with two swords menacing her. "We know who you are and we know the futures you affect. I am Macha of Biel-Tan and I promise I will try not to hurt you too badly." Even Georgia could tell that was a _lie_.

With that lie, the energy reached out to grab Georgia and all she could do was scream.

* * *

Some time later

Georgia lay on her stomach, aware that she had vomited and lost control of other things. She lay in filth and was too weak even to roll out of it. If she had dared! The swords still menaced her. A hand touched her brow and she tried to shy away, but she was too weak. The hand rolled her out of her mess and she lay panting.

"Farseer." A strong male voice sounded from behind Georgia as energy started humming again. "She is hurt. Let her recover."

"She is manipulating us and we need to know how." The voice of the powerful female said sternly.

"Macha, if you hurt her permanently..." The dark female said softly. "...you _know_ what her uncle will do. Let the human recover her strength." That was a command, not a suggestion. "While she does, we will try a different approach."

"We both agreed to do this, Yvraine." The lighter female said with a grunt. "But I do defer to your greater understanding of human frailty." Why did that sound so insulting?

"Don't push me, Macha." The darker female said with a growl. "You know how angry I am at the moment! _None_ of us like being manipulated. But come _on!_ _She_ clearly didn't do it."

"Not consciously, no." The one called Macha said with a snap, but then feet moved away from Georgia. "Fine, fine. I will let the poor little Mon-Keigh _rest_ for a moment." That was mocking. "Do what you wish."

"I cannot do what I _wish_." The one called Yvraine said darkly. "Because so many people would get upset. None of you fools can take a joke." New armored feet entered Georgia's vision and a hand touched her cheek. It was odd. That touch should have frightened her but it felt oddly comforting. "Ah, damn. If your uncle finds out about this? He isn't going to be happy and he will likely blame me."

"What have I done to you?" Georgia managed to croak. "I don't know you."

"No reason you would." The hand withdrew. "Your mother dealt with Eldar both as enemies and as reluctant allies a few times. You never have. Your Emperor forbids such."

"Hard to blame him." Georgia tried for ire, but it came out a gasp.

"We are trying hard not to hurt you, human." Yvraine said with a sigh. "Liriel didn't know what was happening. It wasn't her fault and from what I can sense? You don't know either. So..." She had a frown in her voice but Georgia was too weak to look. "If it wasn't you and it wasn't her, then it was someone else. The question is 'who'?"

"I don't know." Georgia didn't like begging, but the pain was eclipsing everything else.

"That is abundantly clear." Yvraine laughed but there was little humor in it. "You are brave, human, I will give you that. You don't know what is going on, but you are not a sniveling wreck like most would be right now. Ah."

" _Georgia!_ " An unexpected voice exclaimed from nearby. Liriel! Georgia went still as hands touched her, gentle hands. "What have you _done?_ " The voice was the Eldar who had merged her mind with Georgia's and she was both furious and frightened!

"Liriel, calm down. She hasn't been permanently damaged." Yvraine said sternly. "We told you what we found. Either she did it or someone did it through her. She didn't do it, so someone did it _through_ her. We need to figure it out."

"If you kill her, even if you survive the Space Marines' wrath, _Kay_ will tear you apart." The younger seeming Eldar said sternly as Georgia was laid out straight and warmth bathed her face. Her pain faded in whatever the Eldar was doing. "I have seen Kay angry, you have not."

"I have, actually. Well, seen the aftermath anyway." Yvraine replied and there was utter silence in the strange place. "I saw what she did to save your warhost. Most of _Commorragh_ did." That was dry. Then she laughed. "I have to say, Kay was _impressive_ when she lost her temper. Human or no, she was _damn_ impressive. The bodies were knee deep in places."

"You didn't see it up _close_." Liriel said in a very quiet voice. " _You_ didn't have her sword at your neck."

What was this? Georgia didn't understand what was going on.

"Liriel..." Yvraine actually sighed. "You of all people know what lengths any will go to in order to survive. Especially _there_. She could have killed you all. In her place? _I_ would have. You _were_ hunting her." That was cold.

"We were." That was from the male. Was he ashamed? An Eldar _ashamed?_

"It would have been much easier for her to flee. To just leave you in the arena." Yvraine snarled that. "She didn't. There was a time I would have given anything to face her in battle, but now? We need to know what is happening."

"I don't know what is happening!" Georgia pleaded and the gentle hands were back, cupping her head as energy played across her face. It soothed her.

"Georgia, be calm." Liriel's voice moderated. "You must be calm. You are in grave danger. These… The Farseer and the avatar are upset along with many others. They have cause. Something happened and we don't know how or why. Someone manipulated Eldar minds, _many_ Eldar minds through mine."

"I am not manipulating anyone!" Georgia begged.

"True. You don't have anything close to the skill needed." The dark one called Yvraine said with a dark snort. Georgia felt terror rise, but then Liriel did something and it faded.

"Stop scaring her!" Liriel snapped. "You of all people have to know how dangerous human minds are here. Especially untrained ones. She is stronger than one would think, but she is not Eldar. If you push her too far here, avatar, she will react. She cannot match _any_ of us power to power and does it matter? _Here_ of all places? You _know_ what can happen!"

"I wouldn't hurt you, Liriel." Georgia said weakly.

"I know." Liriel's tone was comforting now and Georgia felt warmth bathe her again.

"Stop coddling the Mon-Keigh." The voice of the Farseer was angry and coming closer. "That is disgusting."

"You push her too far and bad things will happen, Farseer." Liriel warned. "You may see far more than I can, but _I_ can see where _this_ is going and I know enough to be _very_ afraid. It wasn't _her!_ "

"No." The Farseer was calmer now. Not calm, not really, but calm- _er_. "It wasn't. The feel is familiar though. Disturbingly so. I can see them acting through a pawn. This human clearly isn't capable of such subtlety." An armored hand grabbed Georgia's face and suddenly, she was hanging from her face as scalding energy poured into her mind! The pain! Georgia couldn't even scream through the pain. "So… Let's see. _When_ did you touch the mind of a Necrontyr, human?"

" _FARSEER! NO!_ " Liriel screamed loud enough for both her and Georgia.

The pain vanished as Georgia's world turned gold and loud.

" _Get away from her,_ _**you**_ _**bitch**_ _._ "

The voice…

Georgia opened her eyes to wonder. She lay on the ground as if she had been set there carefully. _Both_ of the Howling Banshees were backing away, clearly wary. The dark Eldar woman was shaking her head as the Farseer slowly sat up off the white surface. She looked as if she had been punched! Liriel was on her knees beside Georgia as the form who stood in between Georgia and the other Eldar snarled. A cold, hard, _familiar_ snarl! Her _mother!_ Georgia's eyes focused and yes, that was Kay. In Sororitas armor with a sword in hand standing between her and the Eldar. That paled however.

 _Kay was furious!_

"You Eldar _see_ so much, you _know_ much and you _still know_ _nothing!_ " Kay snapped as Georgia fought to find her tongue. It wasn't working. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak as her mother advanced on the now retreating Eldar. "So know _this_ : If you so much as _touch_ this human again, Macha of Biel-Tan, I _will_ see your Craftworld _burn_ while you watch chained at my feet! I will smash every Infinity Circuit and _laugh_ as Slaanesh feeds. If you _touch_ my daughter again, I will kill _everything_ you hold dear and _leave you_ _alive!_ "

"Kay!" Liriel pleaded. "No! She is alive! Georgia is _alive!_ She will be all right!"

" _What the hell do any of_ **you** _care, Eldar?_ " Kay all but screamed that. "It is not your fucking problem if a fucking human dies, is it?" She took another step, but the dark Eldar woman was suddenly between her and the stunned Farseer. "Move."

"You shouldn't be here." The one called Yvraine was _sad?_ "This will hurt you even more than you already are."

"And you _should?_ " Kay's snarl was pure 'angry predator'. " _You_ of _all_ people know what can and cannot be done in the this facet of the mind, Ynnead!" Who was she talking to? "But even you oh so powerful and super smart Eldar should know better than to hurt a mother's child where she can hear! Hurt her again. _Please._ Let my rage loose in here and let us _see_ which one of us is more powerful, avatar!"

"No. I think Macha has learned her lesson, Kay." Yvraine said softly, not moving at all from where she stood. She didn't have a weapon in hand but did it matter? Power flowed off her like water but she wasn't hostile. Odd. The Farseer was shaking her head, but she wasn't hostile now either. Wary, but not hostile. "So have I. You need to go now."

"Mom?" Georgia managed to croak and then she cried out as Kay _vanished_. " _MOM!_ "

 _I love you, Georgie._ Kay's voice came from nowhere and all of the Eldar stared at Georgia in shock. _To all the rest of you fools? I am **watching**._

Everyone winced at that, even Georgia. Her mom in a temper was terrifying.

"Mom?" Georgia pleaded, tears falling like rain. "Mom..."

All of the Eldar looked at one another and then Liriel sighed.

"I warned you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughters**

"Mom..."

Georgia was sobbing, trying with all of her might to scrabble on the odd white surface to where her mother had stood, but the Hospitalar's body wouldn't obey her. On one level, she knew she was in shock, perhaps badly. On every other level? She didn't _care_. Her limbs were shaking from whatever had hurt her and everything was numb. Almost as numb as her heart.

"Mom! Please come back!" Georgia begged as she tried to find purchase on the surface and couldn't. Her hands were not working right.

"She can't, Georgia." Liriel said sadly. "What she did will have hurt her, but your pain called her here. That was a psychic projection. A fully realized thought form of pure rage."

"Of pure love. Of a _mother's_ love." Yvraine said softly as she went to one knee beside Georgia who ignored her, still trying to get her limbs to work. "Human. Georgia, she will have hurt herself doing that. All I can say is that I am truly sorry." She sounded sincere.

" _SHUT UP!_ " Georgia screamed as she tried to move and couldn't. " _DAMN YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? MOM!_ "

"Georgia." Liriel knelt on Georgia's other side, her hand coming down slowly to touch the young woman's arm. Georgia jerked away.

"Don't touch me, xenos!" Georgia snapped as she _finally_ managed to get purchase with her numb fingers and slid on her backside to where Kay had stood. But there was nothing there. Just cold whatever the hell the surface was made of. "Mom? Mom, where are you?" She begged, slapping the floor in a flurry of anger and fear. "Mom?"

"She wasn't really here, Georgia." Liriel said sadly. "That was her mind, not her body." She sighed. "Just as dangerous as if she had been physically present. Scary human."

"No joke." Yvraine said softly. "Get out of here, Macha." The oddly dark Eldar said firmly as the Farseer slowly rose to her feet, stunned by this sudden shift. "You know what the human will do when she recovers her wits. She will try to _hurt_ you and you _will_ lash out. That was no idle threat and you know it. You know Kay can and _will_ do it."

"I do." Macha said softly. "I didn't think..."

"No, you _didn't_ think!" Liriel interrupted, to both Eldar matriarchs' apparent shock. "Mon-Keigh are just pathetic _animals_. Stupid, rutting _animals_. Well guess _what?_ You just met an animal that can kill _any_ of us. But what the hell do _I_ know? All I did was _watch_ as she tore _half_ my _warhost_ to shreds after Kadas _shot her in the back_ and she came _back_ just as angry then as she was just now. Where the hell did he _go?_ " She demanded, looking around.

"If he had any sense, he ran like hell and didn't look _back_. Kay like that almost made me go in my armor." Yvraine said softly. "Liriel, Georgia needs help."

"Not ours!" Liriel snapped. "She won't accept it and you heard Kay. If _any_ of us as much as _touch_ Georgia, Kay _will_ make good on that threat. She didn't _make_ idle threats, avatar. You _know_ this. For her daughter? She _would_ burn a Craftworld, kill everyone and feed them to She Who Thirsts." She slumped a bit as Georgia cried. "I want to help Georgia and I _can't_. She won't let me."

"Georgia might let you. Kay would. No other Eldar has any chance of gaining their trust. You can tell Georgia why." Yvraine said softly as Macha vanished. "Explain what happened."

"She won't believe me." Liriel shook her head again. "And I don't blame her. Yes, according to so many Eldar, I was corrupted by my time with Kay and I don't _care_. Do whatever the hell you will, avatar. I can't fight you. I can't stop you. All I can do is grieve for my friend and for her daughter."

"Will wonders never cease? An Eldar calling a human 'friend' and meaning it." Yvraine was shaking her head in disbelief. "I saw your memories. You didn't at first."

"Just do whatever you are going to do." Liriel said sadly as she watched Georgia cry.

"If you _could_ help Georgia, would you?" Yvraine asked, still so very quiet. "In the flesh?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Liriel demanded. "Yes, I would. I owe Kay and I… I liked her. Maybe more. I don't know. She was kind to me. I like Georgia. Georgia didn't deserve this. _Any_ of this. I would help her if I could, no matter the cost."

"You heard." Yvraine wasn't speaking to Liriel _or_ Georgia!

The one time bonesinger gave a cry as a new form appeared on the white floor, but the red armored being wasn't angry. No. The Blood Raven Space Marine was sad. It was odd. He wore no helmet, no psychic hood, but power rolled off him in waves. His blue eyes were piecing as he scrutinized the quailing singer. Whoever he was, he was an incredibly powerful psychic. Didn't that make him a Librarian? If so, why wasn't he garbed as one? And a Space Marine? Why wasn't he _hostile?_ He touched Georgia and she collapsed in a sobbing heap, her eyes closing but still streaming tears.

"I heard." The armored being went to one knee beside Georgia and gathered her up in gentle arms as she cried. "I will get her back. She will wake confused but shrug it off as another dream. A nightmare. She shouldn't remember any of this. If she does, I can ease her. She has enough problems. I will be right back."

"We will be here." Yvraine knelt beside Liriel who was staring at the Blood Raven as he vanished with Georgia. "Yes, a nightmare. The poor girl is in a living nightmare. Necron. I should have known. This whole _mess_ has the Deceiver's nasty stench all over it."

"What is going on?" Liriel begged as the avatar of Ynnead sat in front of her, crossing her legs as if to sit for a while. "That was-..." She swallowed.

"A Blood Raven Space Marine, yes." Yvraine agreed. "And no, he wasn't hostile. Not that he could _possibly_ scare us any more than _Kay_ just did." She was totally serious, calm, clear and matter of fact. She sighed and relaxed for the first time since Georgia had arrived on this plane. "You have every right to your rage, sister. We have treated you abominably. The Eldar, that is."

"I was corrupted." Liriel said sadly. "Too long among humans. Too different."

"Too _empathetic_." Yvraine corrected her gently. "Too willing to see other viewpoints. Too disgusted by all the hate and deviousness that Eldar have embraced, Drukari and Aeldari alike. We are what we are sister, but you? You were better than us."

"I lost my way." Liriel was dumbfounded. "I am corrupted. Not proper Eldar anymore."

"'Proper'?" Yvraine asked. "As in, mean spirited, devious and pragmatic to the point of evil? Willing to lie, cheat, steal or kill anytime if desired simply because Eldar are better than others?" Liriel stared at her and the avatar shook her head. "We _are_ better in some ways. Our technology, our powers of the mind, our skill and experience, these far outstrip most of the younger races. That means that many Eldar believe that whatever they choose to do is right and proper no matter how barbaric or flat out _evil_ the act may be. Kadas shooting Kay in the back was simply _expected_ , even after she rescued your warhost and let you _go!_ " She made a face. "Not all Eldar. Hell, not even all _Drukhari_." She said quickly when Liriel started to protest. "But far too many. Living among the Drukhari, I saw something that horrified me, Liriel. I saw a mirror to _our_ people. _All_ of us. A mirror that far too many of us are getting far too close to. 'The end justifies the means and evil done in the name of the Eldar people is not evil, but _good_.'" She slumped a bit. "That doesn't make it 'good', Liriel. It can't. They are different. Good and evil _have_ to be different or we are no better than some murdering Chaos brigand."

"Sometimes evil is needed." Liriel pleaded.

"Sometimes, yes. Sometimes it is needed to do evil to prevent more or to do good in the long term." Yvraine laid a hand on Liriel's shoulder. " _All_ the time?" She shook her head. "No. We take a very long view, we Eldar do, but good and evil _cannot_ be the same thing. Even the Phoenix Lords know that you cannot do evil all the time or you become what you fight. Funny..." She mused. "Eldar claim to be superior, but the best I have _ever_ heard it was from a human. A human put it very well a very long time ago, 'Stare long enough into the Abyss and the Abyss stares back at you'. We are teetering on the edge of the abyss as a race, Liriel. Aeldari, Drukhari, Harlequins, all of us. Even Ynnead may not be able to save us from ourselves after so long in darkness." She eyed the stunned singer. "I wonder if _you_ can."

"I..." To her horror, Liriel started to cry. "I am no hero! I was a _singer!_ "

"You made beautiful things out of ugly things." Yvraine said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You sang the wraithbone into shape as desired. You knew right from wrong and faced with a terrifying choice, you made the right one." She shook her head. "Many Eldar disagree, but I don't. No Ynarri will. We _know_ about hard choices, Liriel."

"Everyone said I was weak. Lost. Broken." Liriel said weakly.

" _They_ were not _there_." The darker Eldar said with a growl. "I have talked with the few other survivors and they are all shamed. The remnants of your warhost ran and left you to die when Kay reappeared and went berserk in your midst." Yvraine pulled Liriel close and held the sobbing younger Eldar. "Stopping her would be likely be almost as hard as stopping the Avatar of Khaine. _You_ had no chance against her. You did what you had to to survive. Tell Georgia what happened. She will understand."

"She won't trust any Eldar, even if her memory of this is blanked. She won't." Liriel protested. "She is Sororitas. A fanatic."

"Is she?" Yvraine asked as she released Liriel and sat back. "Oh, she is angry. With cause, especially now if she _does_ remember Macha's brutality." Liriel stared at the older Eldar and Yvaine shook her head. "That is what it was. The Farseer didn't need to be so rough. She _chose_ to be. Hopefully getting slammed to the ground by a psychic projection of a seriously pissed off human will make her a bit more circumspect. Especially if she actually does choose to listen to what Jain Zarr proposed. But that human, Georgia? She is far from a fanatic. I have seen far more fanatics than I care to recall and that girl isn't one."

"No, she isn't." The Space Marine from before appeared again and he stood, eyeing the Eldar. For her part, Liriel was very confused. He was a Blood Raven, but… Why wasn't he angry? Hostile to xenos?

"How is she?" Yvraine as she as she rose and pulled Liriel to her feet.

"I gave her a powerful dose of sedative. She will sleep the night through." The Space Marine said flatly. "No thanks to the Farseer."

"Macha _did_ discover that the Necrons are involved, but yes. She did far too much and she was far too harsh. I think I will have another talk with her." Yvraine sighed. "I warned her. Hell, _Liriel_ warned her. She didn't believe us."

"She does _now_." The Space Marine said with a growl. "I thought Eldar were supposed to be smart, avatar. Angering Kay that way was _dumb_. Any mind can resonate here and an untrained human in agony could be heard from a long ways. Anywhere in the galaxy, she would have heard her daughter cry. Farseer or no, hurting Georgia that badly was stupid."

"You saw?" Liriel said weakly The Blood Raven nodded. "You… You _let_ Macha _hurt_ Georgia? What are you, _insane?_ " Such words might not be wise, but she was furious. Rage sang in the singer's tone as she glared at the Space Marine.

"No. I am desperate." The Blood Raven replied calmly and Liriel bit back what she was about to say, staring at him in shock. He nodded. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Even working with those we normally would never even consider talking to. We cannot help her. The government of the Imperium is finally deciding what to do about her and it will likely not be anything gentle."

"Are _they_ insane?" Liriel demanded, her ire washed away in a tide of fear.

"Many have asked that. They are what they are. There are many factions and many plans in motion. Most of them are bad." The Blood Raven said with a shrug. "Yes, tearing Georgia down to constituent atoms trying to determine if she could be altered or duplicated is a bad idea. Locking her in a cell and _breeding_ her to see if Kay's abilities breed true is a _worse_ one. Those are the most common ideas among the high ranked of the Imperium now."

" _What?_ " Liriel swallowed hard and Yvraine took her hands.

"Kay was and is frightening." Yvraine said very quietly. "She was a powerful weapon that no one could control. I didn't understand until I started digging into what happened. To you. To your warhost. To so many others. Kay scared anyone and _everyone_ who knew what she was. What would _any_ of the High Lords of Terra do for a weapon like that? Hell, what would any _Eldar?_ An immortal killing machine who can do what she did? Most of us Eldar know better than to try such, but anyone _else?_ "

"No." Liriel pleaded. "They _can't!_ Kay would flip right out."

"That is why I was sent." The Space Marine agreed. "To protect Georgia from _any_ threat. Several assassins have been captured alive and interrogated. Two of them were sent by High Lords of Terra to deny a prize to their rivals. Killing Georgia would not be a good idea and they don't care."

"That is…" Liriel slumped. "I know humans can be pragmatic, but that is _insane_. Kay would most likely not react well." She scoffed. "What am I _saying?_ She never reacted well to such."

"They think they can hide their involvement from her, blame others. Xenos, heretics, whatever." The Space Marine replied, shaking his head. "They can't. They cannot even hide it from _us_. Kay would tear them to pieces. All of them, no matter their rank. Doing so would likely destroy her or least render her insane, but she wouldn't care if they killed her daughter or worse. The resulting chaos would make the mess we are in now look like a sideshow. We Astartes are sworn to defend the Imperium from _any_ threat and what they plan _is_ a threat to the Imperium. We cannot act against _them_. All we can do is try to protect Georgia. A task we are failing."

"Is that what I sensed? What started this?" Liriel asked Yvraine who shrugged.

"I don't know, Liriel. There are so many players right now that _any_ of them might precipitate the horror you saw happen." Yvraine replied. She took a deep breath and then nodded. "Sergeant, you know I have been looking for options, myself and many others." The Space Marine just looked at her. "We _may_ have an option. It does not involve us except peripherally."

"Considering what Kay just said, that is smart." The Space Marine said dryly.

"It will not be easy to implement the plan and if the Necron _are_ involved, then things just got far worse." Yvraine blew out a deep breath. "That said, the Ynarri have a ship in the Caligari sector who can get to Lacoan VI quickly and quietly. They can evacuate you and Georgia if needed. That way, only _you_ are involved. No other Imperium forces. As soon as they realize _who_ and _what_ you really are..." She trailed off.

"All hell will break loose." The Space Marine agreed. "Chapter Master Angelos gave me a new identity and it is perfectly valid. It will hold up to even tight scrutiny, but sooner or later, they _will_ realize what I am. When they _do_ , they will act no matter how stupid, pointless or silly the act may be. I have to get Georgia out before that. Because if the High Lords _do_ try to take her to act on their plans, _my_ brothers _will_ act. You know what they will do. Our oaths are to the Emperor and Imperium, not some fat politicians in their ivory towers. My battle brothers and _many_ other Astartes will deem the Emperor's Granddaughter, Roboute Guilliman's niece, in deadly danger and react accordingly. You know what we will do and how we will do it. Some may think this a good thing. _You_ know better."

"I do." Yvraine actually _shuddered_ and Liriel stared at her. What could make the _Avatar of Ynnead_ afraid? Beside Kay berserk, because that scared _everybody!_ "Let's see if we can avoid that."

"A good idea." The Space Marine nodded to Liriel who stared from one to the other. "Singer Liriel, Georgia has not been sleeping unless sedated and she has been pushed far past normal human limits by her confinement and the experiments on her that she does not remember. Both what the Mechanicus did to her in her captivity that you shared and what others have done since despite our best efforts. She is losing her grip on sanity and only her sisters' love has kept her from losing her mind completely. We are not supposed to fear, but every Astartes who knows about this is afraid that Georgia is losing her mind. What is more? We dread what _Kay_ will do if she realizes that her daughter is being driven into the arms of Chaos by the Imperium she was sworn to serve. You may be able to help her. We know what Kay did. What you swore."

"I..." Liriel slumped. "I am dead. What can I do?"

"Who are you talking to?" Yvraine was more than bit snide and Liriel goggled at the Avatar of the God of the Dead. She turned to the Space Marine who nodded.

"We have it." The Blood Raven said quietly. "Kay hid it well, but ferreting out secrets is what the Blood Ravens do and with my brothers' help? It was easy. We found it and recovered it. It is intact. Tell us where and we can deliver it."

"Have what?" Liriel all but pleaded, stunned beyond incredulity by all this.

"Your body." The Space Marine said flatly and Liriel goggled at him.

" _My_..." Liriel felt her world start to spin, and Yvraine laid a hand on her arm.

"Don't faint." The avatar commanded. "Kay was more than bit angry at what the Mechanicus did to you. She repaired your body and clapped it in a stasis pod, probably hoping to recover your stone. But even she had limits and she couldn't find it."

"Avatar, I am dead." Liriel pleaded.

"And in most cases, that would be that." Yvraine agreed. "Not this one. You have a choice. Georgia needs you, Liriel."

Liriel stared from one to the other and back and then she slowly knelt, her chin falling to her chest.

"I didn't understand at first." Liriel said weakly. "I thought I was just a servant. A slave in all but name. She didn't treat me as one. She got angry occasionally, but she never treated me badly. Then.. she…" Her eyes were burning. "Georgia, I..."

"You need to tell Georgia the truth." The Space Marine said firmly. "She won't accept you otherwise and if she doesn't accept you? I truly fear for her. She is about to lose everything she holds dear. She won't survive that alone."

"Not _everything_." Liriel's tears stopped and when she looked up, her eyes were glowing slightly golden. "I didn't understand. You do?" She asked the Space Marine who nodded soberly. "Very well. I accept this duty and burden, avatar, Blood Raven. I will do as you command, avatar."

"My only command to you is _this_ : Protect Georgia, Liriel." Yvraine said with a nod. "I will coordinate with your people, Avitus. I will meet them wherever you decide with Liriel's stone. You will not like the ship I have in the area, but it is all that was available."

"Get Georgia out and I might even accept..." The Space Marine broke off and actually groaned as Yvraine made a helpless gesture. " _No._ "

"It was all we had." Yvraine said weakly. "They are Ynarri now. They won't cross me. _You_ now? They _will_ push you."

"They will try." The red armored being with the name Avitus said with a snarl. "If they _hurt_ Kay's daughter..."

"If they hurt _either_ of them, feel free to _shoot_ them." Yvraine said with a snarl. Liriel rose and her form was glowing gold. "She didn't mean what she said, Liriel."

"Yes, she did." Liriel replied, her tone calm for the first time. "The other Eldar had _better_ believe she meant exactly what she said."

"My adopted mother did not _make_ idle threats."


	7. Chapter 7

**Plots**

Lacoan VI, Sororitas convent

Georgia woke up slowly.

She felt good. Far better than she had recently. For a moment, she just basked int he feeling and then she jerked as realization sank in. She sighed as she looked down and saw a familiar patch that had been applied to her bare hand below the bandage that wrapped her arm from elbow to wrist. A sedative patch. Someone had drugged her and she didn't need to guess to know who.

"I had a bad night again, didn't I?" Georgia could feel emotions roiling inside her. Rage. Pain. Fear. Loss. All of these, but they didn't touch her past whatever she had been given. She looked at her minder and the red armored Space Marine nodded. "I cannot keep this up." She bowed her head. "Emperor help me, I cannot keep this up."

"No, you cannot." The sergeant did not do comfort very well, but he was trying and Georgia appreciated that.

"What is the time-? Oh." Georgia groaned as she checked the chrono and realized she had slept far later than was usual for her. He must have dosed her very heavy. "I am going to miss morning prayers!"

"Hospitalar." The sergeant said as Georgia threw herself to her feet and started to pull a new set of robes out of a drawer under here bed. The set she had been wearing were good for rags now and little else. She ignored him as she tore the remnants of her surgical robes off and strode for the cleanser. It wasn't even close to the first time she had been nude in his presence, He didn't care, so why should she? "We need to talk."

"So talk!" Georgia said flatly as she stood under the rush of water that served this ancient place instead of sonic showers that most Imperial citizens took for granted. "I am not happy with what they did to my arm." She prodded the now sodden bandage and stiffened as it made a hissing noise. "Uh..."

She bit back a scream as the Space Marine stepped forward, grabbed her with one hand and drew a huge knife with his other. With a deft slice, the bandage fell off without a mark on her skin. He was at least as precise with his combat knife as Georgia was with laser scalpels. She stared at her skin. Skin that was _pristine_. The dirty puncture from the DNA probe was gone! What the hell? Where was her wound? Such things didn't heal so swiftly in humans! She stared at her arm and then at the bandage as it hissed again and then bit back another scream as _something_ crawled out of it! Some kind of small robot thing! It scuttled towards her, only to be squashed under a large red armored boot. Whatever it was, it died when stepped on, so that was good. The Space Marine pulled Georgia away from it anyway, his knife vanishing and his bolt pistol coming out of its holster. Its aim point did not shift from the very broken robot.

"I was awake the whole time." Georgia said weakly. "Wasn't I?" She pleaded. The Blood Raven nodded and she slumped. "Then where did _that_ come from? And what did it _do?_ " She grabbed her narcathium set and started a quick set of scans, ignoring her state of undress. "No drugs. No toxins. What was it doing? _Healing_ me?" She asked, incredulous as she read the readouts. "The wound has been repaired on a _cellular_ level. That is not _possible_." She said weakly.

"For _us_." The sergeant said sternly. "Get dressed. We need to move. This place is no longer secure."

One glance at the Space Marine told Georgia that arguing might not be a such a good idea. He was _fully_ capable of grabbing her and carrying her out of the facility no matter how she was garbed. Or _if_. She pulled clean robes on and then looked at a set of gear she hadn't worn recently. The Carapace armor that the Inquisitor had given her was clean and still functional. She checked it every day. It was better than normal non-militant Sororitas wear, but it looked the same. She looked at the sergeant who nodded. She started pulling it on without comment. For his part, the sergeant might have been a large red statue, but she knew he was watching everything. His pistol was still in hand and his _other_ hand was now his power sword hilt. He had a boltgun slung, but she had never seen him draw it. He had never _needed_ it. Her helmet still fit and the mask that half covered her face was a familiar friend. It hissed as it sealed against her nose and mouth and she started the diagnostics built into the helmet, data scrolling across holographic displays that only she could see.

"Have you reported the incursion?" Georgia demanded as she finished up her checks and rose, her narcathium settling at her hip as always. She carried no weapon, but she was ready. Her training was still with her. Dressing and checks had taken maybe thirty seconds, but she felt every moment of them.

"I tried." The sergeant replied and Georgia felt her heart plummet. "My vox is jammed. Try yours."

Georgia opened her com system and jerked as static sounded in her ear. "Damn! Me too!"

"We need to move!" The sergeant said sternly as he started for the door. "You are likely the target."

"Sergeant..." Georgia said slowly, not moving. "Who could jam Sororitas and Astartes vox from this close range?" She wasn't a tech but she had picked up a few things. From _inside_ the facility, there was literally no way that her com and the sergeant's could be cut off. Unless the com room of the _facility_ did it. Cut them off from outside coms and any possible help. "Who is doing this?"

"I do not know." The sergeant was at the door, but paused waiting for Georgia. "We need to move." He repeated.

"And if we walk right into a trap?" Georgia asked calmly. Then she shook her head. "Wait. I can see what is happening." She moved to a wall panel and tapped in a set of commands. A screen came alive and the sergeant stared at her as she started to key in commands, the screen showing a series of images. Scenes from the facility.

"You… have access to the facility security cams." The sergeant said slowly. "How long have you had that access?"

"Since I woke up here after my Mom died." Georgia replied absently, focused on her task. "The Inquisitor gave me these quarters, but he was always worried that the Mechanicus would try for me again. Hence why these are on a separate power system and a separate ventilation system. Paranoia is his life."

"I see." The sergeant moved to her side, but his focus was still on the door. "Anything?"

"No one is at prayers." Georgia said weakly. "I... Oh no!" She cried as she saw a scene of the cloister living quarters and fallen forms lay every which way. Her sisters lay silent and still. Dead? "No!"

"They are not dead." The sergeant said flatly, nodding to the screen as one of the fallen forms twitched. "Either a paralytic or a sleeping agent. Killing an entire cloister would infuriate every single Sororitas. Most Imperium citizens know better than to do such."

"And taking or killing me wouldn't?" Georgia demanded. "The militant sisters on duty would have been in full armor. Any airborne agent wouldn't have affected them. Where are they?" She shook her head even as the screens changed again and again, showing many places in the facility. "I can't find them. They are not in position and they are not down that I can see."

"Do you have a camera right outside the room?" The sergeant asked quietly and Georgia stiffened.

"They… They wouldn't..." Georgia said weakly, but she did key in a command and then gasped as a scene appeared. A full dozen fully armed and armored Sisters of Battle stood warily outside Georgia's quarters, eyeing the door with weapons drawn. "They… No."

"Get down." The sergeant commanded and Georgia hit the floor as one of the sisters on the screen approached the door, a krak grenade in her hand. He spun and his pistol was back at his side, his boltgun now in hand and... Was it _glowing?_ It looked as if it were glowing slightly orange and red. He hit some kind of remote and the door opened. He spoke loudly enough to be heard. "That is close enough. Identify and explain."

"Release the Hospitalar." A firm voice sounded from outside but no one showed themselves. Wise. Georgia knew the voice. Hannah. She was a veteran sister. Not the smartest or kindest of beings, but a no nonsense sort and capable. She led one of the teams here. So, that actually made sense that she was leading the militant sisters here, but… It _didn't_ make sense. _She_ was no traitor!

"She is my responsibility. Aiming weapons at her is a bad idea, Sororitas." The sergeant was moving slowly and… Was his _armor_ glowing now? Georgia closed her eyes and opened them again, and when she did, his armor and weapon looked normal. That was very strange.

"Whoever you are, you will not harm our sister!" The other snapped and Georgia stiffened. "You are certainly not _leaving_ with her!" What? Georgia stiffened. What was going on?

"You know who I am, Senior Sister Hannah." The sergeant was still calm as he moved closer to the door, but still in cover, denying those outside a clear shot. "You know why I am here."

"Then explain how the Administratium just told us that Sergeant Avitus of the Blood Ravens _died_ on Aurelia thirty years ago!" Hannah all but snarled that. "A traitor!"

Georgia stared at the door and then at the red armored form who stood, impassive.

"I was given the name to redeem him." The sergeant said very quietly, but clear enough to be heard outside. "That is my name now and I serve the Blood Ravens. My duty is to protect Hospitalar Georgia from any threat. I will do my duty."

"Stop!" Georgia snapped and rose to her feet. "Senior Sister, did you drug the non-militant sisters?" She called.

"No." Hannah replied, her voice furious. "Someone inside the facility did. We received word that he wasn't who he says. We bet he disabled them all."

"I did not. I am who I say I am." The sergeant replied, just as coldly. "What _else_ I am you do _not_ want to know."

"Sister!" Georgia all but screamed. "He was here the whole time! There was a small robot in my bandage! It did something to me! Have you checked for infiltrators?"

"Come out of there, Sister Georgia." Hannah said flatly. "We cannot trust one who refuses to identify himself properly."

"And I should just _trust_ _you?_ " Georgia snapped. "You who are aiming weapons at me? Sergeant… Give me your pistol." He shook his head and she snarled. "Fine." She grabbed it right out of his holster. He hadn't fastened it in securely. He hadn't had _time!_

"Hospitalar! No!" Sergeant Avitus grabbed for her, but she stepped into the doorway and every sister in view went still as she pointed the sergeant's weapon at her own _head_.

"Whoever the fuck you are setting my sisters against my appointed guardian… _Screw you!_ " Georgia screamed that. " _I deny you your prize!_ "

She was squeezing the trigger when a red hot poker slammed into her gut and she fell back into the room. She hadn't heard a shot! She barely felt the sergeant reclaim his pistol and pull her into cover. He was muttering something that sounded decidedly rude as he took aim back out the door.

" _Hospitalar!_ _Who fired?_ " Hannah screamed as Georgia stared down at the red hole in her stomach armor. "That didn't come from _inside_ the room! Who _fired?_ " A chorus of horrified denials answered her, but then everything stopped as the sergeant's boltgun spoke.

His weapon did not fire a _bolt_. Normal boltguns fired small rocket propelled charges that pierced many forms of armor to explode inside, causing horrific damage to most organic forms. There was utter silence in the hall as a _line of red-orange energy_ slammed from the sergeant's weapon into something well away from any of the sisters. A piece of one wall came alive into a form in black with a white mask. Whoever it was held a long, elegant looking rifle. He dove to the side but the sergeant's boltgun spoke again and this time, the energy shot connected squarely. The being fell to the floor, chest armor sizzling, his rifle falling away from his hands. More than one sister exclaimed as the _Vindicare assassin_ rolled and pulled out a pistol! Before the Imperium assassin could fire, the sergeant fired again and this time, the _head_ of the assassin exploded in a haze of orange energy. The headless body fell to the floor and there was utter silence in the hall again.

"Hospitalar Georgia?" Hannah all but begged that.

"I am alive. He must have wanted me disabled, not dead." Georgia said as loudly as she could. Not very. "The sergeant is my _guardian_ , Sister Hannah. Whoever or _what_ ever he is, he was ordered here by the primarch." She pleaded. "Please! Are my sisters _alive?_ " She begged.

"All but Sister Malina." Hannah said very quietly and Georgia choked back a sob. "I don't think it was intended. She fell. Landed badly. She was dead when we went to check on her."

"They set you against the sergeant." Georgia felt rage start to rise. Malina had been a pain in the butt on many occasions, but elder Sister of Serenity had been kind, gentle and compassionate to a grieving, hurting Hospitalar. It was just who she was. Had been. "They probably expected you to kill each other! Whoever did this… They have to have other forces in play. They _have_ to. If they want me alive, then... Ah." She gasped as pain started in her gut. "Damn, this hurts." She pulled out her narcathium and started working on herself. She relaxed a bit as she worked, her training taking over. "This isn't a bolt." She said softly as she scanned her abdomen. "I don't know what this is."

"It is a tracker." The sergeant's voice was mild, but rage sang deep inside it. "Officio Assassinorum tech."

"I don't want to _know_ how you know that." Georgia said so sourly that more than one sister outside chuckled. "Sister Hannah, the remnants of the robot are on the floor of my shower. Come see if you don't believe me."

"I _do_ believe you, Sister Georgia." Hannah said as she slowly walked towards the door, slinging her boltgun. "The sergeant is quite persuasive." She looked at the red armored form who covered her with his weapon which wasn't glowing now. " _Is_ your name Avitus?"

"It is now." The sergeant replied. "I cannot say what it was before. I am sworn. But I was inducted into the Blood Ravens in an ancient ceremony. Normally, the only way to join a Chapter is to be inducted as an initiate, but there are ancient precedents. They gave me the name of a traitor to redeem his name. I will or die trying." That was an oath. Hannah looked from the dead assassin to Georgia and then shook her head.

"I believe you." Hannah went to her knees beside Georgia who was staring at her screens. "Hospitalar?"

"I am alive. This thing is incredibly high tech." Georgia said softly. "It has a charge of explosive built into it. If I try to remove it, it will explode. It is small, but it is right next to my spine. It won't kill me, but it _will_ disable me. Probably permanently."

"I know of people who can remove such, but none are here. Whoever sent that one don't want you dead." The sergeant said flatly and looked at Hannah. "Were you briefed on the attempts?"

"I was." Hannah slowly shook her head as she looked at the robot's remains and then the dead assassin again. She gave herself a shake. "The _Imperium_ is after Georgia? That makes no sense! Kay won't stand for it!"

"You think they care about a dead woman's wishes?" The sergeant did not move. He might have been a statue again.

"They _better_." Hannah snapped. " _We_ know better than to count the Daughter of the Emperor dead. They will learn if they keep trying."

"They will keep trying." Georgia finished her work and stowed her medical gear. She felt better and her wound wasn't seeping now. "I… I need to check my sisters. I need to pray for Malina."

"We need to _go_." The sergeant retorted. "Before whoever planned this sets whatever backup plan they have in motion. They will not have only one plan. And if they _were_ stupid enough to only have one plan? There are likely more players in this. At least five different groups sent assassins after you."

"Not counting the _twelve_ morons who came demanding her _support_." Hannah muttered darkly.

"I am not leaving my sisters like this." Georgia said flatly. "And if you try to knock me out, you may set off the explosive." She crossed her arms and glared at them both.

Hannah and the sergeant looked at one another and then shared a sigh. Like mother, like daughter, stubborn as hell.

"We will help."

* * *

Thirty minutes later

Georgia wasn't crying now. Her tears were all spent as she laid Malina's still hands on her chest, leaving the old Sister of Serenity to look as if she were sleeping. If one discounted the odd way her head hung from her broken neck anyway. None of the others non-militant sisters were dead, but all were sleeping and she had no way to wake them safely. She would need a lab and time to discover what agent was used and develop a counter for it. She could do that with the lab facilities here and part of her burned to do exactly that, but in her heart, she knew she didn't have time.

Neither Hannah nor the sergeant had pressed her, but Hannah looked decidedly worried and the sergeant had not slung his boltgun.

"Rest well, Reverend Mother." Georgia laid a kiss on Malina's cooling forehead when she had finished her prayers. "I will try to be good. I will try to be true to the Emperor. I will try to make you proud of me."

"You know she was." Hannah said softly from behind her. "She always was."

"I know." Georgia bowed her head one last time and a final tear slipped to fall onto Malina's face. Then she took a deep breath and rose, her face set. She turned to Hannah and when she spoke, it was not a Hospitalar speaking. No, this was an elder sister, a commander of sisters. "You will stay here."

"Sister! I..." Hannah protested, but Georgia cut her off.

"This planet is the Emperor's!" Georgia snarled. "This facility is the key to defending this planet! It will be held! The Emperor's light will not fail here. The non-militant sisters here need you, Sister Hannah. You cannot leave them defenseless."

" _You_ need us!" Hannah protested even as the sergeant shook his head slowly. "Sister, please!"

"I do not know where I am going, but I do know that where I go, you cannot follow, sister." Georgia laid a hand on the now trembling militant sister's shoulder. "Will you take my blessing, Senior Sister?"

"Gladly!" Hannah fell to her knees, every sister in the area doing the same, bowing their heads. When the clatter of armor had faded, Georgia spoke and it wasn't a Hospitalar speaking. No, this was a woman, a sister, who had seen far too much, done far too much and now faced worse with a calm that transcended her mortality.

"Be strong. Be brave. Be good to your kin and merciless to your foe." Georgia said softly as she patted the kneeling sister. "The Emperor knows his own and while our faith has many detractors, you know your own hearts, sisters. I have no power except the skill of my hands, but Emperor willing, it will be enough to see me through the darkness with him as my guide. I pray it will see you though as well. I bless you, sister Hannah. All of you sisters who have remained true to the core of what we are. We are Sororitas. Daughters of the Emperor. Forged in fire, tempered by war and hardship. We must not lose who and what we are. Make my Mother and Grandfather proud, Sisters." Then she raised a shout and every sister joined her. So did the sergeant!

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

Georgia sighed and started for the door, only to pause as an alarm started sounding. All of the sister were running to take up position as Hannah and the sergeant moved to stand by Georgia whose ocular readouts showed vehicles approaching the facility. Many vehicles.

"Astra Militarium." Georgia said and both of the others nodded. "Taurox Primes, Leman Russ, Valkyries… A full assault convoy of Scions." She blanched as a Rhino transport came into view with very familiar markings on the side doors. A skull with mechanical bits. "And one more."

" _Them!_ " Hannah scowled as she too saw the vehicle bringing up the rear of the convoy on her own readouts. "They won't touch you." She promised.

The sergeant nodded and when he spoke, it was as if all of the fire of hell went out.

"The Mechanicus won't ever touch you again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Escapism**

Georgia watched the screens with Sergeant Avitus and Sister Hannah as the elite Imperial Guard forces deployed. They were good. Not remotely the equals of Adeptes Astartes, but good. Their gear wasn't as good as militant Sororitas and Georgia knew in her heart that she would always be biased towards her sister in armor. That said, some Imperial Guards were quite good. These were. The aggressors deployed without fanfare or any unnecessary movements into a formation that was decidedly odd to Georgia's untrained eyes.

"What are they doing?" Georgia asked, eyeing the troops who were taking up positions outside the boundaries claimed by the Sororitas who had claimed the facility. That was least was wise of them.

"That is not an assault formation." Senior Sister Hannah sand as she scrutinized the readouts. "Not that assaulting this place would be wise even if most of us were dead or incapacitated." Georgia nodded soberly.

The weapons and weapon control systems systems in the facility were better than any current Imperium tech and most of the sisters assigned here quietly ignored that fact and didn't talk about it to anyone. Since this place and everything it the were the Emperor's own work, if _he_ personally had built something into it that defied many Imperium laws, they were not about to question _Him_. A couple of the more tech inclined sisters had continued to poke and found out that there was _not_ actually an Abominable Intelligence in the walls. It was all Imperium tech, just far better, faster and more capable than anything any Forge World could produce now. Also something they did not advertise.

"That is a containment formation.' Avitus said firmly. "They do not want anyone leaving."

"Can they stop us?" Georgia asked. The sergeant gave a derisive sniff and she had to smile.

"Those Valkyries are carrying Hunter-Killers." Hannah said after a moment. "Fire and forget. If they can see you, they can hit you and most armor won't protect against such. Certainly nothing mobile enough to escape such a force."

" _If_ they performed the preparation and arming rites properly." The sergeant corrected her. "Most Guard probably would not. These might have." He allowed. "Maybe." Hannah glared at him and he shook his head. "I am not risking the Hospitalar on a 'maybe'. We have options."

"Do I want to know what those options are?" Hannah demanded tightly.

"No." The sergeant said flatly and made no effort to explain.

"Hannah." Georgia moved to placate the volatile sister as Hannah bristled. "I cannot stay here and we have already lost one sister. Please. Let the sergeant do his job."

"The Canoness is going to have my head." Hannah sighed. "But your authority is highest of our surviving sisters. I wish to countermand your orders, go with you or send some of my sisters, but I cannot. What is more?" She bowed her head. "You are right. This place must be held. Your Mother's memory must not fade. The Emperor's light must not dim here." She paused as a chime sounded. "Ah, someone wants to talk. Bets on who?" She asked sourly.

"Better they don't see me." Georgia said softly. Hannah looked sharply at her and Georgia shook her head. "If they are after me, they may launch an immediate assault if they see me. If not? We need to know."

"I am not a good liar." Hannah complained.

"So don't." Georgia smiled at the older sister's expression. "Go with the truth. We have been attacked and Malina is dead." She choked back a sob. There would be time to grieve later.

"We would lock down and hunt the assassin." Hannah said slowly. "Several of us, hell, maybe _most_ of us, would be dead." The sisters were good. Imperial sanctioned assassins were better and trained to kill anyone and any _thing_. Only the sergeant's presence and the odd not-boltgun weapon that had apparently taken the assassin completely by surprise had kept the casualties from mounting when the foe had been uncovered. They could have taken him. Stealth had its limits after all and angry sisters had all kinds of nastiness at their disposal. Saturating an entire facility in flames was just their style. In the end, they could have taken him out but it would have cost them dearly. What such tactics would have done to the unconscious non-militant sisters barely bore mentioning.

"Keep it simple." Georgia reassured the elder sister as Hannah moved to the com. "And be yourself." Hannah growled at her. Far from cowed, Georgia smiled. "Yes, just like that."

Hannah favored Georgia with a look before focusing on the screen. She keyed it alive and a familiar face appeared on it. One that Georgia knew and _hated_. She clapped a hand over her mouth, forgetting her mask and making a clank. The sergeant shook his head and moved stand closer to her, his bulk comforting as Inquisitor Lord Gornal spoke from the screen. The man who had poisoned her mother, a fact that had contributed greatly to her death.

"Senior Sister Hannah." The man's voice betrayed nothing as he scrutinized the sister. "I was trying to reach Reverend Mother Malina. I need to speak to her as soon as possible."

"That is not possible, Lord Inquisitor." Hannah replied, her face stony. She knew who he was and what he had done. All of the sisters here did and all of them shared Georgia's view that the man was better off dead. He had stayed far away from _any_ Sororitas since the unfortunate events here. The _one_ time he had met one face to face by accident? She had taken one look and gone for her flamer pistol. He had wisely taken to his heels. One, he was a psyker and anathema to any right thinking Sororitas. Two? He was an Inquisitor, not to be trusted at any time. Three? He had _assaulted_ , _poisoned_ and then caused the _death_ of Georgia's mother, Kay, the only know true Daughter of the Emperor of Mankind. If _any_ the Sororitas _ever_ got hold of him, his death would _not_ be quick.

"Senior Sister, we have a major problem." Gornal sounded upset but it didn't show on his face. "I need to talk to the Reverend Mother. Now."

"That will be difficult as she has gone to the Emperor's side." Hannah said flatly and the man on the screen seemed to recoil.

"She... She what?" Was he paling? "Dead? Is Georgia all right?" Was he _begging?_

"Why don't you ask your superiors, or your Mechanicus friends?" Hannah demanded. "We find spy bots of Mechanicus design in our territory weekly, sometimes daily. The being who came into our convent by stealth, gassed our sisters and caused Reverend Mother Malina's death was garbed in black, had a white mask and carried a rifle. _I_ know what the means. I know who sent that one. Do _you?_ " She demanded. At that. Gornal stiffened.

"They wouldn't." Gornal said slowly. "They can't! That is _insane!_ "

"Yes, it is." The Senior Sister snapped. "But they did it. And now? Reverend Mother Malina is dead. The only thing keeping us from declaring holy war is that the one responsible is dead and we are unlikely to ever know who is personally responsible for sending him. _Kay_ would not wish us to fire indiscriminately." That barb flew and struck home.

"Is Georgia all right?" The Inquisitor asked. Odd. He was looking _defeated_.

"Like I am going to tell _you_ that!" Hannah snarled that, her ire fully fanned.

"What they are doing is insane." Gornal was speaking softly, and not quite to the speaker. To someone else? "This is _insane_. Attacking the _Sororitas?_ Even Illusmar at his worst never _attacked_ them." He grunted and then he turned back to the screen. "Senior Sister..." He bit out words as green energy flared around him. "They _never_ send just _one!_ "

Everyone stared as the Lord Inquisitor screamed in incredible agony, jerked and then fell out of the screen. A female form in a black synthleather bodysuit was barely in view. She moved out of view and the screen shut off.

"I wanted him dead, but not like that." Georgia said softly.

" _If_ that was real." The sergeant replied. "Inquisitors have been known to fake their deaths. We need to go, Hospitalar."

"They can track this, can't they?" Georgia patted her stomach and nothing hurt now. Good.

"They can. Which means we need to move now." The sergeant took hold of her arm gently. He didn't need to be gentle. "If we do, they will follow us, leave the sisters here alone."

"Unless of course, they want no witnesses." Georgia looked at Hannah who slowly shook her head before bowing it. "Sister… I..."

"Our lives are the Emperor's and we do his work. Go." Hannah said as she spun to another door. One marked 'Command'. "We will hold their attention as long as we can. If we do not meet again short of the Emperor's side, Hospitalar Georgia, it has been an honor."

"The honor is mine, Senior Sister Hannah." Then Georgia was running at the Space Marine's side.

Then she jerked to a stop as the sergeant did. Their destination was a room marked 'Vehicle Bay' but another form in black with a white mask stood in the doorway. It held no weapon, but the mask was terror inducing caricature of a skull. A large thing with a hole in the front, obviously some kind of weapon, hung beside the head and Georgia swallowed hard as a glow built around it.

"Culexus." The sergeant snarled as raised his boltgun, but then he paused as a white blur shot from one wall to slam into the black clad form. The Death Cult assassin hit the black clad form and her blade did nothing! An evil laugh came from the horrific thing as the woman in white retreated, but the laugh faded as a meltagun fired and another white bodysuit clad form appeared in a doorway. _Another_ Death Cult assassin! And another firing a boltgun! _F_ ive forms in white, three woman, two male, all with weapons blazing and swinging at the black clad horror. To Georgia's stunned eyes, it walked right through the fire, ignoring the melee strikes and its _gaze..._ When it leveled its skull mask on one of the Death Cult, that being simply ceased to be without eve a scream. When it looked at Georgia, every trace of the heat left her body. She was frozen and couldn't move a muscle. Fear and so much more tore through every muscle, every nerve.

 _You will come with me._ What had to be yet another Imperial Assassin's voice wasn't aloud, but audible nonetheless and just as horrific as its appearance. A Death Cult assassin screamed in rage and threw herself at the form, hacking with a two handed sword. The thing _ignored her!_

"No, she will not." The sergeant stepped between Georgia and the horrific thing and Georgia could move again but every single nerve was on fire. She hurt so badly. It was fading, but slowly. "Be ye gone, assassin. You will not take her." He sounded unconcerned. _Bored_ almost even as a _something_ hit all four of the surviving Death Cult assassins and all collapsed, clutching their heads. Whatever it was, it didn't reach Georgia. The pain had faded and now? She was just shaking.

The odd thing stared at the sergeant for a long moment. _What are you?_

"Would not your masters love to know?" The sergeant all but sneered that. "You of all people know that there are things that you simply should not _ask_ , assassin. Be gone or be dead, your choice."

 _I have my orders._ The horrible form took another step and kicked a writhing Death Cultist out of his way absently.

"As do I." The sergeant replied, still so maddeningly calm. "I assume all four temples sent operatives. So, we can expect an Eversor to come in here and clean up _your_ mess." Something spat from the side and the sergeant did not react as at least five shots flew at him. Georgia's eyes went huge as he seemed to phase and whatever they were passed right _through_ him to hit the wall behind him. She had to be dreaming, didn't she? Space Marines didn't _phase_ , did they? Said wall started to hiss and smoke. Acid? "Ah, here they are now."

Another form right out of nightmare stalked forward, a pistol clutched in one hand and the other a mass of needle-like claws. Black suit, white skull mask. Imperial assassin.

"Interesting plan." The sergeant said mildly as the newcomer stalked forward. The other was not moving. "The sniper to sneak in and set things up, the shapeshifter to introduce the patsy, the mind ripper and the monster to tidy it all up and leave no witnesses." He still sounded unconcerned. "I thought they wanted her alive." He inquired.

 _I do not question my orders._ The voice of the other was still awful.

"No. No, you cannot. You have about as much free will as that one's pistol does." The sergeant moved to block the other's approach to the quailing Hospitalar. Georgia gagged as the claws swept out to disembowel one of the reeling Death Cult assassins and she died without a sound. " _I_ cannot allow that. I have _my_ orders and they do not include letting your masters take or kill the Emperor's granddaughter. There is no point in further talk, so… Hospitalar? Close your eyes."

That was a command and Georgia did as instructed even though every fiber of her being said to keep them open, to watch death come and perhaps find a way to escape? To flee as silly as that was. With the tracker in her, they could and would follow her anywhere she-

Inhuman screams came from in front of her. They were both aloud _and_ in her mind. There was no sound except those screams and Georgia screwed her eyes shut tighter and shivered as _something_ washed over her. Something that felt… familiar? Comforting. She gasped as the feeling faded along with the screams.

"You can open your eyes now." The sergeant was calm as Georgia did just that to see _both_ black clad forms lying broken on the floor. From their postures, both were _very_ dead.

" _Lorinaris!_ " Georgia was in motion as one of the Death Cult assassins tried to rise and couldn't. The female form was as broken as the assassins were. None of the others would move again.

The female warrior stared up at Georgia, her mask half torn from her burned face. Her eyes held terror but also acceptance and a calm that was odd to say the least as life fled her body.

"He… He is what I thought." The woman said weakly as Georgia started to work. "No, no. Do not waste your time. Hospitalar. I am too broken and I must not live. I saw something I cannot relate. Something truly miraculous and secret. I must take it to my pyre." Georgia gave a sob, but the woman reached up with a slow hand to pat her cheek. "Do not cry for me or mine, Hospitalar. We go to your Grandfather's side. Our debt of blood is paid." She gave a rattling sigh and her hand fell to lie still, but a smile graced her face. "You can protect her." She begged the Space Marine who stood impassive. "Please."

"I will." Avitus promised. Lorinaris smiled again and died. Georgia bowed her head, but the sergeant took her arm. "We have no time, Hospitalar. There will be more of them."

"How many must die for me?" Georgia snarled, trying to stay at the fallen woman's side, but the Space Marine would not let go and pulled her ungentle to her feet. "How _many?_ "

"She could have avoided battle." The Space Marine pulled her towards the door even as she stared at the fallen Death Cultist. "She knew that to face that thing was death, Hospitalar. Even without the other, _few_ can face a Culexus and live. She chose to fight along with her kin. She will be remembered, honored for her sacrifice. She and hers gave me time to summon aid. We need to go before the other sisters fall to the same fate. They are after _you_ , not the sisters here."

"I have to pray for her!" Georgia snarled, but her heart wasn't truly in it.

"You can pray while we flee." The Blood Raven replied as he half led, half dragged Georgia into the vehicle bay and towards a darkened bay. She had never been in this part of the vehicle bay. It had been very quiet in here since most of the gear had been removed. Most of the vehicles had been sent out to whoever needed them the most, the super-heavy tanks being the first to go.

So, what was he leading her towards? There wasn't anything in the bay he led her into except a set of pallets filled with ammunition boxes. He led her past those to a door that was half hidden in the rear. She didn't resist as he led her through the door into bright light. But then, she stooped short as she saw what lay within.

"What in the Emperor's name?" Georgia stared at the oddly shaped craft that sat ready on its landing skids. That wasn't an Imperial Guard ship or even a Space Marine one! Not human!

"Georgia! _Get in!_ We _do not_ have time argue!" A voice snapped from the oddly shaped vehicle. The voice! Georgia knew the voice!

"Liriel?" Georgia begged as the Blood Raven led her towards the black _Eldar_ _Falcon Grav tank!_ "What is going on?"

"Hell is going on!" Liriel snapped. "Get in! Now! I will explain while you flee!"

"Are you… _in_ _there?_ " Georgia weakly asked as the sergeant led her to the ramp at the back of the ship and up into it. The bay inside was dark but lit up and several _human_ forms nodded to the pair.

"No, but someone you can trust _is_." Liriel promised as the ship powered up with an inhuman hum.

"Come on, Georgia." Inquisitor Ricardo Illusmar said with a smile as he beckoned her into the ship. His guard Mace and his spy Lornan stood ready. "We are on short time!"

"Inquisitor? Sir… I… They have to have air defenses up. Those Valkyries won't just let us leave." Georgia begged as she was led to seat that felt wrong and sat down. Then the Space Marine strapped her in carefully before setting himself and knocking his armor in place. Eldar seats wouldn't hold him.

"I sincerely hope they _don't_." A cold, angry female voice came from the wall. "After what they have done to you? I _really_ want to shoot things."

"Lisa?" Georgia kicked herself. "I mean, Sergeant Korniazal? What is going on?"

"Actually, it is _Lieutenant_ Korniazal now over her strong objections." Illusmar made a face. The Inquisitor who had helped her mother recover the facility sighed from where he sat. "And as for what is going on? A shitstorm. Good thing we have the best pilot in the Imperium to fly us through it, huh, Lisa?"

"You always say the nicest things, boss." The pilot made a soft noise of envy. "I like this thing, but we can't keep it, can we?'

"Better we don't for all kinds of reasons. Not the least that we are not actually _here_ at all." Illusmar replied. "Singer Liriel, we ready."

"As are we." The voice of the Eldar who had once had her mind forcibly merged with Georgia's was worried, but firm. "You may launch when ready, Inquisitor. You _will_ make it to orbit." That was a promise.

"They won't just let us _leave!_ " Georgia protested as the ship's hum built even further.

"They won't have a _choice_." Several people said in concert as the acceleration that dwarfed anything humans could make slammed Georgia into her seat.

"This is a xenos ship! They will shoot us down!" Georgia begged.

"They will _try_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ancients  
**

No one could have possibly expected it.

Tempestus Scions were very good. They were trained from birth to serve the Imperium, given the absolute best gear and training available to normal humans who were not Sororitas. The same colleges that produced them produced the Commissars, the backbone of more Imperial Guard regiments that would even be counted. Trained, honed, experienced,… All of these made the Scions the absolute best that normal human soldiers could be.

That said? They were not omniscient.

They had all known this was going to be bad. Even the most bloodthirsty of the soldiers who had been gathered had very _quietly_ hoped and prayed to the Emperor that there wouldn't be any fighting. Scions had few illusions after decades of conflict in the Emperor's name. _All_ of them had seen Sororitas fight and had a very healthy regard for the Sisters' of Battle skill and gear. Add to that a fortification that dwarfed anything that humans had built in recent millennium and only a complete madman would want to attack it. It was a planetary defense center that _was_ a mountain! It looked like a mountain from the outside. The only access points were well defended with heavy weapons. They could blast their way in. Of course they could. They knew where the main door was and had approached it. But the two _volcano cannon_ that had emerged from hidden turrets and aimed at their position were a _pointed_ hint that such was not a good idea.

Most knew that this place had been built by the Emperor and while none had wanted to desecrate it (or tempt the Sisters' wrath!) they had their orders. They had to take the Hospitalar Georgia into protective custody. They would obey their orders or die trying. Actually? Probably die trying.

"They are not talking, Sir." Sergeant Jersey was a veteran of hundreds of fights and normally, he wouldn't have shied away from anything. His armor was dented but whole. His hellpistol and chainsword, likewise. Scions didn't do parades generally. They were about results, not show. They could and had, but it wasn't what they were best at. They were all about doing the mission, no matter the cost. But _this?_

"No." Captain Kara Nills was an anomaly amongst the ranks of the Scions. Contrary to many's belief, it wasn't prejudice that led the ranks of the Tempestus to be mostly made up of males. It was simple numbers. There were more male humans in the Imperium than females. It varied from world to world, but on average, there were more males. There were all female college of the Schola Progenia, however and Kara Nills had been an orphan raised in one such. Most women went into healing or holy orders, but she had always wanted to fight and she had always been good at it. She had risen through the ranks on her own merit to command first a platoon and then a company of Scions. It was to her credit that the hard bitten men and woman who served under her didn't give her a second glance. She had what it took. "And no sign of whatever killed the Inquisitor?"

She didn't beg that. She didn't _do_ begging. The sergeant just shook his head and she sighed.

"We are screwed, Sergeant." The captain said very quietly, but she knew. Every one of her men knew they would not survive this. Even if, by some miracle (ha!), they managed to breach the fortress and beat the sisters, the fact that an _Inquisitor_ _Lord_ had died on her watch would make her remaining life short and unpleasant. Her men, likewise in all probability. That left her one _bad_ choice. "Get them ready to breach."

"Yes, sir." The sergeant saluted and turned back to his men as the captain spun to glare that the silent red rhino that had been sitting dormant the whole time. What were the Mechanicus doing? They hadn't even come out of…

The captain's eyes bulged under her visor as a green shield erupted around the rhino. That wasn't _Imperium_ tech. She opened her mouth to shout a warning as she hit the dirt. Too late.

The Captain's world turned bright as something low and fast arced over her head. Something _black?_ That _also_ hadn't been Imperium tech! She heard calls from her overwatch, but she could only stare at the white arc of xenotech that appeared out of nowhere! At the bulbous alien forms that were emerging from nowhere to to fire at her men who fell without even the knowledge to know what had killed them. But she knew.

" _ELDAR!_ " She screamed and raised her pistol as her sergeant fell to lie in a smoking heap. Eldar Dark Reapers and Guardians. At least three squads all in black! She fired her hellpistol and had the satisfaction of seeing one of the hated xenos fall to lie still but then the monsters had seen her and she had nowhere to go. A dozen razor sharp shuriken tore through her carapace armor as if it wasn't even there and she collapsed in a heap. The Mechanicus rhino exploded as at least four of the Dark Reapers fired oddly shaped weapons at it. Both of her Valkyries were falling out of the sky, hit by similar weapons that no normal human made tech could repel. All of the Taurus were burning. The slaughter was over in less than two minutes. Then the black clad xenos gathered up their fallen and were gone, leaving the Captain and her men to bleed out and die in the dirt. The Webway portal too shimmered and vanished in a haze of purple xenos energy, leaving nothing but death behind. Scion Captain Kara Nill's last thought was a plaintive question.

Why hadn't the Sororitas fired on the xenos?

They…

Hated...

* * *

An odd escape ship

Georgia was numb. So cold, so scared. Even the sergeant's calm, reassuring presence wasn't enough to curb whatever she was feeling now. The only thing keeping her awake was a calm voice sounding from nearby.

"Yes, I know, Senior Sister Hannah." Inquisitor Illusmar said sternly over the com at the raging voice over his com. "Yes, I know they were xenos. That was the plan. This way, you didn't do it. The High Lords of Terra will blame the xenos for the loss of their prize, not you."

"Do you really think I care about _that?_ " Hannah all but screamed at him. "Yes, I know you have the control codes. _Using_ them to keep us from firing was _despicable!_ "

"If you had fired on the Eldar, they would have attacked you. They would have wiped all of you out, militant and non-militant alike. They don't discriminate humans that way." Illusmar said reasonably "They have _far_ more force on standby. You _know_ how the Eldar fight, Senior Sister. Overwhelming force, overwhelming speed. That defense center is the lynchpin for the defense of this world, Senior Sister. This world is the lynchpin for the sector! Until the Sisters of Serenity send a representative to replace Reverend Mother Malina, you are leaderless. I will not see you vulnerable. A squad of Ultramarines will be arriving shortly. They will not enter your facility, but they will assist you in defending it from any threat until your sisters can send reinforcements." That poured ice water into the furious sister's tone.

"How can you order _Ultramarines_ to assist us?" The Senior Sister asked, clearly still angry, but also confused. Sororitas considered Adeptas Astartes to be barely human at all. Mostly a good thing, but barely human. They didn't bow to _anyone's_ authority, especially not the Inquisition's. The tales, legends and stories of Space Marine intransigence were myriad.

"I did not, and that is all I can say." Illusmar replied and then sighed deeply. When he spoke again, it was reasonable. "I know you are angry, and you have cause. Feel free to blame me, but _hold!_ Hold the line, Senior Sister. That defense center _cannot_ fall. This world is the Emperor's and it will not fall as long as you have the strength to hold it."

"They will intercept you." Hannah said, calming slowly. "I assume..." She paused and when she spoke again it was careful. "...a special guest is with you in that xenos thing." Hate colored her final words.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." Illusmar's face was stern and the Senior Sister heaved a sigh that was clearly audible over the vox. "As for intercepting? That too was planned for and that is all I can say about _that_. I am under orders, Senior Sister and that is _all I can_ _say._ "

At that, Georgia stiffened. Who the hell could _order_ an Inquisitor to do _anything?_ Did she really want to know? An armored hand gave hers a squeeze and she relaxed a little.

"You never played us false, unlike many other Inquisitors I have dealt with." Hannah said soberly.

"I was on my best behavior. I didn't want Kay mad at me again." Illusmar grinned as a sputtering noise came from the vox. More than one person smiled at that. So very true. "We will be out of vox range momentarily, Senior Sister. For what is worth? Your Sororitas faith is keeping this planet from sliding further into darkness. Hold it, Sister. Hold tight to it. The odd things will pass and the Emperor protects."

"The Emperor protects. Tell Georgia-" Hannah's reply was cut off by static.

Illusmar nodded soberly as he cut his vox. He turned to look at Georgia who shrank under his regard. He shook his head. "Don't be afraid of me, Georgia. I am here to help."

"When did you get back?" Georgia all but begged that.

She had missed him and his team. They were not nice people, but they did the Emperor's work in dark places. She had wanted to go with them, but she had been persuaded to stay in the convent. In the hell that the convent had become.

"Last night. We expected something, but never this!" Illusmar turned to another form who nodded to him and slowly eased to close with Georgia. "Georgia? You may not remember, but this is Sergeant Olafsson. He helped your mother."

Georgia looked at the man in Imperial Guard armor and her eyes narrowed. He wore the wings of an Elysian Drop trooper and carried a medkit. She smiled and nodded but then she glared at him. She did remember him. He had been the Elysian medic who had tried to help her mom after Kay had been poisoned. And then he had done _more_.

"You drugged me." Georgia's tone wasn't angry. More tired and defeated. "I so wanted to throttle that man!"

"No one blamed you, Hospitalar." The medic said with a shrug. "Hell, _I_ wanted to to shoot him. But you were hurting yourself with your rage."

"Yes, I was." Georgia admitted and relaxed. "I still haven't forgiven you for that, but I am too tired to see my own readouts. Too long without sleep." She turned to Illusmar as the medic strapped himself in beside her and started to work. "Why are they doing this? I am not my mom!" She pleaded.

"There are a lot of reasons, Georgia." The Inquisitor replied. "Some are classified. Some are just plain frightening. But there are people who are trying to help. We have many reasons, but the end result is the same. We will get you to safety, Georgia."

"You know what is happening?" Georgia's eyes were closing. Had the sergeant drugged her? The medic? It didn't matter. She was so tired.

"Yes." Illusmar replied.

"Can we stop it?" Georgia begged.

"No." Illusmar sighed as Georgia wilted. "But we can try to make it better and we must. Killing you is not an option no matter what some may think."

"Would it solve the problem?" Georgia asked, on the edge of sleep.

"No. It would make it worse and not just what your mother, uncle and Grandfather would do." Illusmar's calm reply chased Georgia into slumber.

No one relaxed as Georgia slumped in her seat, finally asleep. No one missed that the Blood Raven's bolt pistol was in hand and aimed at the medic as he worked on Georgia. No one commented either. To his credit, the Elysian ignored it to focus on his patient. Finally, he sat back and Georgia slept on, her face losing its patina of fear.

"She will sleep for a time, sir." The medic shook his head and crossed his arms, eyeing the bolt pistol aimed at him. "I don't know how long. This is beyond my skill."

"Mine too." The Inquisitor admitted and everyone looked at him. He shrugged. "Self delusion is a weakness. Sergeant?" He asked the Blood Raven who slowly lowered his pistol. He did _not_ holster it. "What word?"

"The 'Litany of Fury' is maintaining a far orbit as they have since they arrived here. Anything else would draw attention. They are monitoring a massive spike in vox traffic on planet." The sergeant replied. "They know we are here and generally where we are. The xenotech shields may hide us from sensor, but not from sight. Sooner or later, someone will get a visual. At which point, our lives will get exciting." He muttered under his breath. "Never thought I would be _glad_ for Eldar trickery."

"Me neither." Illusmar agreed sourly. "Lieutenant? Any sign of our ride?"

"No." Lisa said from the cockpit, worried. "Are you sure they are not setting us up for a trap?"

"It is not a trap." A reassuring voice sounded from nowhere, but no one was reassured. Not in an Eldar vehicle with the soul of a dead Eldar as a guide! Liriel was trying to be calm and reasonable, not something Eldar generally did well. Then again, she _was_ different in many, many ways. "They are worried. This close to a heavily defended Imperial world, if they are detected, they won't have long to flee before being surrounded and overwhelmed."

"Can you _blame_ us?" Lornan demanded for everyone. The spy was not happy with this situation, but then again, _no one_ was.

"Not in the slightest." Liriel replied. "If the situation were not nearly so drastic, I wouldn't want to go anywhere _near_ one of their ships again, even with Yvraine's assurances they are Ynarri now… They scare me." She wasn't faking the shiver of fear in her voice.

"You have cause." Illusmar replied. "Can you coordinate with them? We need to get out of here. As soon as we exit the atmosphere, the close in sensor grid will detect us."

"They bother me." Liriel calmed a bit. "But I am relaying your words to them. They say they are confusing the sensors but they don't have long to get in and out. They are sending coordinates..." She gulped. "...and launching fighters and bombers."

"Emperor." Illusmar did not quite scream that. "If they _attack_ **anyone,** this whole _system_ will go nuts and we won't last long flying a xenos ship." He snarled. "Get them to call their small craft back!"

"They say that is the only way to get you aboard." Liriel said weakly and then she snarled. "Those lying _scum!_ They promised they could _dock_ you!"

"Boss!" Lisa's terrified voice sounded from up front as the tank they were in lurched. "Something big and dark just grabbed us! I have lost control!" A gulp sounded from up front. "I see… Three, no five. They are towing us and the fighters are escorting. No one is firing anything."

"They say they are bringing you in. _No! Don't!_ They will not react well!" Liriel pleaded, half to the occupants of the tank, half to someone else.

"Sergeant!" Illusmar snapped. "Backup plan D."

"Roger that." The Blood Raven replied, his calm sweeping the small compartment. "Sent and acknowledged. The Litany of Fury will start to move momentarily."

"Ancestors, no! Georgia!" Liriel was all but moaning. "Those stupid... Why didn't they _say something?_ "

"They probably didn't think about it." Illusmar replied, his bolt pistols in hand as the others checked their own weapons. "This _is_ what they do, no?"

"It is what they do, yes." Liriel said sadly. "I... I trusted them. Inquisitor, I believed Yvraine when she said you would be safe. I am sorry. Don't let them hurt Georgia? Please?" The naked fear in her tone was unbelievable for any other Eldar. Not for her.

"I cannot guarantee that." The Inquisitor said and then stiffened as a hologram appeared in the middle of the troop compartment. The Eldar who stood there was _furious!_ And not just _any_ Eldar.

"I _can!_ " Yvraine snarled as the tank shuddered again. "The idiots may not listen to _Liriel_. They _will_ listen to _me_!" A rage as deep as space itself sang in the ageless being's tone. "Or they will _die._ "

"The bombers just released us! I think they are Razorwings. Not sure. Never seen one up close before." Lisa said weakly. "Um, they are still out there, but they are just sitting there. Five Raptors, two Razorwings. Um, Boss?" She pleaded.

"Is this a trap?" The Inquisitor demanded.

"Not _mine_." Yvraine's holo snapped right back. Was she-? Oh shit! The image changed and she was holding an Eldar in ornate armor off the ground by one _leg_ with _one hand_. When she spoke again, it was very quiet and very dangerous. "What did I tell you, captain?" She inquired.

"We did as _ordered_ , avatar!" The extremely distressed Eldar in her grip pleaded as he was held upside down. "We are picking them up! No more!"

"Every Eldar on Ulthwé saw what will happen if _anything_ more happens to that young human. I have shared the knowledge of what I saw with all of us." Yvraine seemed calmer now, but it was a facade. She was _anything_ but calm. "Think carefully, Captain. The lives of every Ynarri on this ship, indeed, perhaps every Eldar _everywhere_ , ride on what you say next." Her other hand grabbed the xenos' other leg and started to bend it like an ancient human wishbone. His armor creaked and horrific looking blades snapped off like twigs.

"I... I didn't-" The captain screamed in agony and another holo joined them, this one an Eldar male in oddly garish looking armor. Red, yellow, purple, blue? Weird. But the mask made all of that fade. The colors were stark. White and black with nothing to deny its edges. A twilight Harlequin. One of the _most_ dangerous of a very dangerous sect of a very unpredictable people.

"I think you have made your point, avatar." The newcomer said mildly in High Gothic. "I believe this was an error of communication, not a trap." Yvraine glared at him and he shrugged. "Kill him or no, that is your right. But I can absolutely guarantee that the human girl will be safe aboard this ship. My troupe will make her safe here." Calm, clear, and about as soft as the blade of the naked sword he held.

"Harlequin." Illusmar said slowly. "We should take your word? You who lie as often as you dance?" Not an insult. Fact.

"Do you have a choice, Inquisitor Ricardo Illusmar?" The Harlequin asked, his tone still mild. "That tank's holo shields will not hold even your pathetic Imperium technology away forever. When they detect it, they will destroy it without thought or care. You know this."

Everyone looked at Illusmar who was clearly struggling with himself. Then he sighed and relaxed just a little.

"I have backup plans for the inevitable treachery." The Inquisitor warned.

"As do we." The Harlequin and the avatar both said in unison. Yvraine growled something vile in an unknown language and dropped the captain who vanished from the holo.

"That said..." The avatar of Ynnead shook her head. "We _will_ offer true Eldar hospitality and care to the Granddaughter of the human Emperor." That was both promise and warning. " _All_ of us."

"Then..." Illusmar sighed deeply. "You are correct, Harlequin. We have few options now. We accept your hospitality, avatar. Sergeant, tell your battle brothers to hold for the moment. They cannot pick us up without everyone seeing them do it and that would not end well." The Blood Raven nodded.

The tank shuddered again and both holos of Eldar nodded to him before vanishing.

" _Boss_..." Lisa begged from up front. "I… Um… You told me, but um..."

"I know." Illusmar didn't need to see it to know that they were being swept towards a small Corsair class Escort. A dreaded raider ship of the Dark Eldar, one of the most feared vessels in Imperium space. "We don't have a choice. Be ready for anything."

Everyone said the exact same thing, even the Space Marine!

"Ya _think?_ "


	10. Chapter 10

**Light or darkness**

The Eldar grav tank settled to a solid surface with a thump. Everyone looked at the Inquisitor who eyed Georgia. The medic checked her vitals and nodded.

"She is still asleep." The Elysian medic reported after a moment. "I do not know how long she will remain that way."

"Not long enough." The Inquisitor sighed deeply. "Stay here." He commanded as he moved to the hatch that led outside.

"Sir!" Mace protested, but Illusmar shook his head. His guard rose, but stilled as the armored leader waved him back to his seat.

"This ship has Drukhari and Harlequins aboard. This is probably the single most dangerous thing I have ever done, Mace." Ricardo Illusmar had few illusions about his ability to survive if these 'hosts' turned violent. He had faced Drukhari by the score in defense of the Caligari sector. These were not the abased and lost cousins of the Eldar. No, these were Ynarri, with the advantages of both Light _and_ Dark Eldar. Dark Eldar were fast, unpredictable and prone to using drugs and poisons as much or more than any Inquisitor that Illusmar had ever heard of. _Craftworld Eldar_ didn't do such things. They could, but they didn't generally need to. Craftworld Eldar firepower was the stuff of horrific legends across the Imperium. Their raw destructive ability had killed armies and fleets throughout the history that was known to humanity. Even Adeptes Astartes were wary of Craftworld firepower. Hell, it was enshrined in the _Codex Astartes_ to be wary of such. Anyone with a lick of sense was more than a bit cautious about dealing with them. Add Dark Eldar and Harlequins to the mix? Ouch. "We cannot afford _any_ miscommunications right now. One voice is better than many and if they want us dead? We are. Stay with Georgia."

That was a command as he hit the control to lower the hatch. What greeted his eyes was a shock that he fought hard not to show. He had expected a greeting party, maybe a warhost with ready weapons.

 _Two_ Eldar stood near the tank, but far enough away that even Eldar speed would not let them reach him with blades before he could draw his pistols. For all the good they might do in the _middle_ of a Dark Eldar ship. Wait, scratch that. _Three_ Eldar, but one was lying on the floor sobbing quietly in pain. The Dark Eldar captain! The avatar of Ynnead stood by the Harlequin from the holo but her face was just as impassive as his mask. Their weapons were _sheathed!_

"Well said, Inquisitor." Yvraine said quietly. Her face traced a small smile at his expression. "Eldar have good ears."

"And you didn't know who or what might come out first." Illusmar forced himself to relax. No other forms showed themselves, but the hangar was filled with shadows. Just the places Dark Eldar loved to hide. "Hence why you both are here."

Neither group trusted the other but in this case? The needs of the many did indeed come far ahead of the needs of the few. It was hardly the first time that Ricardo Illusmar had been sent on what might very well have been a suicide mission, but it could be the last if the Harlequin was half as powerful as Yvraine had proven herself to be. The female Eldar inclined her head in agreement.

"How is Georgia?" Yvraine asked. "She impressed me when we met in the mind. She has no idea, does she?" The Inquisitor shook his head and her face took on an aspect that was sorrow and rage mixed. "What were those stupid Mechanicus _thinking?_ " She demanded.

"I don't know." Illusmar replied, keeping his hands well away from his pistols. " _Kay_ was bad enough..." He paused and looked at the Harlequin. "Did you know Kay?"

"I cannot answer that." The masked Eldar was still calm and mild. Illusmar looked at him and Yvraine cleared her throat, drawing both males' attention.

"I did not and the more I learn about her? The more I wish I had faced her in battle at least once." Yvraine replied. "She left a hell of a mess for the slaves of Commoragh to clean up. I couldn't have done better myself." High praise from the one time gladiator. "Right now? We have a mess to try and clean up. We are not enemies today, human. Tomorrow maybe, but not today."

"Agreed. Desperate times call for desperate measures and this _is_ desperate. I am curious about one thing." Illusmar asked slowly. "What I have read about you is unclear about one major thing. Would it be worth my life to ask if you are an Emissary or an Avatar?" The Eldar shared an inscrutable look.

"Either. Both." Yvraine shrugged. "It really depends on who you talk to and when. I serve Ynnead and that is really all that matters to me. Many call me ' _The_ Avatar' now that Yncarne is missing in action, but I know better than to count him gone."

"Missing?" Illusmar asked carefully.

"A band of Chaos fools led by that bigger fool Ahriman decided I had to do something that I vehemently disagreed with." She shrugged again. "We argued with them. We won but Yncarne disappeared. He is around somewhere. Ynnead would know if he was dead."

"If you can't trust the _God of the Dead_ for such, you cannot trust anybody." Despite his mild quip, Illusmar was not relaxed in the slightest. "Georgia is even more of a mess than I thought. Despite the sergeant's care, they got to her." At that, both Eldar stiffened. "I do not know when she slept fully and deeply last."

"We can ease her sleep, but it will not last." Yvraine grimaced. "Liriel can do more, but she is not fully awake yet."

"Liriel?" The Inquisitor asked. "What can she do?" Last he knew, she had been dead and- Wait a minute! Dead Eldar plus Avatar _or_ Emissary of the Eldar God of the Dead equaled what?

"More than you would think." Yvraine said with another small, enigmatic smile. "Warrior or no, she is true Eldar. Do not underestimate her." Despite the smile she now wore, that was a blunt warning.

"We need to get Georgia out of this system and we need to remove a tracker an assassin shot her with." Illusmar recoiled ever so slightly as both Eldar gripped their weapons. More a way to get his hands closer to his pistols than actual fear. "None of my people. The sergeant killed the one who did it."

"You know what he is." Yvraine said through suddenly gritted teeth. Illusmar nodded. "And you _trust_ him?" He just looked at her. She stared at him and then she _laughed!_ She relaxed but the Harlequin did not. "That was not intended as a joke, but it came out one. Inquisitors trust no one." Just like that, the mercurial xenos' tone shifted to worry. "How badly was Georgia hurt?"

"A minor wound. The tracker was designed to go in easily, but explode if anyone tried to remove it." Illusmar eyed the Harlequin who had not moved a muscle.

"You humans and your toys." The Harlequin showed emotion for the first time. Scorn. "We can get it out."

"Without killing or paralyzing her?" Illusmar kept his voice level through sheer force of will. "Correct me if I am wrong, but she needs to be intact, doesn't she?"

"For what she has to do? She will need to be awake, aware and mobile." Yvraine held out a hand when the Harlequin did not move. "Inquisitor, this has ceased to be a human matter. You will leave her with us. We will see her healed, protected and on her way to her destiny." That was a command, but Illusmar shook his head.

"It has ceased to be a _purely_ human matter." The Inquisitor corrected her grimly. "We _are_ involved in this, like it or not. I don't like it but I have my orders. You know who gave them." Both Eldar nodded. "Kill me if you wish, but if you try to take her by force, my backup will act. You know what they will do. _You_ will likely survive to escape into the Webway. Will Georgia?" He asked, voice cold and his hands now on the butts of his pistols. Far from offended, both Eldar nodded!

"You play dangerous games well, Inquisitor." The Harlequin who had still not introduced himself said with a nod. "I look forward to our playing."

"I highly doubt I would be make a worthy match for such a master player." Illusmar replied evenly. "But the dance will be interesting, will it not?"

"Dances with death are the only interesting dances." The Harlequin nodded to Yvraine and relaxed a little. "We will have to see which role you take."

"Not Solitaire." Ricardo replied, back on firm ground. Mind games and twisty, turny details had always been his forte. He was good at killing things, but in his heart, he was an investigator, not some kind of Astartes want-to-be. Harlequin Solitaires were all insane, every last one of them. Crazy dangerous even for their kind.

"No, that will not be your role." The Harlequin actually sounded amused. "I will think on it. For now? Suitable quarters have been set aside for Georgia." He turned to Yvraine whose face suddenly showed a hint of ire. He actually stiffened and gave her a half bow! "And no, the first was a joke on the part of our troupe's lyricist."

"You put her in there and I will kill you." _That_ was no joke on Yvraine's part. "You put her anywhere _near_ there and I will kill you." Again, no joke.

"Yes, avatar." The Harlequin nodded. "I will take the dear captain and check on the refurbishing."

"You do that." Yvraine did not react as the Harlequin grabbed the still sobbing captain by the neck, hauled him to his feet effortlessly and left, dragging the all but gibbering Dark Eldar! She eyed Illusmar who eyed her back. "Please do not antagonize him, Inquisitor. We will need him and his." She shook her had. "And you are right. We need you as well as much as that thought rankles. We do not like this feeling of needing others."

"Nor do we." Illusmar agreed. "Did the visions ever clear at all?"

"No." Yvraine growled. "Far seeing is a pain in the butt at the best of times, but now? With what those idiots did to the girl?" She stepped towards the tank and Illusmar moved to let her by. "We are setting up suitable quarters for you and for her. It will not be a palace." She warned.

"As long as it is not a slave cell, I can handle it." Illusmar paused as Yvraine made a face. "It… isn't… Is it?" He inquired.

"That _was_ where the Harlequins wanted all of you, including Georgia." Yvraine shook her head as Illusmar stared at her. "They said it was the most secure place on the ship and that _was_ true. A joke and I knew it was a joke. I may have overreacted a bit when they said that. I spent many years as humans tell time in such places. The girl will not be put in a cell." That was cold and hard. Death speaking.

"Did any die?" Illusmar asked, curious.

"No." Yvraine allowed. "Say what you will about the Harlequin, they are hardy folk. They did learn what not to joke about with me. The injuries will fade in time."

"The memory won't." The Inquisitor replied. "So, not the slave quarters?"

"Nor the Haemoncului labs. That was the other truly secure area." Yvraine promised. "None of _those_ aboard chose to join the Ynarri and they joined Slaanesh instead." From her tone, he didn't want to know what had happened to the torturers. Couldn't have happened to better beings.

"I think you will not be surprised when I say I am relieved." Illusmar relaxed fully for the first time. Or as fully as an Inquisitor in enemy territory ever _did_. "But, you say _Liriel_ can help Georgia? How?"

"You might be surprised."

* * *

Ten hours later

Georgia woke up to comfort. She was comfortable and she hadn't been drugged. She had slept and she felt wonderful! She stretched and froze as her fingers found oddities. She wasn't wearing her armor and robes! She was wearing something soft that felt almost fuzzy under her fingers and she lay on something that was firm, but yielded underneath her. Not at all like the hard beds of the Sororitas.

"Good morning, Georgia." A familiar voice sounded from nearby and Georgia opened her eyes to find dim light illuminating her environment. It wasn't enough to disturb her stunned eyes, but it was enough to see a dark form sitting beside the huge bed she lay in. The bed was easily the size of her entire _room_ back at the defense facility she had called home.

"Liriel?" Georgia begged as the toom brightened, but not very far. Just enough to see clearly. "That… You..." She stared around wildly, but the room was bare except for the bed. Painfully so. It looked as if someone had forcibly yanked things off the walls in places.

"I know the bed is big. We wanted to make sure you slept well." The small female Eldar who sat beside her bed said with a small, sad smile. She wasn't in armor. She wore a long, black gown that somehow wasn't intimidating. It was covered in Eldar runes that glowed softly red. Again, not scary. Odd. Her long silver hair fell in waves around her pointed ears. Another odd thing about her was the bright red stone that was nestled against her forehead, held there by a silver circlet. It glowed the same colors as the runes. "Did you?"

"Liriel?" Georgia felt her world start to spin but then Liriel smiled and it stabilized. "But… You were dead."

"I was but I got better." Liriel rose and stepped to the bedside, then sitting on it far enough away not to be a threat but close enough to touch. Georgia reached out with a slow hand to do just that and Liriel smiled as the girl poked her. "Don't try to tickle me." She warned with a fake grimace and then Georgia was crying. "Oh, Georgia! Oh, girl!" She exclaimed as the Sororitas all but threw herself at the Eldar who caught and held her in a gentle embrace. She stroked the sobbing girl's hair gently. "It is all right, Georgia. It will be all right."

"How?" Georgia hugged the Eldar tight. "You were _dead!_ "

"Yeah, I was." Liriel sighed deeply as she pulled Georgia into her lap and just held the sobbing girl. "The Mechanicus killed me. Your mother made them pay for it, but they did and then took my soul stone." One hand went to her head to touch the stone that lay there gently, almost reverently. "This holds my mind, my soul, Georgia. Your mother recovered my body and hoped to recover my stone. She couldn't find it. Not until the Mechanicus took _you_." Georgia shivered in memory and Liriel shared it. "They didn't know what they were doing, but what they did to us both is unforgivable. Even to someone like me."

"What do you mean?" Georgia couldn't believe that she was so utterly relaxed now. She felt safe. Warm and safe in Liriel's arms. Odd that a xenos felt so comforting. "You are… I… Why do I feel so safe with you?" She begged, not wanting to give up the feeling after so long cold and scared.

"You do not remember me." The Eldar just held her. "You were only a couple of days old when I first saw you. So tiny, so helpless. So messy..." She made a face that turned into a wide, almost loving smile. "...and so _beautiful_. Kay was such a mess when she staggered into our hideaway with you after what the Mechanicus did to her the last time. She collapsed and I did what I could for her, but she needed rest to heal. She didn't want to, but she left you with me while she healed. I had no idea what to do with a human infant but I learned." She looked a little sick, but it was mostly a smile of fond memory. "Oh yes, I learned."

"I felt safe with you even when the Mechanicus did things to me." Georgia said weakly and Liriel nodded. The Eldar hugged Georgia gently and the girl responded in kind. "Somehow, I knew you would protect me."

"I did my best. It wasn't enough. I am not a god, Georgia." Liriel cautioned the girl. "I may be immortal but just like your mother, I make mistakes. I am no warrior. I do not know how long this body will last. Your mother repaired it very well, but such a reattachment of an Eldar soul to a body hasn't been done for millennia. The stones are supposed to be refuges of last resort. It was not intended for Eldar to come back from them." She made a face. "But when the _God of the Dead_ insists... You do as he asks. Even your mother stepped carefully around Ynnead."

"You knew my mom." Georgia said slowly. "Very well."

"Yes, I did." Liriel shook her head as Georgia opened her mouth to question. "Not yet, Georgia. You are not ready to hear it yet. You have rested, now you need to nourish yourself." She nodded to one side and Georgia's eyes went huge as a chime sounded and a table of dark metal shimmered into being. A steaming tray sat on the table. "I have prepared foods that I know humans can digest easily. 'Soft foods', your mother called them."

"How do you know human foods so well?" Georgia hugged Liriel tighter when the Eldar made to let her go. "No!" She pleaded, aghast at her weakness. "Don't go!"

"I am not leaving, Georgia." Liriel reassured her. "I am just getting your meal for you. You need to eat. Many people wish to speak with you, but until you have recovered as well as you may..." She shook her head. "You are not ready. I need to explain, but you _need_ to eat. I already did."

"You can explain while I eat." Georgia said with a familiar growl. She didn't do 'threat' as well as her mother had, but she was far younger. Liriel looked at her and then heaved an all too human sigh.

"Like mother, like daughter." The Eldar complained, but it was whimsical. "I know better than to argue. All right, Georgia, I will explain, but you _will_ eat while I do." There was no give in the Eldar's voice and Georgia nodded. Liriel patted Georgia's shoulder and the girl released her, albeit unwillingly. The Eldar moved to pick up the tray and then set it on the bed. She pulled a steaming cup from it and held it out to Georgia. "You will like this. You always did."

"What is it?" The smell was as familiar as Liriel was! "Wait? _Cocoa?_ That was Mom's favorite drink!"

"Yes, I know." Liriel smiled wide as she held the cup to Georgia's lips and the girl sipped. The human's face turned to shocked pleasure. "Yours too as a tiny child. I had no milk, so I improvised."

"The kitchen sisters tried, but no one could duplicate it properly after Mom vanished from the cloister. It never tasted right." Georgia complained, sipping. She tried to take the cup from Liriel, but the Eldar shook her head and did not release it. "I can do it myself! You are not my slave!"

"No." Liriel agreed, her eyes far away.

"I was your mother's slave."


	11. Chapter 11

**Pragmatic**

"Mom's…. _slave?_ "

Georgia stared at the Eldar, eyes even wider and the once dead bonesinger sighed.

"It is a long story, but we have some time while this ship cautiously exits the system. Go on. Drink. Eat. You need the nutrients very badly." Liriel pleaded. "What has been done to you will be slow to fade, but if you give yourself time to rest and recover, it will." Georgia made a face, but did start drinking again, savoring each slow sip. "While you eat, I will tell you the story of how I met your mother."

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like this story?" Georgia asked around her sips. She smiled at the taste but the smile never reached her eyes. Those were wary. Liriel nodded approval.

"Because you knew your mother." The female Eldar said as she pulled the tray with the food closer to Georgia with her free hand. "You know how she felt about such things."

"She was always firm in the belief that every sentient should be free to do as they chose as long as no harm was done to others. She nearly killed the Inquisitor who enslaved me." Georgia said softly. Liriel glared at her and she sipped some more. "Even if I had not been her daughter, I do not think she would have reacted well. We needed his support, so I did what was needed, but…" She trailed off helplessly.

"...but your mother reacted badly." Liriel finished the sentence for Georgia as the girl sipped her cocoa. "And I am the cause. I did not really see any other choice. I shocked her right out of her rage when I knelt to her and swore to her." She bowed her head. "She took quite a while to accept me for what I was and she never treated me like a slave. Never."

"You… _knelt?_ " Georgia stammered. The very _thought_ of an _Eldar_ kneeling to a human was so ludicrous that it was unthinkable! To Eldar, humans were jumped up, silly little primates only recently come down out of the trees they had evolved in. Far from offended, Liriel smiled a bit sadly.

"Your reaction mirrors almost every other Eldar's." The black clad female alien said quietly. "They uh, do not agree with what I did or why I did it."

"Why-?" Georgia stammered, but paused as Liriel pushed the cup to her lips again. "Liriel!" The Eldar just glared at her and Georgia sipped again. "Okay. Okay. I am drinking. Tell me."

"This story begins not very long after your mother was recovered from her slumber." Liriel said softly. "We Eldar have always prided ourselves on our mental prowess. It is one of the things that makes us what we are. Even those of us who do not take up warrior arts learned to focus our minds from an early age. That was very long time ago for me." She admitted. Georgia stared at her and the Eldar shook her head. "Time does not mean the same thing to us as it does to you. I am far older than your mother and that is all I will say about such. She asked me once and then told me never to speak of it again. I can say that I once met your Grandfather." Georgia's eyes went huge again but she took another slow sip and Liriel nodded approval once more. "I was a singer attached to a warhost even then and we were not adversaries. A good thing. I likely would not have survived if he had been hostile."

There was no animosity in Liriel's voice. Just fact.

"So… Mom?" Georgia finished her cocoa and Liriel put the cup down. The singer held out a spoon to Georgia who took it. "I can feed myself!" She all but snarled.

"I know." Liriel smiled in fond memory. "I remember when you first did. You made a hell of a mess, but you made both me and your mother very proud." She looked away, face desolate. "Our lives were not for a tiny child though. As bad as your Sororitas orphanage was, you were reasonably safe there. You were not safe with us. We wanted to keep you, but we could not. Later, we found another alternative and were discussing getting you and sending you to that place, but then we were attacked by overwhelming Mechanicus forces and I was killed."

"I am sorry." Georgia pleaded as she reached out to hug Liriel again.

"It is what it is, Georgia." Liriel returned her hug, but then released the girl and pushed her towards the food. "Go on, eat. Don't let it get cold."

"And here I thought I only had _one_ mother." Georgia complained but did sip the spoon into the broth. It was good and she moaned in pleasure as she ate, savoring each bite. "So… You and Mom?"

"Before you ask, we never had any kind of physical relationship." Liriel said calmly. "Every Eldar has asked me that..." Now, she was both resigned and annoyed. "...and the answer is always 'No'. Kay did not have time for such things and frankly? She did not trust me for a long time as humans account such. More than a century. She had her duty and I had mine to her. She was never interested in such things and me? After I got to know her, I admired her more than I can say. Again, unthinkable for an Eldar, but there it is. She was the greatest being I have ever met, bar none. Even your Grandfather did not evoke the same feelings in me that she did."

"Okay, please tell me what happened. I am eating." Georgia was taking slow careful bites and swallowing just as carefully.

"Long ago, Farseers on my home Craftworld saw visions of a human woman who would disrupt things significantly. They eventually discerned that Kay was the woman, who she was and where. No one had _any_ idea what she was. The Sororitas were a new threat at the time and Kay was high in their ranks. She was deemed a major threat." Liriel made a face. "As Eldar are wont to do, they decided to 'remove' a potential problem before it could become a larger problem. They, we,..." She slumped a bit. "I was part of a warhost at the time. I repaired their machines. I served my people and my Craftworld. It was what I did."

Georgia reached out and gave her a squeeze, but continued eating. The Eldar continued after a moment.

"We Eldar do not generally act openly. We are few, scattered, divided. We do not have the people to wage war as you humans do, with massive armies losing thousands or millions to achieve victory. Our ways of achieving our ends are usually far more subtle." Georgia looked at her and Liriel met her gaze calmly. "Yes, that is the truth of the Eldar. We manipulate others to achieve our ends. The end for almost all of us is the protection of our remaining people, so that in and of itself is noble, but our methods are often questionable. I did not think that until I met your mother."

"So… The Eldar attacked Mom." Georgia said as she scrapped the bottom of the bowl. She had been very hungry.

"Through proxies, yes." Liriel admitted and then _snickered_."It did not _work!_ " She was laughing quietly now. "They tried so many ways, so many different proxies to kill her and she just _did n_ _o_ _t die!_ " Her mirth faded. "Or, she _did_ , and we did not know because she came back each time. We did not understand that what we were doing was very nearly ushering in our _own_ Apocalypse. When she realized what we were doing, she decided to bring the war to us." She shook her head. "Hundreds of Eldar died when her sisters descended on them without warning. She considered us nothing but evil scum to exterminated. Until me." She was crying softly now and the glowing alien letters on her gown pulsed with her tears. "I… I failed her, Georgia!"

"I do not understand." Georgia said slowly. "If Mom was that angry, you should have all died." She shivered. "She was terrifying when she got angry."

"No joke." Liriel took a deep breath and focused herself, the runes on her gown calming with her emotions. "The Sororitas are good, no question. If they find xenos, they kill xenos. That is what they do and there are many threats out there that refuse to stay gone. Eventually, the members of my warhost were pressed to fighting your mother in person. She had two squads of Sororitas and we had an entire warhost. It was an even match." She said weakly. "The slaughter was horrific and it drew other attention."

Her face held fear now and Georgia pulled the shuddering Eldar in close as Liriel started to cry again.

"I do not remember it all." Liriel said weakly. "One moment, I was singing to repair some wraithbone. The next, I was naked, in a cage, in pain. Pain that did not stop. You see… They knew how to hold Eldar. The Drukhari did."

"Dark Eldar." Georgia breathed in horror and Liriel nodded.

"They snatched every tired, injured survivor of our battle and brought us to their home. Their city." Liriel all but collapsed and Georgia held her up. "My host they put into their arenas to die for their pleasure. Me? They knew I was a prize. I could do things with the wraithbone that other Eldar could not. They decided to break me. Not kill me, break me to use me. I do not know how long I was in that cage or in the labs of the torturers. It blurs. The drugs. The poisons. The things they did to me and tried to make me do. I was fading. Falling." She swallowed. "I know that they healed me several times after some of the things that were done to me went too far. They were trying to do similar things to Sororitas prisoners as well, but failed to break them each time. Their faith in their Emperor was a match for Drukhari evil. Eventually, only I was left and they focused on me. I..."

"Easy." Georgia said softly, stroking the Eldar's soft hair gently. "It is all right, Liriel. You are all right. Mom came."

"She came." Liriel calmed a bit. "She was furious. I found out later that she had 'borrowed' a Dark Eldar Raider craft and chased their host back into the Webway where they thought to lose her. A mistake. They could not escape her and led her right to Commorragh. She came to rescue her sisters. She was too later for them. They had all perished by the time she arrived. You know that words cannot do her rage justice." Georgia shook her head. "The Drukhari call her 'The Golden Wrath' and fear her to this day." She laughed a little wetly. "They are scary, fast, deadly, all that. The _problem_ with killing someone like your mother is that it _does n_ _o_ _t_ _last!_ " She shuddered in memory. "They did, over and over. Many times."

"And she came _back_ , over and over. Every time. Angrier each time, I bet." Georgia gulped as Liriel nodded, face sick. "So, she found you instead of her sisters?"

"Yes." Liriel said sadly. "I woke from my delirium of pain and fear to human crying. Not any of the voices I had heard screaming and praying before. I saw a human woman in Sororitas armor kneeling by the corpse of the last human to die." Her face turned sick. "She was _covered_ in gore and I could tell she was furious even with her tears. She turned and saw me. Then she drew her sword. She didn't speak and neither did I. I went to my knees and lowered my head. I was ready to die after all the pain. To this day, I do not know why she paused." She laughed a little hysterically. "I am glad of it, mind you, but I do not know why."

"She did not kill you." Georgia's words were half question, half statement. "After so much fighting, why?"

"She asked me something I have no answer for." Liriel admitted. "She made me look her in the golden eyes and demanded of me if the Eldar were happy with what we had wrought. I looked at her and I felt..." She shook her head. "She wasn't talking about the fight with her. In all my long life, I have never felt like what I felt kneeling in front of her, looking into her raging golden eyes. Not before or since. She had no reason to tarry with me. She had _every_ reason to slay me where I knelt. She did not. She asked me an honest question." She made a face. "In a _terrifying voice_ mind you, but an honest question that I had and have no answer for. I do not know if the Eldar are happy with what we have wrought. I personally am not. I know that as a race, we blame ourselves for a lot of things. The birth of Slaanesh among others. We have done a lot of regrettable things, we Eldar. We have all of time to do just about anything that can be imagined, so both good and ill _will_ happen in time." She slumped. "That said? I do not know."

"What did you say?" Georgia asked.

"I told her that I did not know." Liriel replied, her face turning serene again. "I expected her to swing, to take my head off. She did not. She stepped back and looked at the wrecks that had been her sisters. She was still crying and something inside me changed. I know pain, Georgia. I know loss. I know love when I see it. She loved her sisters. She fought for them and she failed them. I am no warrior, but I know about failing my kin. When she turned to go, I rose to one knee and called out to her. I spoke in High Gothic, not Eldar and I swore to her service."

"And she _believed_ you?" Georgia demanded.

"Of _course_ she did not! I am _Eldar!_ " Liriel retorted. "But she _did_ when I repeated the same words a moment later in _High Eldar._ " She smiled a little fondly. "I had never thought to see such a scary and dangerous human look so utterly poleaxed. What I spoke was an _Oath_. A binding soul debt between her and me. I did, literally, swear myself into bondage to her. By my own free will no less. She could have done _anything_ she wanted to me from that moment on and I would have _let_ her."

"But..." Georgia was even more confused. "She was Sororitas. Having a xenos slave… That would not have gone over well with the other sisters."

"About as well as it went over with the _Eldar_." Liriel gave Georgia a squeeze. "She did not know what to say, what to do. I rose and followed her through halls that were filled with corpses. I was dazed but I knew my duty to my mistress. I did not care that I was not wearing anything. She pulled a cloak off a very dead Drukhari and gave it to me." She made a face. "I still had that cloak when we were ambushed the last time. I guess it was destroyed. No matter. That was a thing. _Things_ do not matter. Lives? They matter. Your life matters to me, Georgia."

"And you left with her?" Georgia wasn't sure about this, but something in the Eldar's voice said that no one would harm Georgia again while Liriel lived.

"Not then, no. I made a mistake." Liriel admitted. "When she asked me if there was anything I wanted from the foul place, I asked her to rescue the remnants of my warhost. Looking back? That was a mistake."

"Why?" The Hospitalar demanded. "Oh. Wait. Let me guess." She groaned as Lirel nodded. "The Eldar didn't take that well."

"No, they did not. I had just placed myself in perpetual service to what my people call a 'Mon-Keigh'." Liriel sighed deeply. "I did not care. She was scary as hell. I saw her killed twice while she tried to rescue Kadas and his people. She came back each time and I did what I could. I made makeshift armor for myself from the fallen Dark Eldar, improved hers as I could without altering it. I did what I could to help her fight. Not much. As I say, I am no warrior. Mostly what I did to help was making holes in dark wraithbone walls and occasionally making some of their vehicles fall apart when I could reach them. But that exhausted me and I was not very coherent when she finally did free the remnants of my warhost. She carried me out of that horrific place in her arms. Three hundred Eldar went into battle with Kay and her Sororitas. Less than a hundred were left by the time Kay and I arrived at the arenas. Eighty five Eldar counting me went with Kay back to the planet where our battle had taken place. I was a mess. Still hurting, poisoned, terrified, and I refused to talk to them. I knew it would not end well but they were my people and I had to try to help. I could see how angry all of them were and I knew what was coming. I tried. I tried to get her to leave before it happened. I failed."

"What happened?" Georgia asked.

"I told Kay we needed to leave. I knew my people. I knew Kadas was very angry with her. She had stolen his personal tank once and then wrecked it when he tried to force it down without destroying it." The Eldar shook her head. "It may have been a relic of his house, but it was just a thing. He wanted an excuse. He got one. He used it. He learned his lesson." That last was resigned.

"What did he _do?_ " Georgia sounded punch drunk now.

"When Kay turned her back on him to talk to me, he drew his fusion pistol and shot her with it." Liriel's voice was flat now. "Her armor did nothing to stop the bolt and she fell. He started to claim victory but paused as I dropped to the ground and covered my head with my arms. He demanded what I was doing and I replied ' _Getting out of her way!_ '. He stared at me and then it was all blood and fury." She covered her face with her hands. "Eighty four Eldar were standing there when he shot her, mostly gloating. _Nine_ of them survived to flee. _That_ is _my_ fault. _Not_ your mother's. _I_ asked her for that and she did it. _I_ am to blame for the deaths of my warhost. Not Kay. They had no chance against her in close combat even when she was calm. Berserk? It wasn't a battle! It was a slaughter! As soon as she reappeared, she hit Kadas so hard it knocked him half a human kilometer. I saw her tear a Howling Banshee apart with just her armored hands! It wasn't her fault! It was _mine!_ Then it was over and all I could do was _cry!_ "

"Oh, Liriel." Georgia hugged the now sobbing Eldar gently. "Didn't he _know_ she was immortal by then?"

"No." Liriel admitted, still holding her face, trying to stem her tears. "He thought her just a lucky human. _Moron_." The human insult was both angry and sarcastic."I... I was a mess. I collapsed and I woke up somewhere else with humans tending me who called Kay 'My Lady'. Who called _me_ 'Lady'! They were kind even to a xenos. I did not understand at first why. That whole situation was odd, but I do understand it now."

"I don't understand _any_ of this." Georgia admitted in a tiny voice.

"All you need to know right now is that I swore to your mother and then, much later, she swore a different oath to me." Liriel hugged Georgia one final time and released her. "Here and now, you are safe. We are going to a rendezvous with people that can help you." She slumped a bit more. "I hope so anyway."

"What is wrong with me?" Georgia demanded. "I feel fine now."

"Eldar trickery. That is our tech and psi powers fooling your mind into thinking nothing is wrong." Liriel replied. "Something is very wrong with you, Georgia. With me too. I was connected with you."

Georgia stared at her and then blanched as realization struck. "The Mechanicus."

"Actually, the red robed priests have little say in things now. That which they serve has decided to take you back and _lots_ of people have decided to deny that."

"We touched it, didn't we?" Georgia said weakly and Liriel hugged her again. "Their Omnissiah?"

"Yes. We touched the Void Dragon and it knows us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Desperate allies of the strange kind**

"The Void… _Dragon?_ "

Georgia was beyond punch drunk now. She was reeling from so many shocks and so much information overload. She released Liriel, buried her head in her hands and fought hard not to cry. Liriel looked at her and then swept her girl into her arms, holding the shuddering human gently.

"Easy, Georgia." The Eldar who had once been her mother's slave crooned. "Easy. It is okay. It will be okay. Calm. Be calm."

"I don't know any Void Dragon!" Georgia started to cry. "I don't _want_ to know any Void Dragon!" Liriel crooned to her as the human bawled. "I just want to heal people! Make my mom proud of me! That is _all!_ "

"I know, dear heart. I know." Liriel hugged Georgia gently as the human cried. "It is all right. Go ahead and cry, Georgia." She reassured the girl as Georgia tried to stop and couldn't. "It is all right." She repeated. "Here and now? You are safe. I am here. I will not let anything more happen to you if I can help it."

It was so familiar. Liriel's soft, gentle voice. Her embrace. It made no sense at all, but Georgia knew in her heart that what Liriel had told her was true. That the Eldar _had_ tended her as a tiny child. She couldn't do anything so she just sat there and cried while the ancient being who looked sort of human held her. Then the Eldar started to sing and that too was familiar!

If any of Georgia's teaching mistresses could see her now… She had to smile despite her tears. They would likely drop dead from sheer shock alone on the spot. The Eldar's voice was beautiful. The words were alien. Not human in the slightest but the song was beautiful nonetheless. Liriel smiled as Georgia started humming along with the tune after a moment. The human didn't know the words and knew she would mangle them even if she did, but she loved to sing. She always had.

After a time that might have been minutes or days, Liriel finished her song with a wide smile. Georgia's tears were gone. The human smiled back at the Eldar. Then Liriel smirked.

"That worked when you were half a human year old. I am glad it still does." Her grin was wicked and Georgia relaxed, which had been the Eldar's intent.

"What is the Void Dragon?" Georgia asked. "And how do we stop it?"

"We do not stop it." Liriel said very quietly. "We cannot. It is an ancient enemy of the Eldar people and it is immortal. Just like your mom, but more so. Your own Emperor could not stop it." Georgia stiffened, but Liriel gave her a squeeze and the girl relaxed. "That said, we have options. Odd options, but options."

"Is anything about this situation _not_ odd?" Georgia demanded.

"Come to think of it?" Liriel's grin was infectious and Georgia felt her own lips start to stretch. "No. _Any_ Eldar seeing me like this would likely have what your mother called a 'hissy fit'." Georgia stared at the Eldar, eyes huge and then she started to laugh. Liriel smiled and hugged Georgia again. "I do not care. It is good to see you again… I..." She paused and looked away. "I want to call you what we did when you were a child, but I do not know if I have the right."

"You called me 'Georgie', didn't you?" Georgia said very quietly. "That is what mom called me in the cloister from the first time I remember seeing her. I never understood why. She just did and I accepted it. She was an elder sister even before I knew she was my mom. She could have called me 'Mud' and no one would have blinked." She sniffled a little and rubbed her nose. "It made me feel good. Loved."

"Your mother did call you that. Matter of fact, that is what she called you when she dropped you in my lap." Liriel made a face, but she was smiling through it. "I called you that for some time until she woke from healing. Only then did she tell me your real name." She shook her head.

"I am calmer." Georgia said slowly. "How bad is it, Liriel?" She begged the Eldar.

"Georgie, I am not going to lie." Liriel hugged the still shuddering girl gently. "We are in big trouble. Both of us. The only good news is that is that what we face is only a fragment of the actual monstrous thing. Even then? This enemy is one that gave your Grandfather at his most powerful pause." Georgia stared at her in horror and Liriel nodded. "Long, long ago even by Eldar standards, there was a war between two races. One we just call 'The Old Ones', the other we call C'tan. Neither group were what anyone with a brain would call 'nice'. The Old Ones vanished and the C'tan were eventually defeated by their own creations, but even in defeat, they were too powerful. They could not be destroyed. Instead, they were broken into fragments. One of those fragments is what we face now."

" _That_ is what the tech-priests revere?" Georgia demanded, shock and horror warring in both her face and voice.

"Maybe? I do not understand them, Georgie." Liriel said with a heartfelt sigh. "Hell, I barely understand any humans even after so long with Kay. What the red robes do does not make any sense to me. What they say, what they do." She shrugged. "I am with Kay on that. She thought that a lot of what they do is primitive claptrap designed to disguise the fact that most of them have no clue what they are doing. They are just doing things by rote as they were taught with no idea why." She slumped a bit. "And no idea the repercussions."

"Like what they did to us." Georgia said softly and Liriel nodded. "Are you all right?" Liriel gave her a look and Georgia shook her head. "Liriel, please?"

"No and yes." Liriel said after a moment. "No, I am not all right. I died. I do not remember exactly what happened but I _did_ die. But _yes_. I am here. I am alive in a way and I can help you. Your mother shared her dream with me and I came to embrace it. Your Imperium is sick, Georgia. Dying. You know this." Georgia looked at the dark metal floor and nodded. "Kay hoped to find a better way, but she also had a duty laid on her by her father. I do not understand all of it, but I do understand duty. She needed help, I gave it. She chose to accept me despite what I was. According you your Imperium, I am a xenos. I am Eldar and never to be trusted. To be denigrated or to be exterminated as needed." Georgia opened her mouth to protest, but Liriel tapped her lips. "You know I speak truly."

"You do." Georgia was very quiet now. "I didn't think much about it while I worked as a healer. But still, the hate is in me. Deep in me. I feel revulsion at your touch and I shouldn't. Should I?" She begged.

"I do not blame you for feeling that. It is how you were raised." Liriel replied, stroking Georgia's hair as the girl fought hard not to start crying again. "Your mother and I knew you would be indoctrinated into the Imperium's twisted version of her father's creed." Georgia stared at the Eldar, not comprehending and Liriel sighed. "Another discussion for another time. You are rested and you have nourished yourself, but you are still stressed. Lie down and roll over." She commanded.

Georgia was too drained to protest and did as instructed. She gasped as the Eldar's strong hands laid her out straight and then she gave a sharp cry as Liriel's fingers bit deep into her back and started to knead. She moaned in both wonder and pain and Liriel's massage soothed her aches away.

"I did this for your mother many times." Liriel said softly. "I think… I think that is why she did what she did. I trusted her and she trusted me. That must be why she chose to take me in when the Eldar told her that I was defiled beyond redemption."

"What?" Georgia pleaded and the gasped as long, inhuman fingers found another painful spot and expertly soothed it.

"They demanded me many times." Liriel said sadly. "I told them, over and over that I had sworn an Oath. That I served Kay of my own free will. They did not believe me. They believed it vile Imperium enslavement technology or something similar. They attacked your mother repeatedly to get her to release me. She would have let me go any time." Liriel said sadly. "I refused to leave her to face her fate alone. Finally, they hurt her and did _not_ kill her. They demanded me. I put myself between her and a D-Cannon they aimed at her to get them to stop. They hurt her, tried to take me and I refused to go. They fired the weapon. Its blast hurt me and killed her. She came back very angry. They fought. She made them flee. That was when everything changed for me. A Warlock appeared and he judged me unworthy of ever returning to the Craftworld." Liriel was rubbing Georgia's scalp now and the motions were so soothing that Georgia fought hard not to fall asleep.

"Why?" Georgia asked as Liriel stopped and then eased her up into a sitting position.

"I was debased beyond redemption. I had been corrupted. I was willing to _die_ for a human." Liriel replied. "I am not immortal like your mother is. At least..." She made a face. "I _was_ not. Now? I do not know. I would rather not find out any time soon if I can help it."

"I would really rather you didn't either." Georgia said sadly. "I can't go back." Liriel shook her head. "What am I going to _do_ , Liriel?" She pleaded.

"You have options." Liriel reassured her as she brushed dust off the front of Georgia's odd tunic-like garment. "And no matter what, you are not alone. As long as this body survives, I am with you."

"They really don't want you back?" Georgia asked, ire for Liriel's sake rising.

"They did not, but then I died." Liriel reassured her. "When they found my stone attached to you, they took me to the Infinity Circuit despite their misgivings. I did not rest easily. I could not. Kay's duty still binds me. Her duty to the Imperium and her duty to you. _My_ duty to you."

" _Your_ duty?" Georgia asked carefully. She jerked as Liriel's eyes started to glow a soft gold. "Ah..."

"Yes, Georgia." Liriel stayed very still and kept her tone very quiet. "My duty. Your mother adopted me when my Craftworld abandoned me. I was kneeling on the bloodstained earth crying when that Warlock left. After he said that I was to die alone, unremarked. Your mother did something that to this day, no one who has seen the result can define. I am not your mother. I do not have her power or her experiences. What I _do_ have..." She touched Georgia's shoulder and power flared across the stunned Hospitalar. Familiar power, golden power. "...is your mother's love. She adopted me, Georgia. A xenos! She gave me a family again when I had lost _everything_. I do not know how she did it and I do not _care_. You are not alone and never will be again. _Sister_."

That was firm as Liriel pulled Georgia in close and held her as the human girl started to sob. Their tears mixed.

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship

The atmosphere in the room was beyond tense.

The Inquisitor stood with his retinue against one wall for all the good that would do if any in this place turned hostile. He stayed silent and his people did the same as the holo that showed above an odd table like thing spoke again.

"You will surrender the Omnissiah's child." The being who had introduced himself as Julius Grio by demanding surrender snapped as none of the Eldar reacted. The tech priest was just as arrogant as any of his kind and from his augmentation? He was old. Not the oldest tech priest Illusmar had seen, but old. Several centuries at the very least.

"To you?" Yvraine might have been carved from stone. "You know what will happen to her if you take her to Mars, no? You do know what the Space Marines said, no?" She inquired mildly as more than one of the humans in the room winced. "I have little interest in human affairs, but if you start a war with almost every single Imperium Space Marine chapter, tech-priest, it will not end well for _anyone_. Human _or_ Eldar. The only winners will be the Ruinous Powers and they will strike my people. I will not allow that." That was hard and cold.

Not all Astartes agreed that Kay had been their sister, but _many_ of the most renowned did. The Dark Angels, Imperial Fists, Space Wolves _and_ Ultramarines as well as _all_ of those chapters' successor chapters had _all_ sworn agreement on that. A first in recent history. A number of other chapters had quietly sworn support. The chaos that would result in an Imperium wide war between the tech priests and the space marines would cause untold havoc in a galaxy filled with it already. The Eldar were already reeling after the events of Cadia and after. They had enough problems.

"You will surrender the child, Ynarri." The tech priest repeated. "We know you have her. We tracked her to your ship and we have tracked your ship despite its tricks. We know the Hospitalar known as Georgia is on that ship! Surrender the child or face the consequences!"

"Are you actually threatening me, Mon-Keigh? I was not aware that a nineteen year old human was a child." Was Yvraine joking? If so, the tech priest did not get the joke. "I thought you silly Mon-Keigh were supposed to be able to learn from mistakes. Did not the _last_ time you red robed lunatics hurt that human or her mother teach you silly fools _anything?_ " The Emissary of Ynnead shook her head, her long hair flowing. She sighed. "This conversation is going nowhere." She reached out to cut the holo, but paused as the tech priest held up a hand.

"Wait!" Was he _begging?_ "You lack information." Yvraine did not react and then tech priest made an odd motion, his metal tentacles writhing in apparent dismay. "This unit is a spokesbeing for others who have been made aware of certain truths that have shaken any number of beings."

"You speak riddle as a very young Eldar." Yvraine said with a derisive sniff. "And what, pray tell, has any of your drivel to do with me and mine?"

"You _cannot_ kill the girl!" The tech priest declared and again Yvraine did not react. "You know this." He _relaxed!_ What the hell?

"And if I do?" Yvraine inquired.

"If you do, then you are seeking an alternative." The tech priest said slowly. "I see. I have been remiss." He actually bowed to her! "I am Magos Prime Julios Grio, Third of Seven and first historian of the Xenarite sect."

Illusmar did not react, but his mind was reeling. Xenarites. A minor sect of Mechanicus who sought out ancient tech to attempt to decipher it. Not just doing things by rote like so many other tech priests. As rigid as tech priest were, Xenarites were about as open minded as tech priests could get! An ally? Or an enemy? Hard to say. Many other Mechanicus considered them heretics and open warfare had erupted between the various sects on many occasions. Few saw such happen and fewer still _survived_ seeing such happen. The Mechanicus kept its secrets.

"Courtesy might have helped from the beginning." Yvraine said coolly and Illusmar fought another wince. She was _not_ happy.

"There is little time." The Magos replied. "There are many agents of many powers seeking the one who you ward. Most with fell intent. We do not trust and we will not, but in this? We are allies. Your stealth and trickery will not deceive the searchers much longer. Get the child _out of this system_ , Ynarri! _Now!_ "

He cut the com!

"What in the name of the Emperor?" Lisa's soft, stunned voice spoke for everyone. Human and Ynarri stared at one another.

"Much as I am loathe to say such in front of humans, I confess to bafflement." Yvraine said as she looked at Illusmar. "I have never seen a human tech priest react like that. Have you?"

"No." Illusmar agreed, his mind working fast. "He is scared. With reason, after everything that has happened, but still. He is _scared_. Tech priests pride themselves on not being emotional at all. They cut such out of themselves, both physically and mentally. He was afraid. What could scare a tech priest?"

"Losing control." All eyes turned to the medic at the Inquisitor's side. To his credit, he did not flinch. Sergeant Olafson looked at Illusmar who waved at him to continue. "I don't know a lot, but I know enough to be very afraid."

"Wise." Came from the Harlequin who had been a grim shadow by the hatch this whole time. The Yanarri who were former Dark Eldar gave him a wide berth.

"The Void Dragon, if I recall correctly, Inquisitor, it takes control of tech, no?" The Elysian asked the truth seeker who nodded slowly. "And tech priests _are_ tech, so..."

"That _would_ be cause for fear." Illusmar said slowly and every Eldar in the room tensed as he laid his hands on the butts of his pistols. "But there is no way the medic who served me would know that."

Everything stopped as Yvraine drew her sword. Even a non-psyker would know when they were in the presence of a Crone Sword. The ancient Eldar weapon pulsed with sheer power. Psykers had been driven mad by the mere presence of such. The Harlequin didn't seem to move, but _one_ moment, he was at the door, the next, he too stood ready, well within sword's reach of the sergeant who looked _resigned_.

"It is always the small things that give it away, isn't it?" Illusmar inquired, his pistols up and ready, aimed at the sergeant. All of the rest of his people moved away, weapons ready and aimed at the sergeant who did not move.

Then he did. Or… He shifted and a _female form in a black bodysuit_ stood there, her posture was calm despite every weapon aimed at her. What was the symbol on the shoulder? That wasn't Imperium.

"It is. You are in big trouble." The Callidus assassin said mildly as everyone but the _Harlequin_ recoiled. Then he moved to her side and stood beside her. _Warding her?_ What the-?

"I think you should introduce yourself, Disciple." The Harlequin said mildly. "Preferably before this gets messy."

"Is my sergeant alive?" Illusmar demanded. Callidus tactics were not gentle.

"Yes." The assassin replied. "I left him unconscious in the restroom he used just before Georgia fled to your hangar bay. That is not the Callidus way. It is _ours_. Life is precious and must not be wasted. Such waste is in defiance with the Greater Good. He is alive."

"Who _are_ you?" Yvraine snarled, her sword pulsing darkly with her ire.

"My name is Genni." The assassin was _still_ calm. "I am one of Mira's Disciples. Kay called for help. I am here to help."

"Prove it!" Illusmar snapped and the assassin nodded. She looked at the Harlequin who nodded as well and sheathed his sword! He laid something on the ground that looked oddly new, but far higher tech than Imperium tech looked. It was red. It shimmered and a holo appeared over it. A holo of a small, blue skinned being who looked very old. He nodded to the group.

"Inquisitor Ricardo Illusmar? Emissary Yvraine?" The _Tau_ said calmly. "My name is Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kais Mont'yr. I know that for many non-Tau, that is a mouthful. You may call me 'Commander Farsight'. We have much to discuss and not a great deal of time."

 _A_ _gain_ , Lisa spoke for everyone.

"Holy shit."


	13. Chapter 13

**Messes**

(At very nearly the same time)

The Lacoan VI planetary system was not normally a very busy section of Imperium space. The Caligari sector had only recently been reclaimed by the Imperium of Man after centuries of isolation due to Warp anomalies. The planet had neither the industry of a Forge World to pull merchants or such to make money nor the appeal of a Shrine World to draw in pilgrims from across the Imperium. It was slowly gaining the status of a Shrine World due in no small part to the work of the Adeptas Sororitas. The convent of the Sisters of Serenity that had been built on planet had drawn thousands of faithful. Some had stayed to serve in many capacities. Others had gone on to spread the word of what had happened there. Pict recordings of the various places on the planet were slowly scattering across the Imperium. The massive monument being built over the wreck of what had once been a golden Warlord class Titan added to the allure, but the planet wasn't there yet. Not quite a Shrine World. The Caligari sector was far from the centers of the Imperium, off the main travel lanes which were even more unsafe now with the state of the Warp after the events at Cadia.

Then there was the _minor_ fact that despite the work of many, the planet was still infested with followers of the Ruinous Powers.

The situation had stabilized quite a bit since Kay sacrificed herself to destroy the massive traitorous monstrosity known as the Facta Impia. The sudden arrival of no less than _five_ forces of Space Marines ranging from squad to company sized had made the entire system and its surrounding areas _very_ quiet for a time. The dead were quiet after all. Most of those Astartes had gone. They were needed in far too many places by far too many people to just sit anywhere. The only Astartes left in the system were the company of Blood Ravens who had sat in their battle barge with its escort near the closest moon of the planet for months now. They ignored all attempts at communication from any but the Sororitas, so most had stopped trying except a few determined or stupid functionaries who either did not understand Astartes or deemed their needs far more important than the Imperium's. Again, stupid. The Marines had been reasonably polite for their kind. They hadn't actually shot anyone. Um, except when they were called to assist the Sororitas.

The Sisters of Battle did not entirely trust any Astartes, but the Blood Ravens had proven over and over that when they were called, they came. Period. Many traitorous forces on planet had found out to their cost exactly how fast and deadly Space Marines could act. None had managed to even get within _artillery_ range of the planetary defense center where Kay's daughter had been sheltered. There were many things even Adeptas Astartes simply could not protect Georgia from, so they had done as Blood Ravens always _had_. They had sought ancient knowledge, skirted the lines of what was right and proper to do what was needed. If that meant their damnation, so be it. They _would_ defend the Imperium. They _would_ defend the Emperor and his Granddaughter or die trying. Blood Raven forces had ranged all over the subsector, but their battle barge had never left Lacoan VI and after a time, many people there seemed to take it for granted they would stay.

So, it was bit of a shock to space traffic control when the massive battle barge 'Litany of Fury' ignited its engines and started to move. Control of space was a misnomer. It was too big to control and the sheer distances involved meant that collisions simply didn't happen unless one usually suicidal ship really wanted to do it. Or Orks. Same thing. Augur scans and psyker sweeps allowed for a great deal of scrutiny of just about any particular sector, but in the end, the ancient phrase 'needle in a haystack' was apt. Trying to find a single ship in the deep, dark cold of space if it didn't want to be found was virtually impossible. Trying to get them to do as directed? Just about the same. Oh, the recently upgraded planetary defenses could _destroy_ just about anything, but that was a _Space Marine_ ship! Shooting at it might not be such a good idea. They did the wise thing. They offered prayers to the God-Emperor and notified all traffic that answered to them to stay the _hell_ out of the Blood Ravens' way.

The Imperial Navy had a substantial force in system. The mess that had erupted on planet after it had been reclaimed had required multiple orbital strikes to resolve at all and in the end, they hadn't really done much to stem the flood of crazed cultists and other followers of Chaos. As always, it had required boots on the ground to take and hold the land in the name of the Emperor. The cost had been extreme, but the situation had been stabilizing. The fleet had been pushing back all attempts at Ork incursion. Many Ork Freebooters had thought to find a good fight in Caligari, and most had found death instead. But they kept coming and many feared a larger Ork incursion eventually. It hadn't happened yet and many were quietly relieved about that.

Now however? Things were going nuts.

* * *

Cobra Class Escort 'Righteous Lightning'

"Emperor! _What_ did they say?"

Captain Julia Scharnhorst was a very devout being. Few who commanded any Imperial Navy ship were not. Any who dared to differed in any way from the rank and file tended to have short and unpleasant lives. Right now? She was praying under her breath.

Contrary to popular belief among the common Imperium citizens, the captains of the Imperium Navy's warships knew that their fleet was not the largest nor the most powerful in the galaxy. Their ships were easily outrun by Eldar or their darker cousins. Orks had a distressing habit of boarding and rampaging through the ships, whose crews were often barely capable of resisting the xenos. That was when they didn't just ram them and break them in half, laughing as they died by the thousands to bring down a mighty Imperium engine of war. The _less_ said about the other xenos the better, but most ship captains knew something about their enemies, even when they shouldn't. The Inquisition might frown on Imperium Navy officers knowing how to fight Tyranids or Tau, but it simply made sense to know something about them. Necron? Ouch. That hurt just to _think_ about.

The life expectancy of an escort like the Cobra class destroyer wasn't all that great to begin with when skyscraper sized shells were being flung around, let alone some of the xenos' nastiness. They _did_ have an important job and they did their job. They screened the big ships, provided cover from enemy ordnance or attack craft while they loosed their own ordnance whenever they could. Many, many enemies of the Imperium had scoffed at the pitiful looking escorts, only to eat their words when their ships ate torpedo salvos that came with frightening regularity. The Imperium Navy couldn't match some xenos for numbers or firepower. They couldn't match the Ruinous Powers' nasty corrupted versions of Imperium ships for speed and viciousness. What they _had_ was determination. That and a discipline that rivaled anything in the galaxy. They knew their duty and they did it. They always had and they always would.

Even when it made no _sense_.

"I asked for confirmation and received confirmation. Ground control is ordering us to chase down a freighter, Ma'am." The com tech said weakly. "The one called 'Dancer Pilgrim'. They say it is a xenos ship, disguised."

"The 'Dancer Pilgrim'? We _cleared_ that freighter an hour ago!" That came from Commissar Gors, a no nonsense sort whose bellicose style hid an iron determination that might have put shame to the metal ingots that had gone into forging the ship's hull. "What madness is this? There were no xenos there!"

The com tech shrugged helplessly, holding out a data-scroll to the commissar who swiped it from her hands. He read it with a scowl and then reread it. Then he held it out to the captain who took it gingerly. She stared at it and then shook her head.

"When an Inquisitor Lord orders something, we do as ordered." The captain said with a growl. "Helm? Set course to intercept the 'Dancer Pilgrim'. Maximum possible speed as ordered. Com, hail the 'Dancer Pilgrim. Tell them to heave to and prepare for boarding."

A chorus of responses heralded the whine of the warship's engines as they increased their speed. The tiny ship by voidcraft standards turned and accelerated in a way that no larger Imperium vessel would even dream of trying. Escorts had their strengths and speed was one of the best.

"This Gornal has lost his mind! We _checked_ that ship." The Commissar snapped but then subsided. "But yes, Captain. Insane or no, everything checks out. All the codes are right and current. These _are_ legitimate orders. From an Inquisitor Lord, no less. We obey." He shook his head. "Any further word from the planet?" The com tech shook her head and he scowled. "Any response from the ship?" She shook her head again. "I see. I do not like this, Captain."

"Nor do I, commissar." The captain of the Righteous Lightning said a bit absently, looking at the sensorium feeds with half an eye while her implants scanned myriad other feeds for any further information. There wasn't much. "The word of a xenos incursion on planet was bad enough. But that garbled report that the Daughter's daughter was _taken?_ " Scharnhorst shook her head. "The Space Marines won't stand for such and _anyone_ who gets in their way will die. Period. We haven't seen anything launch from that facility. Nothing. If it _was_ xenos, they are very good at hiding."

"Our own ship sensors have been degraded due to regular scheduled maintenance rituals." Gors mused. "The navigator hasn't reported anything unusual." He looked at the ship's navigator who shook his head, not daring to speak. The Commissar didn't like _any_ psykers. Even sanctioned ones. "But the system defense sensoriums and augurs are reporting full capability. There is no way a xenos craft made it that close without being detected."

"Eldar _might_ have been able to get that close without being detected. Maybe." The captain chewed over her words. "But they could not have entered the gravity well without being detected. Let alone the _atmosphere!_ " She uttered. "Nothing we can do about planetary matters right now. Let's just see about-"

"Sir!" The helm all but shouted, a breach of discipline that would be punished, but both the commissar and the captain were staring at the holographic map of the solar system as it went totally crazy.

Both commanding officers stared in shock as the system as had been seen on their sensor grids vanished, followed by hazes of static. They were blind!

"Tech-Priest! What is going on?" The captain snapped, only a moment before the Commissar bellowed the same thing. "Everyone else! _Battle stations!_ Set General Quarters throughout the ship!" Alarms started blaring, calling the ship's crew to readiness. They had been stood mostly down for a time for maintenance and refit of key systems, but all Imperium Navy vessels were ready to fight at any time.

+++That is not on our end, Captain.+++ The ship's assigned tech priest said calmly. +++Tracing now.+++ The not quite female anymore form paused and then spoke again, oddly hesitant. +++The feeds are coming in properly and our systems are reading them properly. The system sensoriums have ceased transmitting properly. They are not responding to queries.+++

"That mess is coming from the _system defense center?_ " Captain Scharnhorst asked, stunned. Then she blanched. "Hacked! Cut the feed! _Now!_ " No one bothered to argue and tech priest did something. The display stabilized, but showed far less than it had.

"Someone _hacked_ the defense center?" The Commissar asked for everyone. Such was _unthinkable_. Destroying it would be far easier than hacking it. It was designed and defended to keep such from happening and everyone would know if it had been destroyed.

"Com!" The captain spun to the tech who was already working her controls. "Get in touch with the other Navy vessels! Let them know the plots have been hacked!"

"Yes, sir." The com tech paused and then shook her head. "Righteous Fist of Vengeance is the only ship in close sensor range. Their com reports that their own sensors have stabilized but now are detecting six vessels that their onboard systems are classifying as the freighter 'Dancer Pilgrim'. None of those ships are the one we are pursuing. They are querying us, asking what we are doing."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" The captain asked the Commissar who nodded, his face grim.

"Diversion." The Commissar agreed. "The ship we scanned earlier was the proper one. If no one else can see it..." He trailed off and the captain nodded, continuing the thought.

"...then only we can stop that ship." Captain Scharnhorst said flatly. "Helm! Redline the drive."

No one spoke as the helmsman did as ordered. Maximum drive power was rarely used on any ship. Even the best maintained voidcraft had problems at such high velocity. In space, there was no atmospheric friction or gravity to slow a moving object, but contrary to popular belief, space was far from empty. The destroyer's void shields should shunt away any debris or rocks small enough to evade the sensors, but no wise captain ever relied on a 'should'. Even a small rock hitting at the right place at the right time could do catastrophic damage to the small craft. Add to that the incredible stresses that such velocity placed on the hull, on the engines, on every _bit_ of the ancient voidcraft and if _anything_ at _all_ went wrong? The crew were likely splatter on the walls. Even if they survived, the captain would likely face a short court martial and then if she was lucky a firing squad if she could not justify her actions. If unlucky? A long, long time in pain to think. Crew could be replaced fairly easily after all. Even captains. The _ship?_ That was much harder and much, much more expensive.

The normal whine of the Cobra class destroyer's engines rose to a peak as the starfield on the display shifted. The Captain and Commissar shared a glance. Gors wasn't usually posted to such a small craft, but the Navy had been experimenting with different crew types and it only made sense to have someone aboard who was able to keep the often rambunctious crew in line.

"We will need to board." The captain said quietly. "We have boarding pods, but… Do we have any armsmen you would trust for such?"

"Not really." Gors replied. "No offense, Captain, but your ship is not meant for boarding actions. You barely have the crew to run it." Captain Scharnhorst took no offense, that was simple truth.

"The big ships get the pick of the crews." The captain fought to keep from biting her lip. It wouldn't do to show weakness in front of the crew.. "If they refuse to stop, you know what I will have to do." She shook her head. "They didn't say who was aboard, did they?" It was a question, but more a statement. Both the com tech and the Commissar shook their heads and she slumped a bit. "Very well. Ready the weapons. Maybe a warning shot or two will get them to see reason."

"If we fire on that ship and she is aboard..." The commissar said very softly. "The Space Marines are moving, but no one knows to where. If they see us fire on her or a ship she _may_ be on..." He trailed off.

"They will blow us out of the stars and not bother to ask questions later." The captain agreed and then shook her head. "Com! Hail the 'Litany of Fury'. They haven't talked to anyone else. Maybe they will talk to us!"

"Is this a good idea, Captain?" The commissar asked. "I will follow orders. It is what I do. But _Blood Ravens!_ " The scorn in his voice spoke volumes and almost every Imperial soldier and sailor who knew the stories agreed. What had happened on Kronus had soured most towards the red armored marines. When the Blood Ravens had unilaterally destroyed an entire regiment of Imperial Guard, they had never given a satisfactory reason why. "We cannot trust them."

"No one said anything about trust." The captain reassured the irate Commissar. "That said, they are not hooked into the system defense net, are they?" The commissar inhaled and then nodded.

"They also have boarding capability." The commissar smiled grimly. "Lots of it."

"So, trust won't happen, but we can use the help. Especially if who we think is on that ship really is." The captain turned tot he com tech. "Anything?"

"They are responding." The com-tech replied, her face unsure. "Um, sir… They want to talk to you personally."

"Do they now?" The captain shared a look with the Commissar. "Patch them through."

The starfield display vanished, replaced by the image of an Adeptas Astartes in terminator armor. And not just any Astartes! The black armor, white skull mask and Crozius Arcanum he carried in one armored gauntlet proclaimed him a Blood Raven chaplain, one of the chosen few who looked after the spiritual well being of the marines under his command. Before the captain could speak, the Space Marine did.

"Captain Scharnhorst, if you fire on that ship, it will be the last thing you do." The black armored apparition warned.

"I have my orders, Space Marine." The Captain said tightly, aware that Gros had his hand on his holstered laspistol. If the captain proved disloyal in any way, he was well within his rights to execute her and take command. "You of all people should know better than to question such."

"Yes, I know." The chaplain replied, not perturbed by the captain's hostility in the slightest. "I _also_ know that Lord Inquisitor Gornal, the man who just _gave_ you those orders, died on Lacoan VI an hour ago."

At that, everything stilled on the Cobra class destroyer's bridge. The captain did not look away from the holo and the commissar did not move either.

"Be that as it may, I have my orders." The captain replied. "That ship will be stopped. Gunnery Control? Weapons free. Fire warning shot."

The ship shuddered as the heavy macro cannon in its dorsal turret fired both barrels at the distant freighter.

The shot missed the freighter by a good thirty kilometers. No one relaxed and then, more than one person on the bridge screamed as a scythe shaped black apparition appeared from nowhere next to the fleeing freighter and silvery-green energy arced out from it to touch the onrushing destroyer almost gently. Why did the xenos ship look like an Imperial Aquila from this angle? No one would ever know.

None of the crew of the 'Righteous Lightning' even had time to scream again before they were washed away by the xenos' dread firepower.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lost souls**

"That tears it. We are blown."

Inquisitor Ricardo's soft words spoke for everyone as they watched their unlikely escort vanish back into its ungodly stealth. He looked at the Emissary of Ynnead who slowly nodded.

"This ship will not survive to reach the edge of the gravity well." The ancient Eldar said with a grim nod. "And _no_ , I do not trust any affiliated with them. Not in the slightest. We will take her with us."

"You do not want to do that." The odd not-quite-a Callidus assassin, the holo of Farsight _and_ the Harlequin all chorused. They looked at one another and the two present nodded to Farsight who frowned.

"Why?" Yvraine snapped as alarms started blaring and screens started flashing warnings. Incoming ordnance. _Lots_ of it. "And be quick about it. We are abandoning ship now. Liriel is coming with me and she will not leave her sister behind."

"If you take the sisters into the Webway, they _will_ flare and it will rise. It is not a question of skill or power. It is what they _are_ now." The Harlequin said flatly. "The idiot Mechanicus did not have a clue what they were doing. You _cannot_ take the human into the Webway or the girl will die. You know what will happen then."

"We cannot _leave her here!_ " Yvraine snapped, looking at the Inquisitor who shook his head.

"If the worst happens? I have forces ready, for all the good they may do. I have escape plans of my own." He smiled as the Harlequin nodded to him. "I look forward to our matches."

"As do I." The Harlequin agreed as the Inquisitor's retinue stepped close to him and blue beams of light encompassed each. Imperium teleportation tech. In moments, only Eldar remained on the bridge of the ship with the odd assassin who looked at the Harlequin.

"Go." The Harlequin snapped. "Join the sergeant. Protect the girl if you can. If not? _We_ will be as ready as we can." The odd human, if she was one, nodded and ran out the hatch at very nearly Eldar speed.

"Can anyone _possibly_ ready for such?" The holo of Farsight asked sadly. "If you can save her, a place is ready for her here. We can keep her safe and secret even from the Imperium. We will await word, Eldar. Until then?" He bowed his head. "I think the phrase 'Good Luck' transcends different languages."

"It does." Yvraine said, relaxing a bit, but still glaring at the Harlequin as the holo vanished. She started for the door, the Eldar trickster at her heels. "Are you going to explain?"

"No."

"I hate you." The one time gladiator snapped as she rushed through the suddenly deserted halls of the Ynarri ship.

"That is fair." The other replied. "Go, Avatar." The Harlequin said firmly as he turned down another corridor. "Where I go, no sane Eldar can follow."

"Did you just call me _sane_ , Troupe Master Nikkis _?_ " Yvraine demanded, coming to a sudden halt.

"Yes, I did." The Harlequin gave the stunned Emissary of Ynnead a deep bow of pure respect. "For what it is worth? Good luck to you. My kind gave up on hope a long time ago, but now? Maybe the _rest_ of the Eldar have a chance." Then he was gone.

Yvraine stared after the Harlequin for a moment and then took off the other way. The Webway portal wasn't far and she had minutes at best before this whole ship came apart under the Imperium Navy's vengeance. Drukhari vessels were built for speed and stealth, not durability.

"Sane… Right." She snarled half to herself as she ran into the portal room to find only a few Ynnari left. "Go! Now!" The whole ship rocked and she put action to words, throwing herself into the portal.

Only when she was in the portal with the survivors did she stop and sigh.

"And now? Things are worse. Get ready, my kin. We more than likely have desperate battle ahead of us." She warned the gathered crew who remained, maybe half of the Ynarri who had been aboard. "If they _can_ remove the girl's mind and place the body in stasis as they promised, perhaps it won't rise. But then getting the body or the girl _back_ will be difficult."

"And if it _does_ rise?" The former Druhari captain looked punch drunk and more than a bit wary. Stood to reason. Yvraine had nearly broken him in half not too long ago.

"If a _new_ true C'Tan rises through that girl?" Yvraine shuddered and more than a few Ynarri shared it. "The _best_ we Eldar can probably hope for is a clean death."

One they likely wouldn't get. The C'Tan remembered their enemies _and_ their enemies' servants. Eldar in particular.

The Craftworlds would almost certainly be the first targets and while such concentrations of Eldar power would not be very easy prey, Eldar knew their limits. True C'tan surpassed those.

* * *

The doomed ship

Georgia was still crying even as Liriel gathered her up. She barely noticed the alarms. She _did_ notice when the sergeant burst into the room, his bolt pistol and power sword in hand. He wasn't alone. A female human in a black bodysuit came to a sudden halt, spinning to cover the door with an oddly shaped pistol.

"What happened?" Liriel demanded. "I got her calm, but just barely!"

"An Imperial Navy destroyer tried to stop us. They fired warning shots. Our escort took offense and blew it out of the sky. Then they vanished again. Every Navy ship in range is now firing on us." The sergeant stepped to the bed and took Georgia's hand in his. "Lady Georgia, please, be calm. This will be very odd. I need you to close your eyes and trust me."

"I warned them this was too complicated." Liriel groaned, but held Georgia to her chest as the girl gave a squeak of dismay. "Easy, Georgia. Close your eyes like he said. This is going to feel very strange. There will be bright lights. I do not think it will hurt, but it may. I am here. You are safe." She reassured the frightened girl.

"What is going on?" Georgia begged, but did as directed as steps sounded and then other warm bodies pressed close. Some in hard armor, but one warm and soft.

"We are getting out of here." The sergeant said calmly and something happened. It was cold, but hot. It was dark, but then _incredibly_ bright green light hit Georgia and she closed her eyes tighter even as hands covered her face, shielding her eyes.

"Do _n_ _o_ _t_ open your eyes!" Liriel commanded even as the sensations faded, leaving Georgia cold. So cold and weak. She was so weak. Was she drugged? She felt a cold metal floor underneath her as hands eased her down to it and straightened her carefully. Armored hands that did not feel like the sergeant's.

"Is this some odd organic mating ritual?" The voice that sounded was odd. Cold, hard, calculating, but also _amused?_ Familiar?

"Shut up, Cryptek." That was another male voice that Georgia did not know. Did she? It too was familiar. But from where? "Do not push us. Any of us. You just _had_ to shoot that ship down, did you not? They were no threat."

"The ship carrying the Vessel was attacked. Steps were taken." The other replied. "The Vessel has not been harmed." He wasn't talking about the _ship_. "It will not be harmed."

"'She' had _better_ not be harmed." _That_ was the sergeant and he was _not_ happy. "Or you know what _her mother_ will do to you. _Again_." That last word implied a very long and painful story.

"Really, human." Was the metallic voice wary now? "There is no need for such posturing."

"I think there is!" Liriel snapped as warm hands eased soreness out of Georgia's arms. Other hands were still covering her face, but fingers were massing her cheeks, soothing tight muscles. "You decided unilaterally to change the plan, Cryptek. Firing on Imperium ships was never part of the plan. We could have fooled them. Deceived them somehow. You chose not to. So be it. _We_ can change the plan as well if you push us hard enough."

"Really?" The metallic voice said sourly and then heaved a metallic sigh. "Be that way. The Vessel has not been harmed. Nor have you." He mused. "That does not mesh with the understanding this one possessed. You perished, did you not?"

"You do _not_ want to know." Liriel snapped. "Unless you are _finally_ ready to shuffle off the immortal coil and find a new way outside of it?" Why did that sound so much like a threat?

"The information was correlated and corroborated, yet here you stand, if altered in ways that defy understanding. You have not changed that much, Singer Liriel." The metallic voice was coming closer. "The Daughter is not here."

" _I_ am." Another unfamiliar voice, but it too was familiar to the frightened Hospitalar! Female, cold, hard. Merciless. Not directed at Georgia. A fact for which she was suddenly grateful. "Touch the girl and lose a limb of your choice. You know I can cut metal."

"Disciple, we are not enemies!" The metallic voice declared. "Yes, the actions taken precipitated events, but they were needed. Despite their crudity, the sensor systems near the planet were capable of being reset quickly. They were in the process of doing so. The pursuing ship was deemed a threat. They were moments away from detecting the escape craft's true identity and broadcasting such to everyone. Action was deemed needed and taken. The results speak for themselves. The Vessel is aboard and safe. Away from the Webway and away from any damage that could cause the new C'Tan to manifest through the Vessel." Horror blew right through Georgia at those metallic words. He was talking about _her!_

" _WHAT?_ " Georgia screamed that, trying to throw off hands that were suddenly holding her down.

" _Shut up, Cryptek!_ " Liriel all but screamed that as Georgia fought fruitlessly to get loose, to pry the hands off her face. She couldn't. None of the hands as much as budged. "Georgia! Oh, no! Get her to her mother's quarters! We need to calm her again. Easy, Georgia..." She was all but crying now. "Easy."

The hands were lifting her now and she fought, but the hands holding her were far stronger than her. She was weak, sick or something and she was crying, feebly struggling as motion was felt and then she was laid on something soft and yielding.

"Out." Liriel commanded as something warm was laid over Georgia. It snuggled close, warming her gently from toes to neck. She tried to open her eyes, but something had covered them, tightening over her face. She tried to reach up, to pull it off, but she couldn't move her hands. She managed a moan of fear as familiar fingers soothed her newest aches. "No, no, Georgia. Not yet. I know your fear. I know it so very well. But you are not alone, sister. You are not. Sleep now, dear sister. Dream of peace and light. Yes, she needs it."

Strong hands held her right arm immobile. Something stung Georgia's right elbow and then she was falling into the sound of soft singing.

Liriel had…

Such a beautiful…

* * *

A few minutes later.

Liriel stalked out of the room to find the group waiting for her. She snarled at the Necron who stood surrounded by bared swords. The Harlequins were not happy. Almost as unhappy as the singer was. She looked at the sergeant who nodded and stepped past her to take his place inside the room. The Disciple nodded to Liriel and did the same. Both to ward Georgia from any threat and to _warn_ if anything happened. Between the two of them, they had a chance. Not much of one, but a chance.

"If you _ever_ do something that stupid again, Cryptek, I _sincerely_ hope that you _survive_ to face Kay's wrath." Liriel said in a voice about as warm as interstellar space. " _She_ could make it last for a lot longer than any of _us_ can. You could have made the damn thing manifest right here and now, you fool!" Half a dozen forms in ancient looking Space Marine armor filed out of nearby corridors and took up station behind Liriel as she spoke. All had what looked like flames on their pauldrons and skull faced helmets. She glared at them, and then at the Necron. The newcomers were all aiming their boltguns at the Necron. "You were supposed to be the smartest of us all, Cryptek. _That_ was _not_ smart. Are you _trying_ to get us all obliterated? You would not survive its manifestation. You _know_ this."

"This one does know." The ancient being housed in even more ancient metal said slowly. "This one assumed that you had explained. The probabilities said you would explain as soon as possible."

"We have not had _time_. How the hell do you _explain_ that someone is nothing more than a housing unit for a fragment of an ancient evil _god?_ " Liriel snapped, her eyes glowing golden. "All these idiots trying to kill her have no idea that such is what the Void Dragon _wants!_ It wants to get loose through her and if they manage? It _will_."

"Not the Void Dragon." The Necron corrected her. "Something new and likely worse."

"The universe has not seen a power like that born since the human Emperor." Liriel calmed a little. Just a little, her eyes resumed their normal dark blue hue. "And this manifestation will not be happy, or probably even sane by anyone's standards who is alive now." She paused and made a face. "Or undead."

"I am not undead." The Necron countered with a glower of his own.

"You can be _fully_ dead if you wish." Liriel barked right back. "Keep pushing, please. I wasn't happy when Kay told me about this and I am _less_ happy now. We _cannot_ take the girl into the Webway _or_ the Warp. Taking my stone into the Webway to get it to this system to rejoin my body was a risk but Georgia needed me. We cannot take her in there and as linked as we are? Me going into the Webway again would not be a good idea. Can you get us where we need to go without using the Warp?"

"I can." The Necron said firmly. "It will take several human days of travel, but I can."

"And will he do it? What he said he would?" Liriel snapped, still furious at Georgia's fright.

"None of the Necrontyr wish to be slaves to C'Tan again." The ancient soul housed in the metal body said with a glower that bounced off the armored forms all around him. It didn't touch Liriel either. "That is likely what will happen if a new one rises. The ancient saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' is rarely true, but in this case? Our needs and wishes coincide. No Necrontyr wishes a new C'tan loose on the galaxy. That said, he is not to be trusted." The Necron warned. "He desires Kay for his collection."

"Didn't the _last_ time he tried that teach him anything?" The leader of the Harlequins asked, his sword point not moving from the neck of the metal monster. "How much of his collection did she release on her way out?"

"If you have not noticed, our kind can have just as much arrogant pride as any organic race." The Cryptek said with another glower. "I have learned some humility in my servitude to the Daughter. Not enough apparently."

"And the fact that you got to study her at close range was immaterial." Liriel snarled.

"It was quite material." The Necron replied, unperturbed by her anger. "She needed me and I wished to study her. I did not learn what I wished. I still do not know how she can manipulate any tech she can access. I do understand now why she is what she is." The ancient machine slowly shook its head. "She was made using information taken from the C'Tan. That is the only explanation that fits the facts."

"Kay is human!" Liriel snapped, ire for her friend rising anew.

"Agreed." The Necron allowed. "Every scan and probe says that. Your people's, mine, everyone who has done reserach that I have accessed information from say the same thing. Kay is fully human and so is her daughter. But humans cannot do what Kay does. Not can Eldar or Necrontyr. That leaves only one possibility and we know the human Emperor took samples of the Void Dragon's fragment after defeating it and locking it away on Mars. We do not know how he did it, but he somehow infused the Void Dragon's affinity for tech into his Daughter."

"And you are _sure_ that it does not want to escape confinement?" Liriel didn't bother hiding her disbelief. Such would be wasted on this one.

"That fragment has everything it wants, Singer." The Necron replied with confidence. "It has security, devoted minions who will gladly sacrifice themselves for it, and now with the Mechanicus' silliness, the chance to act out. To gain revenge on all. Both the Necrontyr who broke it into fragments and the Old Ones' servants and pawns. It could have left when that Necron ship got close enough to Mars to be subverted, but it chose not to. We did not understand why. Now we do. Assaulting that planet would be an incredibly difficult feat even for our kind. If we could muster our strength of old, it would matter not, but we cannot. We are too scattered, too broken, too divided. The humans are nothing if not stubborn and adaptable. They will have upgraded their defenses by now and they can be very dangerous as you well know." Liriel shivered and nodded. The metal being's tone moderated a bit. "I will need to examine the human Georgia in detail to update my records and see if any changes have shown. She will need to be awake for the scans. You know that in my time with Kay, I learned the value of gentleness in such situations. I did not harm her the first time and I will not now." That was a promise.

"She will not wake for several hours and we will need to explain fully when she wakes." Liriel said with a sigh as she finally released her rage. "She did not have any idea, Cryptek."

"I do understand fear, Singer." The Necron said calmly. "I felt it for the first time in millennia when Kay took me prisoner. I know of no other beings who might have let me live in such a situation. She did and then gave me the chance to study her, a priceless opportunity. I understand the concept of debt and I acknowledge the one I owe Kay. I will not betray the Daughter. I deemed the threat to her offspring significant and we cannot allow the young human to perish."

"No." Liriel relaxed and all but crumpled. A strong hand caught her around her waist and held her up effortlessly. She looked up at the Harlequin Troupe Master who shook his head.

"You are out on your feet, Singer." The male Eldar said with a sigh. "Rest. We will ward Georgia and make sure the metal monster gets us where we need to go. We will keep an eye on him." He promised.

"You need me to-" She turned to the Space Marines but as one, they shook their heads and melted back into the shadows. "Ah, _typical!_ " She groused as one of the other Harlequins took her hand and started to lead her away. "I... Wake me when Georgia wakes?" She begged. "Poor girl will be terrified."

"We will." The Harlequin leading her said kindly. "We are _all_ frightened."

"With reason."


	15. Chapter 15

**Prisons of fear**

Georgia woke up with a scream that she stifled. She had been in a green fog and someone had been shouting obscenities. She was-

Memory flooded in and she tried to move, but no part of her body obeyed her commands. She couldn't move! She moaned in fear and a quiet voice spoke up from nearby. A female voice. One she knew from somewhere?

"Georgia?" The woman was worried. "Girl, you shouldn't be awake yet. It has been less than an hour." A hand touched her forehead and another her wrist, checking her vitals. "Ah, damn. We just got Liriel to sleep. Let me adjust your sedative. You need to sleep now to recover from that insane escape."

"No… Please..." Georgia begged and her voice was rough from pain and fear. The voice sighed and then a warm mass settled beside her.

"I know you are afraid and you have cause." The other woman said gently. "Things don't make a lot of sense to you at the moment and now? You can't move. We haven't bound you. You are exhausted. You are not paralyzed or strapped down." A hand took hold of her right one. "Here, squeeze." Georgia managed to squeeze the hand and relaxed a little. The voice held a smile now. "There. See?"

"Where do I know you from?" Georgia asked, her mind whirling.

"My name is Genni. We met once when you were young, but you will remember that we met in passing in the convent on Lacoan VI." The other replied. "I was under cover, acting on orders to protect you. I wasn't in time to help your mother, but I could help you and I did. I was just another sister to you, but I did help protect you and I am glad of it."

"Who do you work for?" Georgia demanded, trying for anger, but it wouldn't come.

"Well..." Genni had a frown in her voice now. "Technically, I work for a race you would call xenos, but realistically? I work for your mother." Her voice turned kind. "And you."

" _Me?_ " Georgia hadn't thought she could get any more confused, but she managed.

"It is a long story." Genni paused and then a snicker sounded. "Then again, if you are awake, maybe now is a good time? You really don't want to sleep?" She asked, worry back in her tone.

"Please! No! My dreams are strange and scary." Georgia pleaded.

"I do not doubt it." The hand holding Georgia's gave a squeeze and a familiar feeling mask was removed from her nose and mouth. They had been giving her oxygen. "Okay. I shouldn't do this, but you have suffered enough. I am going to sit you up and then remove the covering from your eyes. You won't be able to move much if at all for a time, but that is because you are so weak. The teleporter that got you here used your vital energy to do so. It could have killed you, hence why so many held tight to you, sharing energy with you. We got you off the ship before it was destroyed so that is a good thing."

Georgia did not resist as the hand left hers. It went behind her and eased her up. She gasped as the surface underneath her undulated. There was no other word for the shifting feeling. It didn't feel bad, just very odd. It solidified with her in a sitting position. She did not move as another hand touched her face and something came away from it. She kept her eyes clamped shut and then other made noise like a 'cluck'?

"The lights in here are dim, but you will be able to see." The other reassured her as something wet wiped her face, cleaning off sweat and tears. "You won't be able to move fast or far for some time, a day at the very least even with the best care we can provide. You are in no danger right now. The sergeant is right inside the door and I am right here. You are safe, Georgia."

"I am an egg or something for an evil alien monster!" Georgia tried to snap, but it came out a croak. "How can I _possibly_ be _safe?_ " She moaned as she opened her eyes and froze on seeing a masked face inches from her own. Another assassin!

"Because we have sworn you are." The woman's face moved under the mask and she nodded to Georgia. "Hello, Georgia. It is all right. We will not harm you nor allow you to be harmed."

"You are an _assassin._ " Georgia tried to shy away and couldn't. She looked around wildly and saw the Blood Raven sergeant standing by what was clearly a door. He wasn't moving! "Sergeant?" She begged.

"Disciple Genni will not harm you." The sergeant reassured the terrified young woman. "She made herself known to me as soon as I arrived and we have worked together for some time. I did not and do not trust, but she has never played me false. She has been injured, once very badly, stopping assassins from reaching you. She will not harm you." He repeated and Georgia relaxed. Just a little.

"I know my visage is frightening." Genni sighed and looked away. "This is my true skin now, but… I can appear as something that may be a bit less unnerving. I shouldn't do it in front of you, but I do not want to leave your side either. Seeing what I do will creep you out." She warned as she stood up.

"As messed up as I am at the moment? It can't be worse than-" Georgia broke off with a gulp and then gasped as Genni's _body_ shifted! Her garb did as well. "Um..." Suddenly the assassin was gone and a red headed sister of the Order of Serenity stood there. Indeed, one that Georgia had met in passing while working in the garden! Everything was _exactly_ as it had been down to the dirt in her hair and on her work robes! "Uh… I was wrong." Georgia said in a very small voice.

"I did warn you." Genni said with a smile as she lay back down beside Georgia and took the shivering Hospitalar's hands in her own. "I will not hurt you. I know it is creepy." She gave Georgia's hands a squeeze. "You are safe here, Georgia. The many enemies who have sought your life cannot find you here. You can rest here, recuperate. Your dreams can be controlled here." The older looking woman sighed deeply. "That is why Kay made this ship in the first place."

"My mom?" Georgia stared around and gasped. Most of the room was filled with medical equipment, most of which Georgia recognized. It looked like a private room in almost any Imperium Apothecarium, but… The room was _beautiful!_ Utterly unlike most Apotheariums Georgia had worked in, which were all function and often grim, dark and far too dirty. It was cool, and clean and… The room looked as if germs were utterly out of place, but it didn't feel sterile. Not quite. The walls were a soothing light blue shade and the golden light that came from the ceiling also soothed her even as it increased in brightness. Lights shone through stained glass set high in the walls that wouldn't have been out of place in any Sororitas shrine.

She wasn't strapped down. An odd fur like thing covered her to the waist. She wore the same tunic sh head when she had woken in Liriel's care. Looking at it, it was fuzzy and warm. It was also golden and beautiful. Tubes came out from under the fur that covered her. Tubes that she recognized and pointedly did not scrutinize. These people were very worried about her to hook her up to all of that. She saw an intravenous feed machine and turned her head to look at it. She recognized the fluids within the bottles! She stared at her arm, where the lines went into her blood stream and then turned an inquiring look to the now white clad woman. Genni nodded to her.

"A mild sedative, sugars and fluid form nutrients." The assassin confirmed. "You need the sugars and nutrients badly to recover your energy." She made a face. "You need the sedative too, but you are far too frightened to rest easily. With reason. We _will_ protect you, Georgia."

"What did they do to me? The Mechanicus?" Georgia asked in a tiny voice. Genni looked at her and then at the sergeant who shrugged. "Please?" The Hospitalar begged.

"We are not entirely sure but we have strong evidence that fits the known facts." The assassin said with another sigh as she patted Georgia hand again. "Ever since Kay blew the hell out of that lab and took you from it, _many_ people have been seeking an answer to the question of 'What the hell were they thinking?'. Many humans and many others. It took years for the researchers to figure out what they have. That the Mechanicus implanted a seed of the C'Tan deep inside one of your cells."

" _One._ " Gerogia said weakly and Genni nodded. "The human body has millions upon millions of cells. They cannot find it." The assassin shook her head. "And if I die…?" She trailed off as Genni squeezed her hands again.

"The Mechanicus believe it will absorb the psychic and more esoteric energies of your death and grow." Genni replied and her face fell. " All of our research says the same. We do not know how long it will take. We do not know how big it will get or how powerful. We fear the worst, hence why we will not let anyone kill you."

"How do you know this?" She asked. "Did… I remember that warriors of the First Legion took the Magos who… Who made me." She swallowed hard. "Did she tell them what she did?"

"Oh yes. Eventually she told them _everything_." The assassin smirked but then frowned. "What little she knew. The moron was fumbling in the dark for most of what she did and apparently thought this barbaric act would allow her Omnissiah to be born into a physical form." Genni pursed her lips. "I understand she is dead now. Even at _their_ hands, her fate _cannot_ have been painful enough."

"You might be surprised." The sergeant interjected quietly. "The Dark Angels have all kinds of ways to hurt people that others do not or should not pursue."

"It isn't enough." Genni snarled and then visibly forced herself to relax as Georgia squeezed her hand.

"She was going to kill me, wasn't she?" Georgia begged. Genni nodded, her face grave. "But mom stopped her."

"Damn right she did." Genni smiled, but it was a feral smile. "Kay was nothing if not thorough about such things. She had cause to be angry and she still fights just as well as she ever showed us."

"You knew my mom?" Georgia asked, not even surprised.

"Yes, I did." Genni's eyes went far away. "I met her many years ago. I am older than I look. She was hurting so badly after her ordeals with that madman who controlled the Titan. She wandered for centuries before turning up on my world of Gue'vesa'rio. I was young, full of myself and fairly stupid all things considered. My adopted family didn't know who the strange woman was who came to our door, but they knew she was hurting. They took her to our minister who helped her a great deal." Her smile was both fond and sad. "I wish I had met Sister Agatha. By all accounts, she was hard, but kind to all of us and even blind, she was the most perceptive person that any of us have ever met. She knew who your mother was the moment she started tending her and told no one. She left records for her successor so Mira knew what to do knew when Kay came back."

"She knew?" Georgia asked. "And… You serve xenos?" Even here, even now, she couldn't quite keep the hate out of her tone but Genni just nodded.

"It is a bit more complicated than that, but at its base, yes. I serve the Farsight Enclaves as a special agent." Genni replied. "When Mira came to us and taught us her ways, I was one of the first to take up the mantle of Disciple. It is a heavy burden and a great responsibility. I do what must be done to further the Greater Good." Georgia recoiled a bit and Genni was quick to reassure her. "And in this case? Protecting you is imperative to the Greater Good. A new C'Tan wouldn't be good for _anyone_. Every sane being we have encountered who has learned the truth has said the same. Even a few _Orks!_ "

"What?" Georgia goggled at that. "I thought those xenos lived to fight."

"They do." The assassin sighed. "But it wouldn't be a fight. Historically, the C'Tan enslave anyone they can to fight for them. Orks are vicious, brutal and utterly devoid of almost any redeeming qualities, but contrary to popular belief, they are not all stupid. They want to fight for themselves and their gods, not some alien overlord." She shrugged. "Now, that is not to say they _would n_ _o_ _t_ fight for a C'Tan. They would not have a choice and most of the stupid greenkins would simply fight for the joy of it. The smart ones among them prefer to choose their fights. Add to that, Orks almost certainly were the Old One's creation and things would get messy. Revenge usually is."

"So… Mom was there and you helped her?"

"I was not there." Genni replied. "I came much later and I took a long time to accept my path. I did eventually and I do serve both the Emperor and the Greater Good. Not in way that you would understand without long study, but I do. Please accept that." She all but begged. "We do not have time for a long theological debate even as fascinating as such might be."

"Okay. I can accept that you are here to protect me." Georgia said softly. "The sergeant is a fairly good judge of character."

"The sergeant does not trust me. He does not trust anyone, rightly so." Genni replied and indeed, when Georgia looked at the Space Marine, she realized his bolt pistol was in hand and aimed at Genni!

"I..." Georgia wilted but then nodded. "I have no choice but to accept that which I cannot change. I must go on. What can be done?"

"There is a possibility, but it is a long shot." Genni replied. "There are beings who can separate your mind from your body." Georgia stared at her in horror and Genni nodded. "And before you say it, I know the Imperium considers such blasphemy but it is likely the only way to keep the C'Tan from rising."

"Such was done in the horrors of the Dark Age of Technology! Tales abound of such blasphemy and what results from it!" Georgia all but snarled. "Why even consider such?"

"Because if we can separate your mind from your body..." The sergeant said quietly. "Then your body with its evil can be stored somewhere inaccessible and you can get another free of taint."

"You.." Georgia felt faint. "You are a _Space Marine_. You can't _do_ that!" Just the thought of one of the legendary defenders of the Imperium debasing himself to save her? No. Such was unthinkable!

"We will not do it." The sergeant replied and then shut up.

"No." Georgia begged. "You will not corrupt yourselves for me!" She pleaded as Genni gave her squeeze again. "Not for me!"

"Georgia, be calm. It is not just for you." The assassin was kind and gentle as her hands rubbed Georgia's arms to soothe the goosebumps that had risen. "What is in you cannot be stopped. Killing you may be easier than anything else, and that is why so many are trying, but it won't work. It will make things worse."

"Not for me!" Gerogia snarled and managed to pull a hand free of the assassin's. She grabbed the IV line and gave a hard yank.

"No!" Genni screamed as the lines tore right out of her artery and-

The world turned golden.

"You know..." A deep and impressive voice heralded a sudden form appeared beside the bed as everything stopped around Georgia. "...I had _hoped_ you might be a bit less impulsive than Kay was." The huge dark haired man in golden armor was shaking his head as he glared at Georgia who blanched as she saw the armor, the hair, the power flowing off him. _The Emperor of Mankind!_ "Apparently, I hoped in vain. _Idiot girl_. As if all the forces arrayed to protect you will will let you do that." He wasn't really angry. More amused and maybe hint of worry?

"Uh..." The Hospitalar stammered, unable to find her tongue.

"Don't faint." The man said with a groan. "And _don't_ start with the prayers!" That was a command.

"No, sir." Georgia managed. "Uh..."

"Go to the shrine." Her Grandfather smiled at her but it was sad. "Listen to what she says. Make your own choice. But know this: I do love you, Georgia." His smile turned a bit strained. His tone became more than a bit long suffering. "Even when you do dumb stuff."

He vanished and Genni's scream continued. It heralded the door opening and a metal humanoid form hurrying in. It strode to the bed, ignoring the assassin drawing a sword from nowhere. _Just like Kay had once!_ Or so Georgia had been told. She hadn't been there. The sergeant had both pistol and sword in hand as others forms crowded in, all with weapon in hand. The metal being ignored them all to grab Georgia's arm, elevate it and slap something onto the bleeding wound that numbed her arm instantly.

"Self immolation will not be allowed." The metal form said flatly as he glared at Georgia. "Do not try that again. You will sleep now."

"I need to go to the shrine." Georgia pulled away from the metal finger. Or, she tried to. She was fading. "No! I need to go to the shrine!" She stopped fading as everyone stared at her. "Please? I am commanded to go to the shrine. He was… not happy with me..."

"I wonder _why?_ " That came in unison from _several_ of the mismatched beings.

Everyone looked at the metal being who heaved an all too human sigh. "She will not be able to walk."

Georgia stared as the sergeant holstered his pistol, sheathed his sword and strode to the bed. He gathered her up, fur and all as if she weighed nothing at all. The metal being muttered something that sounded metallic and rude but disconnected Georgia quickly from the machinery. Genni did not sheathe her blade. Neither did any of the others. the odd metal being laid something on Georgia's arm, but she didn't even flinch as it resolved into a small robot like the one that had been in her bandage. It moved to her still seeping wound and she could almost see it working, healing her.

The sergeant carried Georgia to one wall where indeed, a small shrine to the Emperor was laid out. It was just as in any Sororitas bed chamber. The tiny statue of the Emperor seemed to be smiling fondly at Georgia, but when she blinked, it was as every shrine she had ever seen. A small devotion candle sat in front of the statue unlit. Georgia reached for it with her good arm and the sergeant held her close so she could light it despite her trembling. As soon as it flickered into being, _Kay_ appeared standing beside the shrine, her face sad. No, not Kay. A holographic recording of some kind.

"Hello, Georgie." Kay said sadly.

"I screwed up."


	16. Chapter 16

**Mistakes**

"Mom..." Georgia should have felt fear. She should have felt loss, grief, all kinds of bad things. She didn't. She felt comforted.

"You deserve an explanation, but if you are seeing this, then you do not have a lot of time, Georgia." The recording of Kay said heavily. "First, an apology. I am sorry, Georgia. I had the chance to deny you a lifetime of pain and I did not take it. I love you, girl. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. I did not know what the machine was doing that was attached to your skull. I could have stopped it. I should have stopped it no matter what it did to you. It would have killed you and you would have thanked me for it. I couldn't and I am so sorry, Georgia. I nearly did, but it wasn't your fault. It was and is _mine!_ " She was crying now, the past version of Kay. "I don't know if we can save you or us. I have searched every avenue I could find in my whole pain filled life, trafficked with xenos and so many others who had information. I lost count of how many times I died trying to find a way to get that evil out of your head. There might be a way, but… Georgia..." She sighed. "I left a scroll that details all of what I learned. If you are seeing this, then my worst fears have come to pass. The Imperium knows who you are and factions within it are seeking to either kill you or make you a puppet. Either way, such means death and the C'Tan will rise. Hopefully, you have defenders. Hopefully the Cryptek hasn't been too rough." She smiled a bit sadly. "Hopefully, I can recover Liriel's soul stone and you can meet your sister. She is an Eldar. Yes, I know." She made a face. "It is weird. My whole _life_ is weird."

"You don't _say!_ " Georgia managed to dredge that up from somewhere, but mainly? She was numb. Her mom had nearly killed her? No one else spoke or even moved as the hologram continued to speak.

"I have done what I could, Georgia." The recording of Kay slumped a bit. Georgia did not look away as a hand laid on her shoulder. A slim, trembling hand. She glanced and yes, it was Liriel. The Eldar's eyes shone with unshed tears as she to stared at the recording of Kay. "It doesn't seem enough. I know you are scared, Georgia." Kay continued. "No one who understands that actual threat will blame you for that. I hoped to be there. To explain in person what has happened and why. To stand with you while you make your choice. Because you _do_ have a choice." Her tone was firm now. "I have found a way to remove you from the tainted body." She shook her head quickly. "And before you say it, I _know._ Yes, to the Imperium, such is horror beyond belief. Funny thing..." She smirked. "You know who gave me the idea? My Father suggested the notion to me when we were brainstorming one time during my initial training. Before I slept. Before the galaxy burned."

Georgia felt her eyes bulge. The _Emperor_ had _suggested_ … The thought was preposterous. Wasn't it? She focused. Kay was speaking again.

"That said, it will not be pleasant and the being who has promised he can do it is _never_ to be trusted." Kay warned. "I have set up as many backups as I can, called in favors from everywhere I have been and I hope it is enough if you choose that. I… I hope you choose that, but I fear you will not." Kay's holographic face fell. "I have no right to choose anything for you. I left you in that cloister. I had no choice, but I did. You are your own woman now, strong, capable, kind, all of what I hoped you would be." She grinned. "Yes, I kept an eye on you. I came when you needed me."

"You..." Georgia felt faint and Liriel embraced her. "You came when I was _sick_. I got better and you were there..."

"You were not sick, Georgia." The recording continued. "You were _attacked_." More than one person in the room growled at that. "The Mechanicus figured out that I had taken you fairly quickly and they pursued me. Eventually, they killed Liriel, but they could never find _you_. Caligari was well off the beaten path and very hard to reach until the warp surges faded. That said, it was not impossible and they tracked me using any and all means at their disposal. Eventually, they determined that I had dropped you in a cloister. They could not know what you liked like, because I had altered your features and the genetic samples they had left had degraded beyond usefulness to identify you. They decided in their own inhuman way to push events. After all, it doesn't matter how many humans die as long as they get what they want." Now Kay was angry. "The sect of Mechanicus who created you attacked _every_ cloister orphanage in Caligari with a bio-weapon tailored to your genetics. Every. Single. One." Kay's snarl silenced Georgia's stunned exclamation. "I made them _pay_ for it. For every one of your sisters they killed with their bio-weapon, I took one of their Magos. Nine hundred and seventy six until they stopped. Mainly because there were not _enough_ of their high ranked left intact in Caligari to continue poisoning the poor girls. The Imperium wondered who was killing the scum off but never figured it out. I will say that the main of the Mechanicus was never involved, just that sect and most of _them_ are now dead."

"Holy _crap_ , Mom." Georgia said weakly. Hell truly had no fury like a pissed off mother.

"I would have killed them _all!_ " Kay snarled, then visibly relaxed. "But then I got word that _you_ were infected and I dropped everything to come to the cloister with my retinue. We came. We helped you and the survivors. I stayed as long as I could, taught what I could while trying so hard to stay out of your life. It was hard. Harder than dying. Seeing you happy? Learning? I wanted so much to tell you the truth and I couldn't. In the end though? I had my duty to the Emperor and many of the caches were being uncovered. Then the Ecclesiarchy started nosing about and I had left far too many traces so, I had to leave your life again. I am sorry, Georgia. Several of my companions argued that we could take you with us, but I put my foot down. You do not deserve the hell that is my life! I hoped you would live out your life as a Sister of Serenity. That we could find a cure. Find a way to get that nastiness out of your head. But now? The Mechanicus have killed Liriel and taken her soul stone. That evil bitch Rebekah has it, I know she does. She is going to Caligari and I just got word that a cache _there_ is being uncovered. I wonder by _who?_ " Rhetorical question. "This is probably a trap, but I don't care. I cannot take the whole team with me and they will be upset, but my way in will be clandestine. I can probably get someone else to stop her. If I do it, I will not be able to hold my temper. As long as I don't run afoul of any Eldar seeking vengeance for my 'corruption' of Liriel, I should be fine. I hope to see you again and I hope I don't. I want to take you in my arms, hold you tight and safe but if I show myself, tell people who I really am and who _you_ are, _your_ life will get very bad. I have allies sworn to help you and I hope they are enough if I am not there. I leave this message in case I cannot tell you the truth in person. Maybe I am hurt? Maybe I am imprisoned? Maybe I am finally permanently dead? I don't know. What I do know is this. You are my daughter, Georgia. Made from my body without my consent, but my daughter nonetheless. I love you and I always will. The other choice is on the scroll. Only you or Liriel will be able to read it. My name is Kay and I _am_ the Daughter of the Emperor of Mankind. _You_ are _my_ daughter, Georgia and I love you so very much. Good luck, Georgie. I fear you will need it."

Georgia was crying as the holo vanished.

"Mom. She… She..." Georgia was barely aware as she carried back to the bed and laid down. She felt things attached to her, but she was so overcome that she barely noticed. "She would have _killed_ me."

"She didn't want to. When she realized what they had done to you, the process wasn't finished. It tore her up to contemplate, but ending your pain might have been kinder. We will never know because she chose to keep you and I for one think she made the right choice." Liriel's voice came from close at hand as a warm mass settled beside her. "Maybe it would have been kinder to you if she had, but in the end? She went with her heart. She _does_ love you. _We_ love you, sister."

"Scroll." Georgia said weakly, trying to get up, but several hands held her to the bed.

" _Sleep_." Liriel corrected her with a growl. Something warm touched Georgia's forehead. It felt… She had no words. She fell into soothing redness comforted.

* * *

Some time later

Georgia woke up refreshed. She felt clean, calm and energized. She was half covered by the fur still and one hand was strapped down and bandaged with the lines going it again. She was not alone in the bed. She stared at the Eldar who lay beside her. In sleep, Liriel's face smoothed from its alien hardness and she looked curiously vulnerable. Sad. Her eyes opened and she smiled at Georgia.

"Hello sleepy head." Liriel said as she reached out to ruffle Georgia's short hair. "You rested well." That wasn't a question.

"Hello… sister." Georgia said very quietly and Liriel nodded.

"If you were not who you are, if _Kay_ was not who _she_ is..." Liriel said heavily. "And if the situation was not so dire, _many_ people would have problems about us being this close to one another." She paused as Georgia reached out with her free arm and hugged the Eldar. "Oh, Georgia." Liriel was gentle as she returned the hug. "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"You know what is on the scroll, don't you?" Georgia asked. Liriel nodded.

"I do. Your mother was always a planner." Liriel sat up and helped Georgia sit up. The bed flowed underneath her to support her again, but this time, Georgia barely noticed. The sergeant and assassin stood by the door, but both were on guard, ignoring the pair in the bed. "Georgia, please. We can find another way."

"Will it help the Imperium?" Georgia asked, only to have the Eldar release her and slump away. 'Liriel?".

"Always about the Imperium!" The Eldar all but moaned that. "I don't _care_ about the Imperium! If you haven't noticed, I am not _human!_ " Georgia reached for the now crying Eldar but Liriel backed away again. "No. No. I won't let you just sacrifice yourself! I _won't!_ " She declared. "I don't _care_ about the Imperium! I care about _you!_ "

"And what happens to the Eldar if the Imperium falls?" Georgia asked very quietly.

"Like 99.99% of humanity could give a rat's ass in your mother's common vernacular!" Liriel snarled. "If _that_ much!"

"I care." Georgia was still soft. "Liriel..." She pleaded as Liriel moaned louder. "Please."

"Please don't, Georgia. We can find another way." Liriel pleaded. "Please?" Georgia just looked at her and Liriel hung her head. "I… I am not acting Eldar and I don't care. You and Kay are my only family. I may have lost her. I don't want to lose you."

"Liriel, I am mortal." Georgia was calm. Oddly calm and relaxed. "I am mortal, fallible, fragile. All of that. I am not my mother or Eldar. I will perish eventually."

" _It doesn't have to be now!_ " Liriel all but screamed that.

"Don't upset the guards." Georgia warned as both the Space Marine and assassin tensed. She shook her head and they relaxed, but not completely. "Liriel. Give me the scroll."

"Trazyn can remove it!" Liriel begged as she moved to the edge of the bed. "Please, Georgia! He _can!_ "

"Everyone, including mom, says he cannot be trusted." Georgia did not move, did not raise her voice. "Liriel..."

"No." The Eldar begged, but then she slumped. She rose and moved to the shrine, picking up a small, unadorned scroll form it. She carried it to the bed and held it out to Georgia who looked at it. Liriel bowed her head and went to one knee, only to jerk as Georgia all but snapped at her.

"If you do not want me to pull out all of these tubes, get out of this bed and _**kick** __**your** __**ass**_ , _get off your knees!_ " It was as if her mother has suddenly appeared in the room. Liriel was on her feet staring at the human woman in shock as the assassin bowed her head. Georgia glared at the Eldar as she rose. "You are my _sister_. Not my _slave_. If you _ever_ kneel to me again, I _will_ hit you." Not a threat. A promise.

"I..." Liriel slumped further and then held the scroll out to Georgia who took it and opened it without a further word.

Georgia took her time reading the scroll and all it contained. No one pressed her. When she had finished she looked at the Eldar and the assassin. "Leave."

"Georgia..." Liriel begged, but the assassin took hold of her arm and gently, but firmly led her from the room.

Only after the door closed did Georgia speak again. "She doesn't know it all. She _can't_ ever know."

"No, she cannot." The sergeant agreed as he stepped to the bed. Georgia held out the scroll to the sergeant who took it. It ignited in his armored fist and he held it until it was nothing but ashes. "Much as I am loathe to trust any Eldar, she has proven herself by blood and by deed. Kay has spoken for her, and we will abide by the Daughter's wishes, no matter how such galls us."

"You will not harm her." Georgia said flatly. The sergeant shook his head.

"We will not." An oath.

"Tell the Cryptek to set course two." Georgia said firmly. "You know my choice."

"I do." For the first time since Georgia had known him, the sergeant sounded almost ready to cry. "My Lady..."

" _DO NOT CALL ME THAT!_ " Georgia all but exploded from the bed. "My name is Georgina! It must be! You will only call me that! That is a command, _Sergeant_ _Avitus!_ " The name was highly ironic and the sergeant stared at her. "Yes, she put _that_ in too. I know who you were and what happened to you."

"Do not say it." Was he _begging_ her?

"How much _more_ must you _suffer?_ " Georgia all but threw the words at him. "Astartes are no more perfect than _humans_ are. You _trusted him!_ Of _course_ you did! Kyras was your _Chapter Master!_ Your rage led you astray! It can lead _anyone_ astray! Mom, even my _Grandfather_ got lost in his in rage at times! It wasn't your _fault!_ "

"Fault does not come into it. I cannot go back!" The sergeant replied, fury scouring his words. "What I did was unforgivable! I betrayed everything I believed in! Yes, I was not perfect. Yes, I was misled, but I tried to _kill_ my brothers! I _cannot_ ever undo that. All I knew was blood and fury until he came for me after they left me to rot."

"You are not who you were." Georgia quieted. "You _can_ redeem the name."

"I can hope so." The sergeant was also calmer. "But for now? You know what you choose is not survivable."

"No." Georgia replied. "I can hope Liriel survives it, but as Mom said in her message, it might be kinder for her to die in peace." She bowed her head. "I cannot blame Mom for doubting her choice. For letting me live. I do love her and she loves me. But the life of one, even a _daughter_ , must be weighed against the cost. She was created to serve the Imperium. I was created to _destroy_ it." She shook her head. " _I will not allow it._ " Steel might have bent under words. Any Sororitas would have bowed their heads in acknowledgment of her oath. "I need to talk to you, Harlequin Nikkis." She looked to the side and then at the sergeant. "And you knew he was here the whole time, didn't you?"

"Perceptive. You are truly your mother's daughter." The voice that preceded the garishly colored alien armor into view was familiar to Georgia too. He nodded to her. "And yes, I serve your mother as well. I was here when the Cryptek healed you from the plague the red robes infected you with. I have been with your mother for centuries, always watching from the shadows until she gave us 'the slip' as she called it to seek vengeance for herself and you here in Caligari. The sheer chaos that follows her everywhere she goes is always a joy to watch. If not always to _experience_." He admitted.

"You know my choice." Georgia said flatly. "Will you aid or hinder?"

"Likely both in equal measure." The trickster said calmly even as the sergeant bristled. Georgia just nodded.

"I would expect no less from a devoted twilight servant of the Laughing God but you will honor your oath to her." At that, both the Harlequin and the sergeant stilled. "Yes. She wrote that in the scroll too." She glared at the Harlequin. "It is a good thing Liriel never read it. You would have kissed her."

Given that 'The Harlequin's Kiss' was a bit of monofilament that was injected into a person to unravel, tearing their insides to pieces? An extremely messy death from the inside out? Yes, a good thing.

"I have no choice." For once, the Harlequin was totally serious. "Some secrets must be protected."

"Then it is a good thing I am not going to survive this, isn't it?" Georgia asked with more than a hint of irony.

"Ordinarily? Yes." The Harlequin gave her a bow! "But now? No. You _would_ make a hell of player, Lady _Georgina_. At good as your mother proved to be at the very least. Indeed, you would make a heck of a _dancer_." Unthinkable for any Eldar to say _that!_ Let alone a _Harlequin!_

"If I was immortal, I might actually be tempted. I do love to sing and dance." Georgia said with a sigh. "I am not immortal. My skill will not last even if I could survive this mad scheme."

"Mortal or no, the music is all that matters. Sing, dance, drum, fight, die, whatever. The rhythm is the same." The Harlequin shrugged. "You now know the steps. Will you take them or falter?"

Georgia looked at him and then slowly reached up with her free hand to deactivate the IV machine. When she spoke, it was somber. Calm, but sad.

"Call anyone and everyone." The Hospitalar said as she sat up and started to undo the straps. The Harlequin came to her side to assist and the sergeant did not stop him! "We go to free the primarchs."

"Roger that." Came the voice of the Necron from nowhere and even _that_ didn't make Georgia jump.

"Setting course for Commorragh **."**


	17. Chapter 17

**To seek what is hidden in the dark  
**

Georgia was not afraid now.

There was something liberating in knowing that one's death was coming and not being able to stop it. She had accepted it. She knew that her mother and Liriel would both grieve for her. If the Eldar survived it. No one knew what would happen. They were linked mind to mind still and surprising things had resulted from the sisters' cautious experimentation while the team had carried Georgia to the nearest access that led into the heart of darkness. No matter what anyone tried, the link wouldn't go away. Liriel had tried something to break the link on the first day and Georgia had felt it. The pain had been so much, she had collapsed. The Cryptek had been less than polite when he had hauled Liriel into Georgia's presence after the former Hospitalar had suddenly been crippled with an insanely powerful headache. The singer's presence had alleviated it and Liriel had accepted that it wasn't going to break. She was sad, but now? Her grief was completely submerged by her fear.

She strode surrounded by warriors of legend both fair and foul and was not afraid even as _many_ dark forms eyed her and Liriel with avarice from all around . Avarice that was tempered by more than a hint of _fear_. Even now, the denizens of Commorragh remembered Kay. It wasn't _just_ that. They knew. They _knew_ what Georgia held inside her and they were afraid. The Drukhari, the dark and twisted cousins of the Eldar, feared almost nothing, but they _were_ afraid! Not of the full company of Blood Raven heraldry Space Marines, some with heavy weapons who surrounded the pair. Not of the dozen Harlequins that ranged around those, also with drawn weapons.

No. The Drukhari knew what would happen if anyone killed Georgia.

Only once did a twisted form try to bar the oddly clear way to the large central tower in the distance. Before the Incubus could speak, before _any_ of the warriors with drawn weapons could act, a whip came out of nowhere and yanked the twisted Eldar into the shadows. Muted screams came from those shadows and Georgia carefully did not look.

"They are not to be hindered." A cold, vicious female voice sounded and a form in dark armor with two simple knives in her hands strode out of the shadows to walk beside them, not _quite_ in the Harlequins' way, but not out of it ether. That spoke of insanity or vast skill with her simple weapons. Probably both knowing the Drukhari. The ancient evil female shook her head as she looked at Georgia and Liriel. Liriel fought hard not to cower, but Georgia met the evil gaze with a level one. The female Drukhari nodded. "And they call _me_ crazy."

Was that _approval_ in her tone?

"You _are_ crazy, Lelith Hesperax." The Harlequin leader replied, but it was _also_ approving! "Almost crazy enough to be one of us."

"High praise." The undisputed mistress of the Dark Eldar gladiatorial arenas said with a wide smile as she joined the procession. "Yvraine wanted to be here, but she was detained. Bunch of Thousand Son idiots just _cannot_ leave well enough alone." Scorn mixed with faint regret sounded in her tone. She wanted to be at that fight.

"Soon to be less of them, then." Georgia said and the dark warrior queen nodded to her. The xenos strode right through the ranks. The Harlequins ignored her. While the Space Marines bristled, a shake of the head from Georgia had them focus on the outer perimeter again.

"No joke." The dark and twisted female strode up to the mismatched pair and shook her head as Liriel cowered away from her. "Don't simper, brat. Its unbecoming."

"Leave my sister alone. You will not like what will happen." Georgia was not angry. She was simply stating fact.

"I do know that. If a C'Tan rises, it would not be a good fight. I do have reason for saying such. Her fear is drawing the foolish and stupid." Lelith replied, her tone oddly calm. "They will keep coming, like human moths to a flame. They cannot help it."

" _She_ cannot help it. She cannot change what she is any more than _you_ can, Lelith Hesperax." Georgia said flatly. "Nor can I. She is not like you. Especially after what was done to her here."

"No." Lelith Hesperax shook her head. "What they did to her was wrong, even for those scum. To subvert a bonesinger is a dream for many of the Haemonculi. To be able to twist flesh _and_ pure wraithbone? They would be in their own twisted version of heaven. I live to fight and that turned _my_ stomach." She shook her head again. "As for my desires? I am far more simple. I cannot say I wouldn't enjoy fighting your mother, human. Maybe she would win, maybe I would. It would be a hell of a fight no matter what. I _can_ say that what your mother did was entirely justified. Both what she did _here_ and what she did to Kadas and _his_ fools." She smiled widely and her pointed teeth showed gobbets of flesh. "Warrior or no, girl. She has courage and you share it."

"It is easy not to fear when you are allowed little choice." Georgia retorted. "When you know that no matter what you do, you are doomed. What would be the point in weeping if there is anything I can do to stop it or at least make it a bit less awful?"

"Fair point if naive. Change doesn't work. I doubt even Ynnead can change things, but I am willing to give him a try. I was bored in the arenas anyway." The ancient evil warrior said with a nod. "With me here, even the fools should back off. Any who block the way now? The Drukhari are better off without. Feel free to shoot or whatever." That was to everyone. "Although I do have to wonder how you would be in bed." The look she gave Georgia was pure lust. Liriel gagged, but Georgia just shook her head.

"I would not last." The Hospitalar replied mildly and the Dark Eldar female laughed loudly.

"True. Damn, human. You _do_ have guts. Let's hope they don't get splattered across the ground before you do what you have to." The black armored form stretched and bone audibly popped. Then she settled herself, sheathed her simple knives and vicious looking polearm all but materialized in her hands. "All right. Let's go."

"We are expecting two more." Georgia said as they started off. Lelith Hesperax looked at her and Georgia shrugged. "My mom called in a lot of favors."

"That she did." The former Drukhari and now Ynarri warrior said with a nod. "I so wish I had met her in battle. Yvraine said the same thing and I did see what Kay left behind her. They don't call her the 'Golden Wrath' for nothing. Her eyes met Georgia's and something passed between them. Neither reacted. "Lady Georgina."

"The difference between you and her is that you enjoy what you do." Georgia said quietly. "She doesn't."

"I pit myself against the best enemies I can." Lelith Hesperax had no apology in her tone. It bordered on arrogance, but not quite. This was not a stupid warrior. She knew her limits and exactly how far to push them. "I do what I do and I am the best at what I do."

"So I have heard." Georgia said with a nod as they approached a wide thoroughfare that led up to the main tower. A flash and a webway portal appeared nearby. She nodded. "And here are the others now."

Two Eldar in Uthwlé colors stepped out of the portal. It shimmered and vanished, but no one assumed it was gone. One was male. A Fire Dragon. The other was female, a Farseer. Both were armed of course. Only a fool came here unarmed. The male held a Firepike with the ease of long familiarity and was that the haft of an ax that stuck out across his shoulder? The female hefted a Singing Spear that crackled with eldritch energy. Only an idiot would assume that those were their only weapons or that they didn't have _lots_ of back up on standby. No one here was that stupid.

"Farseer Caerys." The Ynarri warrior woman beside Georgia had a wide smile on her face. "It has been? What? Ten humans years since Kaurava?."

"Forty. Lelith Hesperax." The Farseer's tone held no emotion whatsoever. "I see you survived again."

"It is what I do." The Ynarri made no motion as the pair of Eldar stepped through a hole in the ranks around Georgia that opened for them. It closed after them. A Hellion on her flying wing swooped close as the ranks closed up again, but a boltgun fired along with a pair of Shuriken Pistols and she fell to lie still in the dirt. Her wing flew away to explode in the distance. The champion gladiatrix of the arenas of this dark place heaved a sigh. "And… We better get 'Lady Georgina' inside before this gets any messier."

"I thought you liked messy." The Farseer said as she moved to stand beside Georgia. She scrutinized Liriel and sighed as Liriel growled at her. "Ah, child..."

"I do but if they swarm, the human may be injured or worse and _none_ of us want that. Not even the morons, although I doubt they have the collective brainpower to light a candle." Lelith Hesperax shook her head as the Farseer eyed Liriel. "And you? You Uthwlé… You _dare_ to call _us_ heartless!"

"We tried to help." Caerys said softly.

"Shut up." Liriel snapped. "I don't want your pity."

"Good girl." Lelith Hesperax looked at Liriel and then slowly stepped between Liriel and the Farseer. "Do nothing, Farseer. She is not yours to meddle with. You may see more than me, but I know when I am overmatched. You know why you are here. I know why you are here. If you step out of line, I _will_ give you to Tahril afterwards. You know what he wanted you for." Whatever look passed between the female xenos, Georgia was suddenly _glad_ she didn't know all the facts of what had transpired between them.

"He is alive?" Caerys looked a bit surprised and dismayed at that. Said emotion vanished from her face. "After getting the Lord's Dais blown up?"

"He is a bootlicker." Lelith Hesperax said with a long suffering groan. "Of _course_ he survived the debacle. Dangerous enough, but still just a bootlicker. Vect wasn't happy with him, but Tahril apparently _is_ useful to the Cabal Lord in some weird way." She shrugged. "We should get on with this."

"All of us won't fit in the audience chamber." The Farseer was still so calm. Almost serene. "He will not meet us out here."

"Too many snipers hoping to get lucky, true." Lelith Hesperax agreed.

"The Space Marines will wait here except for my guard." Georgia said quietly. Both Eldar females looked at her. "They have backup on standby. As both of you do."

"The Harlequins..." Lelith Hesperax shook her head as she looked at the garishly colored rank of silent specters. "You trust them?" None of the said Harlequins reacted at the disbelief in her tone.

"Whether I do or not, this is the only path open to me now. I will walk it." Georgia said with a calm she didn't really feel. She eyed the Fire Dragon who hadn't spoken. He nodded to her and she returned it. "Sergeant?"

"I want my protest logged." The sergeant said with a growl as he too moved to her side. "This is dumb." More than one of the other Blood Ravens nodded. Instead of his bolt pistol and power sword, he held a heavy bolter with the ease of long familiarity.

"I confess to shock." Lelith Hesperax said with a wide grin. "I _never_ thought I would _agree_ with an Imperium Space Marine!" More than one of the Harlequins snickered at her tone.

"This is my path." Georgia started to walk up the long way that led to the tower. Liriel followed her, looking neither left nor right. The Harlequins matched her steps and the trio of Eldar, two light, one dark, followed, weapons ready. The Space Marines fanned out, seeking what cover was available in the darkened area. They easily blocked the way and while they all knew they couldn't hold out for long against the entirety of Commoragh, they would hold the line or die trying. Here? They would only die if they were _lucky_.

The walk was far too short and in moments, the odd procession had reached the door. It was open, with a squad of heavily armed and armored Incubi standing by each side. Then they moved to block the way. One spoke.

"Only the human may enter." He started to say something else, but the Farseer's eyes flashed blue and a matching blue flash of lightning hit the unfortunate messenger, incinerating him on the spot. What fell was less a corpse than a pile of ashes.

"I think you should move." Lelith Hesperax said mildly, one hand idly playing with the blades of her polearm. "Or this going to to get very messy and the bonesinger doesn't like messes." She grinned widely as all the Incubi stared at her. "I do and you know I do." She stepped forward and all the Incubi bolted out of her way. She shook her head, too all appearances _dismayed_. "Party poopers."

"Word of advice." Georgia heard her voice say. "Don't block the door when incredibly powerful Eldar want through. It _won't_ hurt." Liriel stared at her as the Incubi did. As one, all of the dark Eldar bowed to her.

"Damn." Lelith Hesperax said softly as the procession entered the dark tower. "You studied us?"

"Some." Georgia replied, her eyes roving but not latching onto anything. It would worth her sanity to look at anything in here for long. "Mom left a lot of records for me. I didn't have time to read them all, but I read what I thought would be needed. Yes, I know that a death free of pain is a Drukhari's worst nightmare because then 'She who Thirsts' can find them easily."

"It is a good thing you are not going to survive this." Lelith Hesperax sounded resigned now. "Such information is not for mortal hands."

"And it will not be." Both the Farseer and the dark warrior queen looked at Georgia and the human shook her head. "When I fall, only Liriel or my mother can touch the records. Anyone else trying will not enjoy what happens." Lelith Hesperax eyed her oddly at her and Georgia smiled, a cold, hard smile that was alien to her normally happy face. "Any attempt to breach the vault will notify the guardians of the Black Library and activate a portal for them to easily come and secure it."

"Ouch." Lelith Hesperax actually _gulped_. Then again, she knew who guarded the Black Library. The Harlequin who surrounded them now were some of the _nicer_ of their kind. The Farseer just nodded, her face still serene.

"Mom kept her secrets." Gerogia said firmly as the approached a large door. It too was warded by squads of Incubi, but all of them moved aside as the procession neared. "Word spreads fast."

"Especially here." Lelith Hesperax shifted on the balls of her feet. "Show no fear." She said very quietly.

"Easy for you to say, warrior." Georgia retorted the same way, but kept her steps even as she entered the dark hall. It brightened a little, but she kept her eyes on the dais at the end, the one with the dark throne on it. She strode forward, ignoring everything around her as she locked eyes with Asdrubael Vect. The dark master of the Dark Eldar was smiling as Georgia stepped forward to stop a good halfway down the hall. His smile faltered for a moment, but then it returned.

"Welcome." The darkest of the dark had a melodious voice. "I bid you all welcome to your new home."

"I apologize, but we have pressing matters. We cannot not tarry here long, Lord Vect." Georgia said in a respectful tone.

"Ah, courtesy!" The being on the throne smiled wider. "I thought humans had no idea how such worked."

"Most do not have time to study it in the depth you would consider proper, Lord Vect." Georgia said with a minute shrug. "I am but a learner, please excuse any lapses in courtesy as simple ignorance. Not deliberate insult. I would never dream of intentionally insulting the Lord of the Black Heart." She smiled but there was little humor in it. "I assume you know why I am here."

"I do." The being who claimed to have been around to _see_ the Fall of the Eldar said with a nod. "That is… an interesting idea." He mused. "You know it will kill you, but the energy will destroy the C'Tan fragment inside you as well when it is released." He slowly shook his head. "And you know what will happen then."

"I do." Georgia agreed.

"Ah, human. You know I cannot allow such." Asdrubael Vect actually sounded sad. "I give you my word, we will not kill you or the Golden Wrath's other daughter and _this_ time, she will _not_ be touched." That was a command.

"You do not wish to do this." Georgia said softly. "I have seen my mother's records. You wish for your power to grow. You lost a great deal when Chaos invaded here. Yes, you could imprison me, hurt me, whatever, but you know how many will launch assaults here to attempt to rescue me and you know you cannot hold out against all of them. What are the chances of a stray shot or explosion releasing what lurks within me?"

"You will not be _here_." Asdrubael Vect said flatly as a green glow came from around his throne and a metal form strode into view. "Trayzn? She and the singer are all yours." He waved a hand negligently. "The others stay with me." The Necron lord did not move, staring not at Georgia, but at the form in Fire Dragon armor _behind_ her! "Trazyn?"

"An interesting gambit. I see Kay's hand in this." The Necron Lord said slowly. "Give her what she wants, Asdrubael Vect or it will cost you dearly. I cannot take her now. She will not survive. Pity." He turned to Georgia. "I will find the other and I will have her and your mother for my collection." He nodded to Georgia and simply _vanished!_

"What the hell?" Asdrubael Vect snapped and then spun to glare at Georgia. "What are you doing?"

"I am not going to do anything." Georgia said softly as the Fire Dragon stepped to her side. "I ask you one more time. Indeed, I _beg_ you. Surrender them and I will leave your city to its dark depravity. You have not recovered from what happened and-"

A bolt of pure darkness flew from the dais to slam into the Fire Dragon who had stepped in between Georgia and the throne. The shot would have taken her legs off, not killed her. _The warrior didn't fall!_ Everyone stared as Georgia slowly shook her head.

"Mom was right." Georgia stepped back as fiery power built around the Fire Dragon and _every_ Dark Eldar in the area recoiled. "I was wrong. I wanted to try peace, but it has no place here. I am sorry I didn't believe you."

" _ **Do not apologize for hope, human. Hope can be mislaid, misled or mistaken, but it is rarely a bad thing.**_ " The voice from the Fire Dragon was _wrong_ in so many ways. " _ **The Debt will be paid today.**_ "

"FURGEN!" Asdrubael Vect recoiled almost all the way off his throne as the Phoenix Lord of the Fire Dragons stepped forward, his Firepike in one hand and his ax in the other. Both glowed an ominous red. Not a normal Eldar by any stretch of the imagination. No, this was a Phoenix Lord, one of the ten. The _first_ of the Fire Dragon Aspect Warriors. A legend come to fiery life. The master of the Dark Eldar snarled as warriors in dark armor came from every shadow, hundreds of them. None with visible faces looked happy. "Fool! You cannot fight me _here_ of all places! Not alone."

" _ **You are so right.**_ " Why did those soft words send shivers down every spine? " _ **Then again, who said I am alone?**_ _ **Farseer? Now.**_ "

Everyone stared at the Farseer as she gave great cry and fell to her knees on the floor, clearly drained. That paled beside the two other forms who strode out of nowhere to stand beside Furgen. One was female. She wore ancient looking Howling Banshee armor. She held a three bladed weapon in one hand as if to throw and a gleaming power sword in the other hand.

The _other_ …

" _ **You should have taken the human's offer, fallen one.**_ " The _First_ Phoenix Lord, Asurmen, said very quietly as he hefted his ancient sword and pistol. " _ **I for one am glad you did not.**_ " Malice that shamed any Dark Eldar's sang in the ancient warrior's voice and every being in the room shivered.

"Ah… Um.. Jain Zarr… Um... Asurmen... Um..." Vect tried to regain his poise. "We can _talk_ about this!"

" _ **No.**_ " Jain Zarr said flatly as all three Phoenix Lords stepped forward and all the Drukhari retreated a step. For all the good it would do them! " _ **The time for talk has ended.**_ "

"I will give them to her!" Vect begged as the three primal Eldar warriors stalked towards his dais. All three of the Phoenix Lords spoke in unison as they charged.

" _ **Yes, you will.**_ "


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonds**

"Holy _Emperor_..."

Georgia had no words. All she could do was _stare_ as the three ancient Eldar warriors _tore_ into the horde of suddenly terrified Drukhari.

According to everything that Georgia had read on the way here, Drukhari were raiders. They fought with a speed and savagery that defied belief. They did not stand and fight as humans, Orks and other races did. They used their speed, surprise and their overwhelming firepower to overcome their enemies. They did not have the durability to stand and trade blows with, say a Space Marine, so they didn't try. They would dance around said Marine, cutting him to pieces slowly. They would use their flexibility and incredible speed to avoid any counter attacks while their poisons did their work for them. Their envonomed weapons would take a toll with every minor strike until their opponent fell, dead or unconscious, it was all the same to them. They preferred prisoners. They were feared across the galaxy.

What was happening here… Now, _they_ were afraid. With good reason. This was sort of like the Drukhari way of fighting, but taken to a _much_ higher level of skill and power.

Georgia had read about the Eldar at the same time that she had read about the Drukhari and then had talked with Liriel a bit. Liriel had been a singer, but she had seen combat with her warhost many, many times and explained how Eldar fought. Georgia knew that she lacked almost any knowledge of the Eldar, but she could see even Lelith Hesperax, the former Dark Eldar gladiatrix turned Ynarrri was shaken a bit by this display of raw Eldar power. But she was smiling too, almost in anticipation?

Regular Eldar were not as inherently vicious as the Drukhari, but they could be _just_ as savage. War was no place for squeamishness after all and the followers of the Elder warrior path knew this. They did not rely on drugs or poisons though. No. Theirs was a way of skill, speed and overwhelming force. They all knew how to use Eldar speed and guile to manipulate their enemies into firing on shadows or each other. When that failed? They struck with the speed of lightning bolts, and their firepower was the stuff of legend. They would sting and vanish, each sting heralding great death and destruction. On the rare occasion where Eldar warhosts absolutely had to stand and fight, the forces of the universe itself bent to Eldar will. Their psychic power and technology had no peer in the galaxy except the Necron. The only saving grace for humanity was that they were few in number and dwindling. If not? They would have ruled the whole galaxy as they had once upon a time. Probably not kindly.

But _this_ …

The most amazing thing here wasn't the weaponry of the Phoenix Lords, although the Firepike made a mockery of any heavy armor that dared show itself. The power swords that the other two carried, likewise. The throwing blade Jain Zarr carried rarely missed when she tossed it and Asurmen was a machine. _Every_ shot he fired hit an enemy in the head, sometimes cleaving it in half, helmet or no! What happened when any of the three got into melee range was just butchery. It wasn't their speed, although the Phoenix Lords moved so fast as to be hard to see. It was easy to see where they _had_ been. Drukhari bodies littered the floor, many in pieces or smoldering. It wasn't their armor, despite the fact that even the heaviest weapons that were fired at them seemed to have no effect.

No. The most amazing thing about these three ancient fell warriors was their _teamwork_.

The three Eldar did not speak aloud. They had fought together so many times that verbal communication simply wasn't needed. They just moved and all three of them were a single unit of death and destruction as they carved with blade and weapon fire their way towards the throne where Vect sat, face pale and mouth ajar. Furgen took hit after hit but shrugged them off as inconsequential. In contrast, Asurmen and Jain Zarr took few hits and every time they attacked, Drukhari died. Sometimes several at once. If they encountered a foe that their weapons could not harm, they dove to the side without a word and Furgen took that enemy under fire, literally. Medusae, Succubus, Talos, Grotesque, Incubus, it made no difference. All melted. This was technically a battle, since the Drukhari were fighting back. Not a fight the Dark Eldar had _any_ chance of winning after _three_ of the ten Phoenix Lords had shown up.

"Enough!" Vect's scream of rage sounded more than a bit frightened. As well he should be. A shimmering lavender shield sprang up around his throne as the Phoenix Lords approached him, dark armored bodies flying out of their way in pieces or on fire. "You have made your point!"

" _ **Have we?**_ " Jain Zarr demanded, her throwing weapon flying again to decapitate three different Drukhari in succession before returning to her hand. " _ **You are still breathing.**_ " She sounded utterly indifferent. Not winded at all despite her amazing acts of agility and savagery. Utterly terrifying. Cold, remote.

"I can kill everyone here!" Vext snarled, his hand on the armrest of his throne.

" _ **And what then, do you gain?**_ " Asurmen demanded. His pistol spat almost absently and another Drukhari died. " _ **You wanted death. You got it. Feel free to detonate whatever mad device you scum have come up with. You know it will not stop us. And when the C'tan rises? You can face it alone.**_ "

Vect stared at the ancient Eldar warrior who had once supposedly fought the Chaos God Khorne to a standstill. Seeing him here and now? Georgia _believed_ it. She was-

Georgia cried out as the sergeant hit her with his heavy bolter! She landed on her side and stared up to see the Blood Raven standing, facing one of the Harlequins whose sword stuck out of his torso. He had knocked Georgia out of the sword's path and taken the hit himself! He growled and aimed his weapon. The Harlequin shimmered and it _wasn't_ a Harlequin! It wasn't _Genni_ either! The assassin had wanted to come, but the Necron's method of transport had only had enough power for three. The sergeant, Liriel and Georgia. So who the hell was this?

The form shifted to a human male in a black bodysuit. His hand came up with an oddly shaped pistol that was aiming at Georgia. She screamed as another hand grabbed her arm hard enough to hurt and pulled her. Not quite far enough. The sergeant interposed himself and grunted as the bolt passed right through him to strike Georgia's right arm.

Then the Harlequins and Lelith Hesperax were all over the black suited human and he gave a cry as their blades struck. The cry cut off with dreadful finality as the dark Eldar warrior queen stabbed once and then again.

"Georgia!" Liriel screamed as she turned to where Georgia was falling. Someone caught her and lowered her to the floor, but her eyes were on the Blood Raven who turned to look at her. He smiled and then he fell to lie in a metal heap. She didn't need to scan him to know he was dead.

"I… Um.." Vect paused as suddenly the room was _filled_ with Space Marines. Tactical Marines. Devastator Marines. Assault Marines. Many, _many_ Adeptes Astartes! At least five full squads of them, probably more! No one dared to move. Even the Phoenix Lords froze as they saw the black armor, the flames on the pauldrons and the flames that surrounded each and every one of the warriors in their skull faced helmets. The Legion of the Damned! Come to exact vengeance for Georgia! On anyone and _everyone!_

" _NO!_ " Georgia screamed as every one of the newly come Space Marines aimed at the Eldar. Dark and light alike! "They are paying their debt! _They_ didn't do this!" She shouted with all of her voice and then it faded. _She_ faded. Her arm was on fire and she was-

"Not yet." Farseer Caerys said as she took hold of Georgia's arm. Something happened and she was light. Calm. Clear headed. "Good armor." She said quietly as she did something and the pain faded in Georgia's arm. She could think again and stared up at the Eldar who shrugged. "Your mother may be upset that I touched you, but they will listen to _you_. No one else."

"No. They won't." Georgia said weakly as she forced herself to sit up. Liriel was crying as she knelt down beside the stricken healer. "Imperial assassin?"

"He must have followed us." Liriel said weakly. "But… how?"

"Later." Georgia said as she fought to rise and couldn't. "The sergeant… He redeemed… I need to tell them..." Liriel growled as Farseer Caerys hefted Georgia and helped her stand. At least a dozen of the Legion of the Damned were aiming at the Farseer who ignored them to look at Georgia's arm. Georgia forced herself to look and heaved a sigh of relief. Her arm was burnt but the armor that had been under her robe was intact. She blessed Liriel's stubbornness silently. If not for her sister's insistence that Georgia wear the odd xenos weaithbone armor under her robes, she likely would have lost the arm at the very least. Assassins did not go for half measures. Georgia nodded to the Farseer who released her and then Georgia turned to look at the silent Legionaries. When she spoke, it was solemn, reverent. "He fulfilled his oath. _In Dedicato Imperatum Ultra Articulo Mortis._ _"_ 'For the Emperor Beyond the Point of Death'. She bowed her head. "By his brothers, he was judged. For his crimes, he was convicted and paid with his life. By your Legion's will, he was given another chance. By his actions, he is redeemed. Sergeant Avitus will be remembered. My Grandfather knows his own. Go. Take your brother and take your places. Resume your duty. Mine is nearly done. For the Emperor!" She clasped her good hand to her chest, biting back a cry of pain as her injured arm was jarred.

More than one of the silent watchers gasped as the Legion _vanished_. The sergeant's body vanished as well. In moments, only one Legionnaire stood in front of Georgia. He wasn't hiding who and what he was. The fiery aura around him and his boltgun was clear. He nodded to her and she returned it. He moved to take the sergeant's place and no one objected. No one was that _stupid_.

Georgia turned to the ashen faced Vect on his throne. When she spoke, it was dry and biting. "You are incredibly powerful here, Lord Vect." The Hospitalar said with a growl that utterly unlike her. "But you just angered a whole lot of people who are just as powerful as you are." She eyed the Phoenix Lords who seemed ready to move. To attack Vect or to strike down Georgia? Hard to say. "You did not do this." She nodded to her arm. "But now? My time grows short. I was going to offer to take them away from your city." Asdrubael Vect stared at her, dumbfounded and she shook her head. "I didn't want to do it _here!_ Even _you_ do not deserve that."

" _ **That is debatable.**_ " Jain Zarr snapped, but subsided when Furgen and Asurmen both shook their heads.

"You would do it elsewhere." Vect asked slowly. "Why?"

"Because she is not like you!" Liriel all but screamed that as she took hold of Georgia, careful of her hurt arm. "She is better than you! Better than _me!_ Better than _any of us!_ "

"They are C'tan artifacts!" Georgia pleaded. "Please! Let me destroy this threat and take horrible artifacts that you cannot even _use_ from your city."

"They are mine and they were being studied." Asdrubael Vect said slowly.

"For how long?" Georgia demanded. "How many researchers died and have you learned anything other than what the nasty things _do?_ You cannot use them."

"In order? Lots of them and no." Asdrubael Vect said quietly. He eyed the Phoenix Lords who were all glaring at him, weapons ready. "And… if I were to be magnanimous?"

"We would leave." Georgia said flatly. "All of us." The Dark Eldar ruler scoffed but Georgia matched it! "If they wanted you dead, you _would_ be." Not a joke or insult. Fact. "They are _paying a debt_. No more. I asked to try negotiation. They didn't want to. They wanted to charge in here and take the labyrinths by force. I begged them to try another way. A fool's errand, I know that now." She bowed her head. "Do what you will, Lord Asdrubael Vect. There is no power that can stop you from killing me here and now. Nothing except _common sense_." She said sourly and then wilted into Liriel's arms as her strength fled.

"What debt?" Vect asked, still not moving.

"Kadas' debt!" Liriel snapped. "He shot the Golden Wrath in the back after she saved his life and the remainder of his warhost from your arenas." Vect stared at her and then pursed his lips.

"That is not worth _this_." He nodded to the Phoenix Lords and the carnage they had wrought without apparently _trying_. "The Golden Wrath is immortal. She cannot be killed." He snorted. "We tried."

"The human Kay took a broken, sobbing wreck of an Eldar and helped that being recover." Caerys broke the silence that fell. "Normally, any human would have left any Eldar to die or worse, but that Eldar offered herself, her very _soul_ to the human. I do not understand why she did what she did, but the bonesinger Liriel offered Kay everything she was and would be. We believed and many of us _still_ believe that Kay enslaved her. We are wrong. We sought vengeance and that was wrong. None will ever know how many times our forces killed the human Kay for a crime she _did not commit_. The debt will be paid." Eldritch energy snapped at her fingers, but it soothed Georgia's hurts.

Vect looked at Liriel who met his gaze with fury. When she spoke, it was biting. "Go on! Kill us! It is what you do! It is _all you are!_ Let the monster rise here to show everyone how much of a monster _you_ are! Your Haemonculi broke me. Kay _saved_ me! You, all of you Eldar, can _go fuck yourselves_ in Kay's words!"

Vect looked from Liriel to Caerys, then at Georgia. He sighed deeply and then he tapped the armrest of his throne again. The shield around him faded. He rose from his throne and stepped forward. All three Phoenix Lords raised their weapons, but he shook his head.

"I cannot open the container with the shield up." He said quietly. He tapped the surface of the dais with his foot and a section of the floor in front of the throne opened. A small object hovered out of the hole in the floor that then closed. He looked at the oddly dark glowing object and then at Liriel. He _smiled!_ "I live to cause pain and this? _This_ has and will hurt the Eldar more than I _ever_ could. Well _done_ , bonesinger."

"You think I care for your praise?" Liriel snarled.

"I know you don't." Vect replied as the odd object floated to settle next to Georgia. "Do not touch it." He warned as Liriel reached for it. "Only the human can touch it without being pulled into the labyrinth and it _will_ kill her."

"And I should just trust your word?" Liriel bit those words out as if in physical pain as Georgia patted her hurt arm's wrist and a light started flashing. The object vanished in a haze of green.

"You can trust that I admire you for being true to who and what you are, even beyond death." Vect said with a small smile as he sat back in his throne. "You can _also_ trust that I will truly _savor_ the pain you have caused Caerys and all of her ilk."

"Fuck you!" Liriel snapped as green energy surrounded her and Georgia.

"Only in your nightmares, bonesinger." Vect's smile was cold but also approving. "We will meet again, Wrath's Daughter."

Then they were elsewhere. A desolate planet far from any Imperial holdings. Georgia smiled a bit sadly as she saw Blood Ravens start to appear. They had evacuated and it looked like they hadn't lost too many holding the Dark Eldar away from the throne room. A huge man in even larger armor stepped forward and Georgia nodded to him even as Gabriel Angelos snarled.

"Apothecary!" The one eyed leader of the Blood Ravens called. Two Blood Raven medics came forward, their narcaethium ready. They knelt beside Georgia and started their work. She ignored them to focus on the Blood Raven's Chapter Master. Angelos looked at the silent, fiery form that shimmered into being nearby and pursed his lips. "The sergeant?"

"He took a blow meant for me from an Imperial assassin." Georgia said sadly. "Then he blocked most of a shot that would have killed me. It killed him instead. He did it." She pleaded. "He redeemed himself."

"I would say so, but he will not return to us and that is a good thing." Angelos said heavily. "Such betrayals weigh heavily on the soul and his brothers will never forgive." His eyes never left the fiery form who nodded, silent.

"I know." Georgia gasped as one Apothecary did something that hurt a great deal, but she did not cry out."Take the arm if you must, Apothecary. I only need one to do what must be done."

"Even amputation will not help. The xenos armor saved your life, but only for a time." The Blood Raven medic said quietly. "The weapon caused cellular rot. It is spreading."

"I feared as much." Georgia turned to the side to eye the odd device that sat there. "I am ready, but there is one thing: Liriel. You must go."

"No!" Liriel snarled as the Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens turned to her. "I am not leaving!"

"Liriel, there was more in the scroll than you know." Georgia said softly as the Apothecaries helped her to sit up. "More than you or _anyone_ can _ever_ know. I will take the secrets I read to my grave. You _cannot_ be here. Their last coherent memories are likely of battle with your dark cousins. They will not react well on seeing you."

"I am _not-_ " Liriel all but screamed that and then she gasped and collapsed as a dark form shimmered into being behind her. Genni's face was sad as she caught the unconscious Eldar.

"Take her and go, Disciple." Georgia said sadly. "I do not wish to leave her, but Mother will need her when she wakes. Please? Be gentle. She will be very upset."

"We can handle it, Lady. We will be gentle." Genni hefted the Eldar easily. "For the Greater Good _and_ the Emperor." She nodded to the silent, still ranks of red armored warriors. Then she was gone, walking away swiftly despite her burden.

Georgia smiled a bit sadly and then waved her good hand at the Blood Ravens who backed away. Angelos did not. Instead, he saluted her. Loud clangs sounded from all around as every single Blood Raven saluted Georgia. She smiled a bit more naturally and then reached out to touch the device. She was suddenly on a featureless grey plain facing a huge misshapen form composed of dark energy.

"My name is Georgina." She said firmly. "And _you_ are in _big_ trouble."

Was that _amusement_ that came from the other?

Things changed and Georgia was lying on something soft _in_ something that whose walls seemed to move as she stared at them. She looked around wildly and then froze as a huge form in white armor looked up from his book to stare at her.

"Okay." Jaghatai Khan, primarch of the White Scars, said with a frown. " _This_ I did not expect."

"Uh..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Deceptions**

Georgia did not speak. She looked at herself. She lay on soft furs in what looked for all the world like a tent. She was clad in a green gown and her arm was pristine. She slowly shook her head. She knew her time was short, but if she said the wrong thing here and now? It was all for naught.

"This is not real." She said softly. "It is trying to get into my head."

"Who are you?" Jaghatai Khan asked. He wasn't hostile. If anything? He was curious. "You seem somewhat familiar, but I have not dealt with humans for a long time. I do not know how long." He chewed over his words carefully. "Time blurs in this place."

"Yes, I have been told it does." Georgia agreed. "It has been a very long time, Lord of the Fifth Legion. You chased the raiders who savaged your world back into the Webway and vanished a very long time before I was born."

"Your words have the ring of truth.." The Khan said slowly. "This is most peculiar. All of the other forms who have appeared here have either attacked me or demanded things of me or tried to corrupt me." He smiled grimly. "That does not work out so well for them."

"Do not trust me!" Georgia begged and the Khan stiffened.

"Why not?" The much larger than human being inquired. His hand was on the hilt of a sword that Georgia hadn't seen.

"I was made for a horrible purpose from the human woman I call my mother." Georgia said slowly. "The beings who created these labyrinths, I have a piece of one of them embedded in one of my brain cells."

"You have a piece of a _C'tan_ in you?" The Khan was on his feet and his curved sword was drawn. It glowed with ancient power. "What madness is this? Even _Horus_ never dared _that!_ "

"They had no idea what they were doing." Georgia said with sigh as she lay back and relaxed. "The ones responsible are all dead now. My mother is not one to anger."

"Good." The Khan shook his head, but did not relax. "So… Why did you come _here?"_

"To free you and Rogal Dorn, Jaghatai Khan." Georgia stilled as the Khan did.

"Dorn?" The Primarch of the White Scars asked slowly. "He isn't here."

"This labyrinth is endless, Great Khan." Georgia said softly. "You know how many are imprisoned here, do you not?"

"I have seen thousands both fair and foul. Some fight, some flee, some just lie on the ground and weep." Jaghatai Khan agreed. "I have not seen Dorn. Trust me, I would know my brother." Was that a _joke?_

"My mother did not entirely trust all of her sources." Georgia said with a wince. "I don't know if someone misled her or she simply hoped. If he is not here, then I know not where he may be. But freeing you will be a good thing."

"I would not disagree with that." The khan did not relax. "Others have come with honeyed words to try and tempt me. _How_ will you free me?" He paused. "What have you not told me?"

"There is much I cannot say." Georgia said weakly. "That I _must not_ -" She screamed as he grabbed her by the throat and held her off the ground so that her face level with his.

"Tell me the truth!" Jaghatai Khan snarled and all humanity left his face.

"I cannot." Georgia pleaded. "All I can say is that my mother would love to see you, Uncle."

The stunned look on his face was a shock. It was even more of a shock when Georgia was falling again, this time into a howling darkness. She landed on rough stone and everything hurt. She was cold, wet, filthy and she-

Georgia stilled as a low growl sounded from the darkness nearby. She fought hard not to move as a humanoid form rose from a mat of fur and bones to stand in front of her. A huge humanoid form. Two hulking four legged forms rose to stand by his side. All were covered in dirt, blood and worse things. But she recognized him!

"Leman Russ." Both of the Fenrisian wolves growled at her stunned word, but the humanoid form just stared at her. Then he jerked as she gave a howl. It was a pitiful howl. More pain and fear than anger or a call to hunt, but she tried. Both wolves gave full throated growls of warning, but then they subsided as she slowly rolled unto her back and exposed her throat. None of them approached her, but none relaxed either.

"Russ..." The voice from the apparition in front of her was rusty, as if he hadn't used it in a while. "That...was my name. Once. Now?" He eyed her and his gaze was more hunger than anything else. "I do not know you. You are not meat. Not enemy. Not brother. What are you?"

"Niece." Georgia said weakly. "I am your niece, Leman Russ."

"Niece?" The primal Primarch asked, more to himself than Georgia. "A human word for the daughter of a sibling?" His gaze hardened. "None of my brothers had children. None of the _loyal_ ones." He correct himself grimly.

"Did your father ever speak of Kay?" Georgia asked, her energy fleeing. Russ stared at her. "She is my mother."

"Kay..." Russ shook his head and dirt flew from matted hair. "He did. Once. I… I remember." He stared at Georgia and then he was in motion. Georgia screamed as something grabbed hold of her from behind, but the primarch was there, a flashing axe in his hand cleaving the tentacle that had grabbed her and had been trying to pull her away from him. " _LEAVE HER ALONE!_ " He screamed as he hacked and hacked at the horrid thing that heaved its way into the cave.

 _You cannot save any of them._ An equally horrid voice sounded. Was it aloud or only in her mind? _Your world burns while you play animal and you have_ **failed** _, Leman Russ!_ _As you always will. Go be a mindless animal. It is all you were ever good at._

"That is not true!" Georgia screamed anew as an iron hand grabbed her and pulled her away from the mess. Russ dashed past her, laying into the beast even as it cackled. "You are Leman Russ! Primarch of the Space Wolves! Not an animal!"

 _You will not save him._ The voice turned to Georgia and the sheer power and evil slammed her to the floor. _He likes what he is now._

"LIAR!" Georgia screamed and then it all went dark.

Georgia must have blacked out completely, because the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground sandwiched between two warm furred forms. She opened her eyes and stared at a maw that could easily swallow her head whole. She smiled a little and looked around. Russ sat on a rock nearby, his axe in hand. He knew she was awake. She could tell he did, but he would not meet her gaze..

"Roboute Guilliman may have called you an asshole but I just think you need a bath." She said with a small smile and the Primarch's head shot up, disbelief coloring his features. She shook her head. "You have been gone a long time, Great Wolf. Your brothers need you. Of your peers, only Roboute Guilliman is free and fighting. The Imperium needs you."

"Magnus taunts me even here." Russ said very quietly. "Even wherever this is that the filthy Eldar threw me when they couldn't beat me."

"Maybe." Georgia reeled at that. Magnus? Primarch of the Thousand Sons? She had been taught he had died in the Heresy. But from Russ' words? He was alive, well and just as evil as ever. "This place preys on the mind, Leman Russ. It was meant to disable the enemies of the C'tan so they could feed. You have fought it off."

"Are you really Kay's daughter?" Russ asked. "That seems too crazy even for this place, so it has the ring of truth about it." He smiled, but it was melancholy. "I have done horrible things in here. Killed far too many to recount. Spent far too many nights with those words ringing in my head."

"I have come to free you." Georgia said softly. "You have battled long, but you will be free, Great Wolf."

"And you ask nothing?" Russ asked slowly. "All of the other visions asked for things, demanded things, offered things that were too good to be true. Or attacked without words. You don't ask for anything?"

"I will not survive this." Georgia said very quietly and stiffened as both wolves beside her growled. "And it is for the best! I have learned things that no human has business knowing! I have seen things and done things that no human should." She stilled completely as Russ rose and stepped to her side. He laid a hand on her cheek and just held it there. She smiled up at him but when he spoke, her smile faltered.

"I will not allow that." His words were cold and hard.

"I am sorry, Great Wolf, but you cannot stop it." Georgia said sadly. "It began the moment I entered this place. My body was mortally wounded and even this place cannot keep it alive for much longer. When I fade completely, evil that lurks within me will rise and the forces that hold this horrible place together will come apart. You must be ready. You and the Khan _both!_ "

"Jaghatai Khan is here?" Russ demanded.

"He is." Georgia smiled at his expression. A mix of hope, worry and a hint of annoyance? "He too was taken by the Dark Eldar but they could not subdue him any more than they could subdue _you_."

"No, they couldn't, could they?" Russ stroked Georgia's cheek gently. "Ah, niece. No. I cannot allow this." He pulled her up and held her. "This is a C'Tan labyrinth. I know of a way to save you." What was he? Georgia felt her guts tense as realization struck!

"NO!" Georgia recoiled away from him. "NO! You _cannot trust_ them!"

"So? You will be alive." Russ asked as darkness grabbed hold of Georgia and then pulled her into itself. She was swirling deeper and deeper into something that was too horrible to contemplate. A powerful voice sounded in her mind and she could not nothing but weep as razors of alien thought tore into her psyche.

" _ **T**_ _ **HE**_ _ **FERAL ONE**_ _ **WILL TAKE US FROM THIS PLACE TO BE BORN ANEW. YOU WILL SURVIVE AS HE WISHES TO BE OUR SLAVE. WHAT IS YOUR NAME, SLAVE?**_ "

"NO!" Georgia screamed in her mind and aloud as power beyond anything any human could even contemplate tore her mind asunder, reaching into the deepest recesses of her brain to seek out one small little speck of blackness that was growing slowly. All she could do was cry as the power held her and rebuilt her from the ground up. She stared as Russ reappeared in front of her, but… it _wasn't_ Russ! It was a C'Tan in Russ' seeming! "I..."

" _ **WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"**_ The voice came from Russ and Georgia fought with every fiber of her being, but she was quickly overwhelmed. She could do nothing but sob as information was torn from her mind. Russ' seeming seemed to smile a little and the voice relented a little. The power faded a bit. _**"**_ _ **Ah, your last memories are clear.**_ _**Your name is Georgina."**_

 _No._ Something changed and everything changed. Georgia lay on the ground, but she was standing. She stood alone, but she was _not alone!_ She didn't know how or why or even _who_ , but she was _not_ alone! Something had her and held her away from the evil. _It is not. As the human's mother would say: 'This qualifies as an oops'.  
_

The voice that sounded wasn't anything that Georgia could have heard, even if she had been capable of rational thought. She certainly wasn't at the moment. Russ jerked as the foul darkness that had coated him flew off, leaving him to shake and stare at it. Then he stared at Georgia and his face hardened. His snarl promised pain.

" _Her_ name is _Georgia_." Russ said softly, his eyes glowing golden. Golden armor surrounded him and the darkness that had enveloped him retreated as a gleaming golden sword and a matching ax appeared in his hands. Jaghatai Khan appeared beside him, his long curved blade singing in his hands as he too snarled, gold coloring his own features and blade. "You will _not_ take her, you filth. Are you with me, brother Khan?"

"I am with you, brother Wolf." The khan's face held grim promise as both Primarchs advanced. "Let us show this scum what happens to _any_ who _hurt our family!_ "

Both of the now brightly glowing sons of the Emperor of Mankind charged the swirling darkness as _something_ took hold of Georgia, lifted her into the air and she could do nothing but sob as she was held in a gentle embrace. It soothed her even as she felt her life flee.

"No greater love hath a being than she will lay down her life for her fellows. You have died for them, child. The C'Tan do not understand such and they never will. That is our only true weapon against them." That was her _mother's_ voice! But that _wasn't_ her mother! "No, I am not impersonating your mother." The other reassured her. "I use her voice to soothe you to your rest, no more." Then the voice chuckled. "I don't want her mad at _me_."

Georgia turned away from the battle that was raging to stare up at the inhuman scaled face. The other smiled at her and she smiled back. She was…

* * *

Reality

"Fire!"

Gabriel Angelos snarled the command as yet another wave of demons burst from the evil purple light that surrounded Georgia's still form and charged. She wasn't breathing now. It wouldn't be long. The line of misshapen forms drawn from the warp by the horrible energy fell, scythed down by precise boltgun volleys. He looked to the side and the silver armored form there shook his head.

"She is gone. It did not work. The energy is not destabilizing." The Grey Knight who had not introduced himself said with faint regret. "We will banish this labyrinth. Her soul will be lost with it. We take responsibility." He bowed his head. "We will-" He broke off as the evil purple energy fladed and started to fade. Two large forms knelt in the dirt beside Georgia. Both were crying! " _By the Emperor!_ " The Grey Knight said softly.

The energy was gone, the only traces left of it the now fading remnants of waves of Immaterium denizens how had tried to get past the Blood Raven line. None had. If they had, the Grey Knights were here and none would have made it any further than their silver ranks, but none of many types of frenzied things that had appeared had managed to get _to_ the Blood Ravens through the hurricanes of fire the marines had put out, let alone _past_ them.

"Angelos..." The Grey Knight warned as the Chapter Master started forward.

"Be ready. For anything." The red garbed warrior hefted his hammer, but did not slow his steps as he strode through the now still ranks of his battle brothers. Two other forms moved to join him. The black terminator armor of Chaplain Diomedes and the psychic hood of Chief Librarian Jonah Orion moved towards him, but he did not slow.

The energy had faded completely now and the forms over Georgia resolved into humanoids. Both were huge, easily larger than even the largest of Space Marines. They looked up as Angelos approached and both were crying. One had dark hair and the features of a bird of prey. The other, blonde hair and elongated teeth. Both were filthy and their wargear was tattered. Russ' wargear was mostly _gone!_ Two hulking forms in fur knelt beside him, both keening in loss.

"Primarch Jaghatai Khan. Primarch Leman Russ." Angelos saluted. "I am Gabriel Angelos, chapter master of the Blood Ravens."

The Khan jerked, looking at Angelos, but Russ beat him to speech.

"She didn't _need_ to do that." Russ all but snarled that, glaring at the sad, still form in front of him. "I was ready to sacrifice _myself_ for her! I am lost! She didn't _need_ to be!" He shook his head savagely. "Damn it, you _stupid girl!_ I was _ready,_ damn you!"

"She made her choice, brother." Jaghatai Khan admonished his brother quietly. "Will you dishonor it?" Russ stared at him and then at the broken body in front of him. The Primarch of the Space Wolves slowly shook his head, forcing his rage back.

"No." Russ said just as quietly. He gave himself a shake. "No, I won't." He shook his head and looked at Angelos. "Blood Ravens." He eyed the line of red armored warriors and then looked at Angelos. "I see Moriah was true to his word." He nodded approval. "Good."

"We have transport available." Angelos promised. "We will see Georgia to her rest."

" _We_ will see our niece to her rest." The Khan and the Wolf chorused as one and only a _fool_ would argue with that pair. Russ rose to his feet and paused as Jaghatai Khan made a motion. Russ nodded and the being once known as 'Warhawk' gathered Georgia's limp form up in curiously gentle arms to carry her.

Angelos started off and the pair followed, the two Fenresian wolves at their heels. The monsters were sniffing here and there, but obedient to their pack master's wishes. For his part, Russ was quiet for the first time in what was likely a very long time. As Angelos led the way towards a red Thunderhawk gunship in the distance, Jaghatai Khan smiled a little as a small shadow flitted away with a tiny piece of Georgia's armor that had fallen off. He carefully did not look at it. Everyone else was eyeing him and Russ. No one saw the tiny shadow scuttle into a hiding place as the Imperium Space Marines formed up to escort their recovered primarchs home.

To usher Georgia to her final rest.

Or was it?

* * *

The scaled form watched from her hiding place as the humans filed onto their ship. She smiled down at the small red stone in her hand.

"Ah, my dear." The formerly imprisoned being said kindly to the stone. "We have a _lot_ of work to do. Your mother kept her word to me. Now it is time for me to keep _mine_ to _her_."

A roar heralded the Space Marines leaving the planet and only then did the scaled form exit the drain she had been hiding in. She pausd as energy crackled nearby. She nodded as a Webway portal appeared and a single Eldar stepped out. Caerys had been crying, but her face lit up.

"No supplications or benedictions, my dear Caerys." The ancient scaled being said gently. "Your debt is paid. Kay saved your daughter and you?" She smiled at the _soul stone_ in her hand that Liriel had attached to Georgia's armor without _anyone_ the wiser _._ "Your visions have saved _hers_."

"I don't understand." Caerys said weakly as the ancient being held out the stone to her. When the Farseer took it she paused and then smiled. "Georgia is singing!"

"Come. We have much to do and little time. But thanks to Kay and her daughter, we have a chance. I am free and I will do what I can." The Old One smiled with the Farseer and the pair vanished from the forsaken place.


	20. Chapter 20

**Debts**

It was a solemn gathering that met in the great hall of the Ultramarines flagship. None took their eyes from the sarcophagus that lay at the head of the room, just before the empty throne. Celestine knelt before it, her eyes still streaming tears as she chanted her prayers softly.

"I had hoped." Roubute Guiliman said sadly as he turned to look across the eclectic group. "But hope is far too fleeting in this fallen world of ours."

"We did what we could." Inquisitor Ricardo Illusmar stood at attention. It did not come naturally to him, but with Katarinya Greyfax at his side? He was on his _absolute_ best behavior. "It wasn't enough."

"She will be remembered." The Primarch of the Ultramarines said sadly, "Both for her faith and for her sacrifice. Brothers..." He turned to the pair of other primarchs. Leman Russ would not meet his eyes, but the Khan did and slowly shook his head. Both wore armor now in their heraldry and had been given weapons suitable to their station.

"Courage is expected of the likes of us, brother." Jaghatai Khan said with a shrug of his white armored shoulders. "For her? What she did was amazing. What is more? She knew. She _knew_ what she was doing and _why_. Human she may have been, but she did not shrink from the task despite the horror. For that alone, I will honor her."

" _We_ will honor her." Leman Russ corrected his brother very quietly. The wolves that had not left his side growled in agreement. No one had dared try to separate them from their master.

"The world we have woken into is broken in so many ways, brothers." Roubute Guiliman sighed deeply. "Our father is very upset with how things have turned out. The Imperium he created so long ago is dying. There is nothing any of us can do to stop that." Both other primarchs nodded. "That said, we have to do what we can. The people of the Imperium deserve better than to be consigned to fire and damnation without our at least trying." He paused as Russ shook his head. "Brother?"

"I fell, brothers." Leman Russ said very quietly. Everyone looked at him and he shook his head. "I was lost in that place. In my feral side. I was nothing but an animal. I do not know how many I killed and ate. I might have eaten _her_ , if I had possessed more time. You cannot trust me. I cannot trust _myself!_ "

"Russ..." Guiliman sighed. "Much as I hate to say it, we need you. We need your savagery and honor now more than ever. There are too many foes out there for discipline alone to best." Russ' head jerked up and his face held shock. The Ultramarine primarch shook his head. "Don't repeat that, please."

"She said you called me an 'asshole'." Russ' voice was somewhere between incredulity and resignation. Then he grinned. "I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said about me."

"Russ..." Guiliman groaned. "Don't."

"I won't, 'Girlyman'." Russ grinned wider as Guiliman groaned louder and everyone stared from one to the other. For his part, the Khan just shook his head, a faint smile tracing his features.

"Don't make me separate you two." The Khan said with a grin of his own. "Geez, Russ. First you poked the Lion until he bit you and now you have to keep poking Guiliman? What are you, nuts?"

"Hey, its _me!_ " Russ' smile was huge as everyone groaned at that, even Celestine! "You know the answer to that."

"Yes, we _do!_ " Both other primarchs chorused and Russ smiled, but said smile fell.

"Be that as it may, Guiliman." Russ carefully spoke his brother's name. "I cannot be trusted now. You know this. I was always far too close to the edge and now? I am past it. The Ruinous Powers have not taken me, but my own feral side has and likely will again. I cannot stay here. I am as much a danger to the Imperium as any Chaos scum. You _know_ this."

"Russ..." Guiliman tried again. "What happened in that place was horrible, but it wasn't your fault!"

"Fault doesn't come into it, brother." For once, Russ was totally serious and totally calm. "Whether or not it was Magnus speaking to me in my dreams..." Both wolves growled at the name but subsided when he looked at them. "...or some evil ancient pseudo deity, I _fell_. When it took me, when I tried to save Georgia, it felt right. I knew it was wrong and it felt so right to let loose. To just be the beast." He shook his head. "I will not let myself become a danger to our Father's work, dying or no. That said..." he held up a hand when Guiliman started to protest. "...I think I know how to make this work to our advantage."

"How?" Guiliman demanded, anger and sorrow mixing in his tone.

"The Despoiler as you call him now is rampaging throughout the Imperium." Russ said quietly. "Cadia has fallen and the forces of Chaos are pouring out of the Eye of Terror." Everyone nodded. "So… Who is guarding _their_ worlds now? Their forges? Their temples? Their hideous monuments?"

"Russ, you tried that _before!_ " The Khan protested. "You know how well they are defended even with most of the traitors gone. The daemons won't just _let_ you walk in and burn the places!"

"I sincerely hope they _don't_." A golden light shone in Russ' eyes for a moment and then he shook his head. "I will not strip the Imperium of her defenders. From what I have heard, this Logan Grimnar and his predecessors have done well despite the mess I left them. What happened at Fenris was bad, no question." He turned to the Khan. "Save your world, brother."

"I would join your quest." Jaghatai Khan all but begged. "I too want to see their worlds purged with blade and fire."

"The Imperium does need more than just the Ultramarines resurgent." Russ retorted. "Your White Scars have proven over and over to be worthy of the faith Father placed in us. Me? I am fallen, but I am not lost yet. I can do some good. Let me."

"Not alone." A quiet voice sounded from the shadows and two form strode into view. Russ glared at them but then sighed deeply.

"Your tactics smack of pure wrongness to me." He declared as the two green armored forms joined the group. "I do not like either of you." He declared.

"The feeling is mutual." Lion El'Jonson said with a grim smile. Said smile faded. "That said, we have all seen Chaos' work in our ranks. We have all felt the pain of brother fighting brother. We have all seen the cost. Can we be divided now?" He asked Russ.

"No." Russ replied. "I will never like either of you _or_ trust you." That was to both of the green armored forms. "That said, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And desperate allies." Guiliman agreed. He shook his head. "I _really_ believed that it was _you_ I killed, Alpharius." The one time Primarch of the Alpha Legion nodded back.

"Omegon fooled us all." The Primarch of what was now a traitor legion said with a grim nod. "My twin or no, you did _everyone_ a service when you beheaded him, Guiliman. I could only save half a company's worth of brothers from his corruption after I was freed by Moriah and _they_ have mostly fallen in battle now. Only a few now know the truth of the Alpha Legion and ever can. We are too steeped in our own lies for any to know that what remains is _not_ the Alpha Legion, but a daemonic mockery of what we once were. It is too terrible to know."

"Or to believe." Russ said quietly and Alpharius nodded.

"No, _don't_ trust me." Alpharius agreed and Russ stared at him. "I too know what it is to fall, brother. Too late, I felt what Omegan hid within him and it called to me as well. I almost succumbed myself but you cannot believe that. He hid the truth from me until he could confine me so securely I had to be _rescued_." He slumped a bit. "I was too absorbed in my own plots and schemes to see _his_ disloyalty until it was too late for almost my entire Legion. 'None so blind as those who see', huh?" He asked with a grimace.

"We are _all_ guilty of the sin of pride, brother." Guiliman said firmly as all of the primarchs looked at one another. "Every one of us. I _will_ say that you have done well with what you had, Alpharius. Even if trusting you _is_ silly, you have done well."

"They do make a hell of a statement, don't they?" Alpharius smiled as Russ groaned. "Hey! You know I got the idea from you!"

"Argh!" Russ forced himself to relax as the wolves to his side growled at Alpharius. "You got skull faced, fiery Astartes from _me?_ "

"Yeah." Alpharius grinned wider as Russ groaned louder and all of the other Primarchs smiled at his discomfort. "Hey, you do it the best of all of us! If you _have_ it, _flaunt_ it!" Then he sobered. "Actually, jokes aside, I _did_ get the idea from Fenrisian sagas of warriors who served beyond death."

He looked to the side where two Space Marines stood near a huge vaulted window that looked out into deep space. Gabriel Angelos was stiff with rage as he stared straight ahead. The figure beside him did not move. Probably wise as tight as Gabriel was gripping his hammer's haft. The figure beside him wore no helmet and was obviously a Space Marine Librarian but he was coated in immaterial flames.

"He is not who he was, Chapter Master Angelos." Alpharius said quietly. "He perished and serves anew. His penance is everlasting."

"I _know_ that." Angelos snapped. "But it is _wrong_."

"I agree." Alpharius replied with a nod. "Wrong, but needed." He spoke to the Librarian. "Go. I will return to the monastery shortly. Make preparations for departure." He said to the fiery form who vanished. Only after the being was gone did Angelos relax at all. "I am sorry, Chapter Master I did not think before bringing him-" Alpharius began and broke off as Angelos snarled.

"You have your ways." Angelos snapped. "We have _ours_. _That_ will _never_ be ours!"

"I hope not." Alpharius replied. "But never is a very long time. The Fire Hawks and so many others have chosen to continue to serve. You know none are slaves. They _choose_ to take this penance when given the option. We do not enslave them. We give them the choice. You know this."

"What _choice?_ " Angelos gave himself a shake that rattled his armor. "We know our duty. Even those of us who fall know our duty. We just need to be reminded that the oaths take precedence."

"Moriah was far wiser than any of us gave him credit for." Guiliman said with a small frown. "You and all of your chapter have served loyally all this time."

"Not all of us." Angelos corrected him grimly.

" _None_ of us are free of the taint, Chapter Master Angelos." Lion El'Jonson said calmly. "Your Primarch thought he was doing the right thing even as he fell. He thought what he was doing was best for the Imperium. We all agree he was wrong, but in the end, was he? We will never know. He failed."

"He is dead." Angelos snapped. "Good riddance."

"On _that_ , if likely little else, we can _all_ agree." Russ said firmly. "That said… I am _going_ to the Eye of Terror. I am going to show these scum just how terrifying a beast can be." Both the wolves growled with him. "For Fenris. For the Imperium. For Father, Kay and for _Georgia_. I am going to make them _hurt_."

"You are determined then." Guiliman said sadly. Russ nodded savagely and the Ultramarines primarch sighed. "I know when to back off. All I can do is wish you luck." Guiliman said heavily. "Your brother wolves will demand answers."

"Apparently, there have been all kinds of weird sightings of me since I touched that stupid rock." Russ gave a shrug. "This is just another. And… From what I have heard, the Blood Ravens and Grey Knights can apparently keep secrets." He grinned as _everyone_ groaned.

"Get out of here!" Guiliman said with a heartfelt sigh. "And brother..." He said as Russ turned to go. Russ paused and looked at him. "Make. _Them_. _**Bleed**_."

He howled! All of the other primarchs joined his howl and then the wolves at Russ' side did the same. Russ nodded once and left the hall, his wolves at his side.

"Part of me wants to go with him." Guiliman said softly, looking at the others. "The rest of me? I just want to _kill_ something! I am no _diplomat_." He complained.

"You are better at it than any of us would be." The primarch of the Dark Angels said quietly. "They trust you. They may trust the Khan. They won't trust me or Alpharius. And, frankly? Since it was an _Imperial Assassin_ that killed Georgia, apparently on orders from one of the High Lords of Terra..."

" _We_ cannot trust _any_ of them." Guiliman agreed. "In these dark times, such as us will be useful, but the moment we are no longer useful, we are liabilities to the kind of being who sends _assassins_ after a _healer_. They will act." Both Inquisitors looked grim, but nodded. Celestine shook her head, but continued her prayers.

"For now, we need to keep doing what we are." The Lion said with a nod. "But we must all be wary. When word of my return spreads, when the Khan's return is heralded, things will likely get fairly complicated and we do not want them to get messy."

"Then it is a good thing Russ left, isn't it?" Guiliman quipped and everyone laughed.

* * *

Half a day later

"Brother."

Russ looked up from the final checks of his wargear to see the Khan standing in the doorway to his assigned quarters. He had spent the time preparing and was almost ready to go. Russ looked at his brother and paused in what he was going to say.

"You are not here to argue." Russ said slowly, settling his bolt pistol snugly to his armored hip. Jaghatai Khan shook his head. "I didn't know you were in there, brother."

"I know." The primarch of the White Scars said and Russ eyed him.

"You _know?_ " The Space Wolf patriarch demanded. "How?"

"Georgia wasn't the first human to come in and it took quite a bit of talk to keep Kay and me from killing each other. Neither of us trusted the other, we both thought the other was a delusion made from the evil of that place." Russ stared at his brother and then sank to his haunches, his face desolate. The Khan beat him to speech. "Stay alive, Brother Wolf. We need you. You may think yourself lost, but you are not. There is hope now."

"Hope? _What_ hope? I nearly..." Russ was almost in tears. "I almost cut _her_ with my ax, brother! I couldn't tell the difference between her and a tentacled horror! What kind of brother am I? What kind of _uncle_ nearly kills his _niece_ and only thinks 'meat'?"

"One who starved himself for his pack. Who fed his wolves almost all of what he hunted." Jaghatai Khan replied and Russ stared at him. "I know you fed your friends before you ate. That you went without food when there was too little. The pack came first and they needed more."

"How do you know that?" Russ asked, his hand creeping towards his ax.

"Because I was not alone in my captivity." The Khan replied. "There was another in there who was sane. Who found me as I was going insane and talked to me for a long, long time. Who managed to restore my faltering grip on sanity and stayed with me. You had your wolves. I was alone when my brothers perished at the hands of the Drukhari. I should be insane, but I am not. Because I was not alone. I did not come to you because I knew _you_ were not alone and the two of us together? We would have drawn far worse attention. The keeper of the prison may have very well destroyed us both if we had tried to join forces against it. Instead? Georgia's sacrifice released the _first_ prisoner of the stone and gave _us_ the power to break its hold on all of us. That is what spoke to me, kept me from madness." He snorted. "Kept me from killing Kay when the crazy girl demanded that I leave with her."

"You could have _left?_ " Russ asked, stunned. "Why _didn't_ you?"

"Do you really think so little of me, brother?" The other primarch asked, hurt in his tone. "I may not always like or trust you, but I wasn't going to leave _you_ in there! If your friends had perished? I would have come to you. We would have fought and likely been destroyed together."

"I..." Russ stammered, undone by the emotion in the usually intensely reserved Khan's voice. "Who? Who was with you?"

"A secret. A miracle." The Khan's face held a soft, sad smile now. "One I will share with you before you go and you will share with _no one_."

"What do you mean?" Russ asked.

"I mean that if anyone else, and I _do_ mean _anyone_ else finds out that she lives, all hell will break loose. It will make the horrors we face now look completely lame in comparison." Jaghatai Khan said firmly. "I do not trust xenos any more than you do. For the exact same reasons. You studied Eldar history. I know you did."

"And?" Russ demanded.

"Let me tell you a story." The Khan said as he sat beside his brother. "About a war, a long, long time ago. An evil race of soul hungry creatures called C'Tan and their _enemies_." He winked at Russ whose eyes shot open as the Khan heavily enunciated the last word. The Primarch of the Space Wolves' mouth fell ajar and then _he_ smiled.

"Their enemies were called 'The Old Ones'." Russ said slowly and the White Scars Primarch nodded. "Holy shit."

"Pithily put but yes. That is what they were called. She never said a name. Names have power as Georgia showed when she gave the monster a fake one and it tried to subvert her using it. That broke the monster's hold on all of us and you know what happened next." The Khan's grimace was half smile. " _Guess_ who now owes Kay's daughter for freeing her from an eternal prison? She said she would try to save Georgia's soul. I don't think she succeeded. We have not spoken since we left the prison and I do not know if we will again. No matter what, Georgia will be laid to rest on Lacoan VI at the hospital she so loved and a hand picked guard detail will be posted to keep _any_ from desecrating her grave." Any at _all_.

"Um..." Russ shook his head. "I didn't know her, but I have heard a bit since I got back. _Kay_ won't react well to any of this, will she?"

"No. She won't." The Khan sighed with more than a hint of apprehension. "You _might_ be safer in the Eye of Terror, brother."

"Thanks."


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

The battle was over.

Only one of the militant Sororitas still stood and _she_ was fading as she stared at the fallen Imperial Guard all around her. A few, so very few of them were slowly climbing out of their cover even as Sister Hannah felt her life fleeing through the rents in her armor. Even as she stepped carefully to a fallen sister and recovered the slain woman's ammunition to reload her boltgun. None of the squad who had accompanied her to this forsaken hellhole would ever rise again and she knew sorrow.

She had known that her superiors would not be happy with her losing Georgia. She had few regrets, even being demoted back to common battle sister hadn't fazed her but so much. She knew she had done the right thing. She had seen too much though and knew that her life wasn't worth a great deal. This mission was her end and she had accepted that. She wished some of her sisters had survived but they too had accepted it. Had accepted their fate with hers.

Hannah gasped as the sounds of demonic chanting began again and the Guards bolted back into cover. She started to do the same and bit back a scream as her leg folded the wrong way underneath her. She hit the ground hard. One of the heretics had connected solidly to her leg and she hadn't thought the wound but so bad. It was worse than she had thought. She crawled into what pitiful cover was available. The enemy was coming again. Hadn't they had enough? They had killed hundreds, maybe thousands of the scum, but the cultists just kept coming. One Guardsman moved in his cover, obviously trying to reach her and she shook her head.

"I am gone to the Emperor's side." Hannah called weakly to the guard. "Die...well... Make... the Emperor proud!"

 _Not today._

Hannah jerked and nearly fired in reflex as dark armored forms appeared out of nowhere to take up positions all around the area. The Guard were staring just as she was as a large misshapen form strode out of nowhere to stand beside Hannah. A wraithguard! But…odd. No weapon? Was Hannah dead already? Hallucinating?

 _You are a mess, Senior Sister._ Did she know the voice that was coming from the Eldar machine! It wasn't visibly armed, but only a fool thought Eldar went anywhere unarmed and the _four_ squads of Eldar warriors who stood suddenly protectively around the area were a pointed hint that no Imperial should fire. _Will you accept my aid, Senior Sister?_ Was the voice female?

"Do I have a choice?" Hannah asked, her tone listless as her boltgun fell from fingers that suddenly had no strength. Feral cries sounded in the distance. "They are coming."

" _They_ are about to learn an important lesson. 'Leave our sister _alone'_." A haughty Eldar voice sounded and Hannah bristled even as her life fled. The being who came into her view wore armor than was not Eldar! It was Imperial, but red with an odd xenos symbol on the shoulder. It had Imperial insignia on the helmet though. She too was _not_ armed! "Are you sure, Georgia? She will not be happy."

 _Mom won't be happy either_ _but I owe Hannah for protecting me_ _._ The voice came from the machine as it knelt beside Hannah and odd golden energy swept out from it to coat Hannah. Her pain faded and her mind cleared. She stared at the machine. She _did_ know the voice and it was impossible!

"Georgia?" The Sororitas demanded, trying to grasp her boltgun, but it was swept away by the odd looking Eldar female's foot.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Sororitas." The other said with a growl. "Your weapon cannot hurt her in that chassis, but I do _not_ want to explain to everyone why she got the paint scratched. _A_ _gain._ " That was sour.

 _That was not my fault._ Georgia protested as the golden glow from her machine cut off and Hannah felt better than she had in weeks. Months. _That idiot Fire Warrior didn't identify her target before she fired. Shadowsun wasn't happy with her._

"And you simply _popping_ out of nowhere in front of that entire Tau Hunter Cadre was such a _good_ idea?" The Eldar demanded as she knelt beside Hannah and the sister's eyes bulged as she saw the Eldar holding a Sororitas rosary! The _Eldar_ was praying for her like a _Sororitas_ would! Hannah didn't move as the Eldar finished her prayers. When the Eldar spoke again, it was almost as scathing as a Veteran Sister's could be. "If Farsight hadn't believed Caerys, if he hadn't called to warn Shadowsun that you were doing something _stupid_ , the Tau would have fried you! Shadowsun _alone_ could have destroyed the chassis _and_ you. You _know_ that. We _all_ explained! So did _she!_ That was _dumb._ "

 _I know._ The voice of Hannah's one time protectee was grim as the machine looked at her. Shouts, screams and weapons fire came from all around as the Chaos scum charged again, only to scream very differently as they crested the small hill that sheltered the tiny last holdout position. This time, they screamed in _horror_ as _two dozen_ Eldar opened fire from cover and tore them to pieces in the blink of an eye. None of them made it more than three steps. Sudden silence fell. The machine turned to look at the other fallen sisters and a great sigh came form it, but then Georgia's voice turned jubilant. _This sister is still alive!_

" _Georgia!_ " An irate voice sounded and Hannah's eye went wider as three Sororitas in odd armor appeared out of nowhere just like the Eldar had. The armor's colors were not familiar. It looked kind of like the heraldry of the Sisters of the Lost Rosetta, but not quite. They all took up positions around the machine even as golden energy came from it to coat Sister Julia who moaned softly. Another form in Sororitas armor strode out of nowhere to glare at the machine. The woman was old, but her face was almost serene. Upset with Georgia, but serene. Odd. "We _understand_ your need to heal, girl, but do _not_ run off like that! Only the Eldar could keep up with you! If you get hurt again, your mom will flay us _all!_ "

These Sororitas were not carrying boltguns! Their weapons were xenotech but had Imperial and Sororitas insignia! What the hell!?

"Sister?" Hannah begged as sister Julia moaned again and then fell still.

 _She is alive._ The voice from the machine promised. _It is all I can do here. If we get her back to the ship, we can do more._

"Georgia." The older human said in a flat voice as the Eldar warriors took up formation around the machine and the odd Eldar who still knelt beside Hannah. "You know how they will react. We need to take it slow. As in _slowly_. Not running off into the middle of battles." She shook her head as she looked at Hannah who stared at her. "You are very confused, um..." She paused. " _Not_ Senior Sister?" She queried.

"Just Sister now." Hannah said softly, not daring to move. None of the _five_ survivors of the company of Guardsmen who had accompanied her squad dared to move. The Eldar were not quite aiming at them, but no smart human assumed Eldar could not move fast. "I lost Georgia." She looked from the old Sororitas to the machine and back. "Didn't I?"

 _I um…_ That was Georgia! _It is a long story, sister Hannah. There is good, bad and a lot of mess in the story. We are trying to make things a little better. We need help._ The plea in her tone was heartfelt and Hannah felt her eyes start to burn.

"We did our mission here." Hannah said quietly as she looked at the heretical Vox broadcaster that they had been sent to destroy. It was burning, the melta charges had done their work. "There was never going to be any evac. This was a suicide mission."

 _That is the only reason they let me come!_ _You were thrown away and will not be missed!_ Georgia pleaded. _Please! Hannah! We need you! We need your faith in my mother and my Grandfather!_ **I** _need you! I fear I will lose my way and I have already lost far too much. Please! I don't want to lose you too!_

"What order are you?" Hannah asked as she held out a hand to the Eldar whose armor, she realized suddenly, had Sororitas emblems all over it! So did the _wraithguard!_ The other pulled Hannah to her feet seemingly without effort.

"We are the Disciples of Mira." The old human said with a nod. "We are an offshoot of the Lost Rosetta. We, um, things got weird even before Georgia and her sister landed on us and our lives went totally nuts."

"Yeah, girl has the subtlety of an _artillery barrage_." Hannah quipped as she let the Eldar pull her to her feet. She stilled as the female xenos bent, picked up Hannah's boltgun and offered it to her in the proper Sororitas manner! Georgia's machine couldn't huff, but it sure seemed to try. Hannah took her boltgun, but then safetied it and slung it. Fighting wasn't an option here. "You serve the Emperor?" She asked. All four of the newly come Sororitas bristled and Hannah shook her head. "This is hard to process." She said by way of apology.

"No joke." The older woman said as Georgia's machine moved to the still breathing Sororitas. "No, Georgia! Let the drones do that!" She commanded. "You know how gentle they are."

 _Hannah won't react well to them!_ Georgia protested as several xenotech devices appeared to hover around the area. Tau drones! Hannah kept from drawing her boltgun by sheer willpower. More than one Guardsman jerked, but none fired. Good..

"Can you _blame_ me?" Hannah asked. "I will carry her."

"And _we_ will ward you. Any who wish to come may." The old woman said with a nod to the Guards who still hadn't dared move. "My name is Simons and I served the Emperor as well as the Greater Good. Now? I serve Georgia's _mother_. Any who come with us may choose that path if they so desire. Or, they may return to the Imperium, but know that if you _do_ , your lives will be short and painful. They do not like us or what we represent."

"Sister Hannah? Orders?" The senior surviving Guardsman, a corporal, asked a bit timidly.

"I think we are dead either way. We have no way to leave and there are always most Chaos scum than we have ammunition." Hannah shrugged. "I think I need to find out what is going on. You all stood and fought beside me. I thank you for that and would welcome your company."

"It is what we do." The man replied, eyeing the odd collection of beings around them. "But this is really weird."

 _Everyone_ laughed at his dubious tone.

"Oh, Guardsman, you have _no_ idea." The odd Eldar who had prayed for Hannah said with a wide smile as Hannah picked up her stricken sister. "We are using xenotech transporters. We will need to sequester you until we can be sure none of you have taint, but we will be quick and sure. None of what we do will hurt."

"How can you be sure?" Hannah demanded as energy built around them. Then they were elsewhere and the room they stood in was huge. Odd. It was mix of xenotech and Imperial architecture. But that paled beside the black clad Eldar Farseer who stood nearby, all but tapping her foot in annoyance and the scaled form who stood beside her whose face held resignation. The four strange Sororitas moved to stand beside them, wary, but not hostile. The Eldar warriors nodded to the Farseer and _left_ , utterly ignoring Hannah and the other humans who were relaxing.

" _They_ cannot be." The scaled form said in a melodious female voice that rang like bells in Hanna's weary mind. "But I _can_. Be at ease, Sororitas Hannah. You humans will be tended and you will all have time to make whatever choice you wish. Unlike many, I do not take free will from others."

"No but you _define_ the word Machiavellian, Old One." An irate voice sounded and Hannah stilled as a golden hologram shimmered into being appeared nearby. She had never met the woman, but she had seen records. Kay was _not_ happy! Both the odd xenotech machine and the odd Eldar stiffened as Kay glared at them. "Girls. We are going to have another talk. _Now._ " That was _not_ a suggestion.

"Yes, mother." The odd Eldar and the machine chorused weakly. Hannah stared as all three of them vanished and both the Farseer and the scaled being shook their heads.

"Kay." Hannah said slowly. Both nodded as the Guards were led away by another guardsman who wore similar odd red armor to what the female Eldar wore. A human woman in the garb of the Sisters of Serenity came up and Hannah laid her stricken sister down to be tended. "That was Kay! How?" She asked.

"She is hurt still. She cannot leave her hiding place until she is fully healed. That will take some time. Even my power has its limits." The scaled being said with a sigh. "That said, she refused to let her daughters go out unsupervised. With my aid, she can watch and she can talk to them. Or in this case, probably yell at them." She shook her head. "They scared us all, running off like that."

"Such a scrunity was wise of her." The Farseer said with a growl of annoyance. "The sheer chaos that follows those two must _really_ please the Laughing God, hence why so many Harlequins keep showing up."

"Long story." Hannah said weakly.

"You have _no idea_." _All_ of the others chorused.

Hanna felt her world slowly stabilize. Here she was, surrounded by xenos and xenotech, but she did not feel threatened. No, she felt relieved. Calm for the first time in a long, long time.

"Eldar and others xenos." Hannah nodded to the Farseer who nodded back. "Humans." She nodded to the Sororitas whose leader nodded back. "And you." She nodded to the scaled form. "Old One?"

"That is what they call my kind." The other replied. "You cannot pronounce my true name, but you may call me 'Guide' if you so choose. That is what I do, what I am for. I do not command, I guide. This world I have returned to after so long is broken. The C'Tan destroyed us, and their monstrous creations destroyed them. What we did to fight them set all this into motion. I do not know if I can fix any of this but I have to try. As far as I can tell, I am alone." Boundless sorrow echoed in her voice and Hannah felt her eyes burn. She saw the Eldar crying and more than one of the others was as well.

 _You are_ **not** _alone!_ Georgia's voice heralded the machine appearing nearby. The odd Eldar who claimed to be her sister did as well. Kay too appeared, her face impassive. _I am with you, Guide._

"As am I." The Eldar Farseer declared. All four of the Sororitas nodded with the oddly Sororitas like Eldar.

Hannah looked at Kay's image and Kay slowly shook her head. "I am with her too. I cannot command you, Sister Hannah. I have no right to do so. I am not my father. I tried so hard not to lie to any of you, but in the end? I had to."

"We would not have taken the truth well." Hannah said quietly. Then she looked at where Julia lay sleeping quietly. The holy sister who had been tending her smiled at her but then frowned, eyeing Hannah's wounds. Her eyes turned hard and Sister Hannah sighed. Healers. She held up a hand before the holy sister could speak. "You need someone to mind Georgia again, don't you?"

 _Hey!_ Georgia sputtered but everyone else laughed.

"She _does_ still do dumb stuff." Kay said with a long suffering sigh. "Not even Eldar future telling can keep her from doing that."

"Some things will never change. We will talk when the healers let me go." Hannah said as the holy sister rose and stalked towards her.

"That may be a while." The healer in question said with a growl as she started scanning. She winced at whatever she saw on her auspex. " _Idiot_ warrior! How long did you- You know? _Never mind!_ You. Come. Now." She started off, crooking a finger. Hannah sighed, but followed, her bad leg dragging. She turned her head to where everyone else was staring at her, most commiserating.

"We will talk, but um… I think I could work with the crazy girl again."

"Less _talk_ , more _walk!_ " The holy sister snapped. "We will get you out of your armor and get you tended. _Then_ you can talk." Georgia's machine was suddenly walking with them. "Apothercarium Three is free, Lady Georgia. Apothecarium Two is ready for the other and the prognosis is good. I have directed the drones to get the systems ready for a _moron_ who doesn't _bother_ to clean her wounds!" Her tone was scathing.

 _Ah… Do what she says, Sister Hannah._ Georgia said with a weak chuckle. _Please? I don't want to lose you too!_

Both sisters paused as Hannah stopped and turned to the machine. She bowed formally to Georgia. The holy sister clucked and took hold of her armored hand, pulling insistently.

"I don't want to lose you again either, Georgia." Hannah replied as she was led towards her future. She wasn't sure about that future but one thing _was_ sure. She wouldn't be _bored_. "What is our next step." The holy holy sister huffed and Hannah sighed. "After I get out of this one's clutches, that is." Georgia snickered, but when she spoke, her tone was worried.

 _We have to find a ship. A very special ship._ Hannah looked at the machine and Georgia made a noise that was half worry, half awe. _An ancient Imperial fortress monastery called 'The Martyr'. There is someone aboard we have to recruit.  
_

" _One_ lost ship in the whole of the Imperium?" Hannah inquired the medic touched her cheek. She never felt the small patch that the medic applied. None of her implants or armor sensors detected the drug that was quickly coursing through her body. "Sounds like you need a miracle." She never noticed when her voice slurred. She stumbled and the holy sister caught her, easing her to the table that was now glowing golden.

Suddenly, that _wasn't_ a holy sister! Hannah felt fear rise as the _Tau Earth Caste medic_ bent towards her, but then it faded. Everything did and all she could do was lie there as odd red machinery closed in on her. Fear, anger, none of it would come. Even her silent prayers fell into utter silence.

 _I know you are scared, Sister Hannah. You no reason to be._ Georgia reassured her. We _will not harm you. As for finding the ship? We have some advantages, but we can certainly use your help._ Georgia's voice held a smile now. _You just need time to heal and a bit of time for us to explain. Rest, sister. Your old life is gone. Your new one, with us, spreading_ **hope** _, has begun._

The Tau smiled as Hannah spun away into red tinged blackness. When she spoke, it was kind.

"Welcome to the Disciples of Mira, Hannah."


End file.
